Psalm of Planets: Eureka SeveN: The Seven hopes
by ChaosedPieEater
Summary: About a year and half have passed since the second summer of love Renton and Eureka return to the planet and find seven lights that light a way. Where will these lights lead the human coralian couple?
1. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer: I don't Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlisenced fanfic and makes no profit what so ever.

Okay, I know I did another fanfiction about Eureka seven; but my head has more ideas and I want them out. Or else I need to start charging them rent… Anyways I'm probably going to make a lot more fanfiction about Eureka Seven. But as for now; Stop! Rewind! Restart! Let's Go E7 fans!

**Chapter 1: Promise on the star**

"What are you doing sis?" a young boy asked.

"I'm wishing upon a star, so mama and papa will come home soon" a little blond girl replied.

"Me too" the boy responded.

"Me too" an older boy said.

"Hurry home with that nice young lady, Renton… Your kids are waiting" the old man said as they looked up to the moon. A beautiful sight it was, the moon was engraved with the names of two lovers that saved and protected the world.

"Isn't it beautiful!" exclaimed a pinked hair girl looking up to the moon.

"Renton's really did it huh?" a young male said.

"I knew Eureka was lucky, but this is over board!" she added.

"When I said I'd hand him the hero's seat he really went all out hero" the young man said as they laughed. The couple was on a motorcycle when they looked up to the moon, just under the image of the moon a brilliant bright rainbow that surrounded the earth. Those who remember the two looked to the moon to remember the couple that put everything on the line to see everyone be free.

"Renton's really grown up hasn't he…" a grey haired man said.

"You too, you've finally stopped running from your pains" a woman dressed in blue and white said.

"I wonder of they will ever return" he added.

"Family is never far away fro those two" the woman said. They embraced a small bundle in the woman's arms.

"It's really been a year hasn't it" a young man said looking at the moon, he wore a red jacket with a white hood.

"Shall we return?" a young woman wearing a simple dress said behind him.

"If you want to" the young male said.

"Then I guess we'll wait a little longer then" she said.

"To live on this planet was her last words weren't it" he said.

**One year ago**

"Eureka, wait for me! I'm coming for you!" a boy said in a sliver white LFO. The LFO unleashed trappar from its arms and back and increased its speed as it flipped and smashed into the large red sphere held up by a tree like structure. When the LFO made contact with the sphere a dent appeared and red lines tied themselves around the LFO pulling back. The boy screamed as he remembered what he was doing there, his spirit renewed and with more determination then ever he let out a scream.

"Eureka!" the boy yelled as he gathered up all his strength. The LFO with a last strike smashed at the sphere once more when it broke and a huge amount of trappar poured out and he entered the sphere. The LFO began to break up and he reached out to the flower that had appeared in front of him, having it safely in his hands he lunged forward and closed his eyes. He opened them when there wasn't a noise anymore, the girl stood in front of him looking surprised. He gently landed on his feet and stood up tall and looked at the girl that wore a simple light pink dress with green butterfly wings.

"Don't you "bye bye" me. And don't try to run off by yourself, Eureka" he said bravely. The girl that stood in front of him formed tears in her eyes.

"You came for me, you really came for me" she said crying.

"I promised didn't I? That I'd protect you no matter what, that I'd be with you forever" he said in a gentle voice.

"But-but I can't go back now" she said protesting.

"If you're choosing to give being a coralian in order to protect this world, then I'll give up being a human" he said as the girl looked up at him.

"The planet where I met you is important to me and everyone that lives on it is precious to me" he said as he walked toward her.

"But I don't want to lose you because of that" he said as he showed her a flower hair pin and placed it in her hair. After clipping the hair it revealed a green jewel in her head, she looked ashamed of it.

"It looks nice" he said smiling at her.

"Renton…" she couldn't say anything else.

"Let's become one Eureka, I won't let you be alone anymore!" he said moving closer to her.

"Renton…If I'm with you then I can make it through" she said getting closer to him. They held hands and kissed, just as this happened a great event occurred; tree structure that held the sphere up disintegrated and the red sphere in the middle cracked. With great force the sphere was split in two and in the middle was the LFO that had crashed into it, opening its other eye the LFO released a great light and formed large butterfly wings where the tree structure was. It shot a light to the sky and a heart shaped one that followed the first one, both lights hit the moon and a hole appeared in the LFO. Two people were released from it; they were still kissing when the LFO spoke to them about the future.

"Thank you" the LFO said as they floated slowly away.

"Nirvash?" the boy said holding the girl.

"Your memories…have all been engraved in my spirit. Now we can finally reach enlightenment. Live on this planet" the couple gasped at these words.

"Live together, and show the way to all life on earth. Carrying the light of hope with you" it said looking at them.

"Nirvash…" the girl said. The LFO began to glow and they turned their heads to each other to avoid the light to their eyes. The LFO spoke again.

"Not all life will remain on this planet, half will come along with us" the LFO said as the red sphere's pieces began to crack.

"But Renton, Eureka, if you return to the planet and further evolution by uniting. Then we will one day return to you" it said as the sphere broke and shattered, seven orbs were sent in different directions.

"I believe that day will come" it said as the trappar began to spread.

"Thank you Nirvash" the girl said.

"Thank you everyone" the boy said.

"Renton, Let's go back" she said looking at him.

"Back to our planet" he said as he moved his head closer to kiss her. They drifted in the air and held hands as they fell. The fall wasn't fast because a large concentrated trappar was underneath them and led them safely on the ground. But before they even touched the ground they fell asleep, they didn't know if they landed safely or if they landed anywhere near enemies or even somewhere that could kill them. But they didn't really care about that for now they had each other and that's all that mattered to them. They slowly woke up when the sun shown on them. Renton opened his eyes slowly and found he was holding Eureka in his arms, what had happened wasn't a dream; Eureka was safe and with them and that's all that mattered to him. Eureka was sleeping soundly when Renton got up and looked around. He didn't know where they were or how they were going to get back, unlike when they landed on earth; the Nirvash wasn't there and there wasn't anything he could do. He felt something in his pocket and reached in to see what it was, there was a wallet with about $300 inside. He reached into his other pocket and found something else, it was a gun. He looked at the gun and thought how it got there, he didn't need one now; what he needed a map or compass. He began to look around for food and water, without supplies he knew he had to start now. Renton walked around the area checking the trees and seeing if there were any towns near by. He found a tree with an orange looking fruit; taking out a small piece of it Renton tasted it to see if it was poisonous. He let the piece sit there in his mouth while he waited for pain or any strange feeling. After about 5 minutes Renton collected a few more and used his jacket as a bag to hold them. He went back to the spot where Eureka was but when he got there she was missing, frantic, he looked around for any sign of her. He found Eureka looking worried next to a small pond; he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and Renton took a sigh of relief.

"Eureka, I'm glad you're okay" he said.

"Renton, I thought you disappeared so I went around looking for you" Eureka said looking worried.

"I was looking for food, and I found these fruits; I tried them they're not poisonous" he said opening his jacket.

"Well I found some water, it's really clean" she said looking him smiling.

"Well, I wonder where we go from here" Renton asked scratching his head.

"We can wait…" Eureka said as she leaned over to him. From there Renton saw something, a bag was there. He walked to it and picked it up, and unzipped it.

"I wonder who left this?" he asked. He examined the contents and found a tent, a compass and a few survival gears. He looked at the bag again, it was purple and he remembered; it was Moondoggie's bag. As searched his memories and remembered he had packed it before he left to save Eureka, he looked at it again and remembered before he went into the Nirvash he took the bag and placed it in it. Nirvash must've left it for them was the thought to ran in Renton's mind.

"Wow, I wonder who left it?" Eureka asked.

"I think Nirvash did…I left this bag in it before I went to save you" he said as he looked at the name tag. It said Moondoggie's.

"Well, I guess we should stay here until we figure out a way out" she said looking at him. They set up the tent near the pond and checked everything that Renton placed in it, there was an all purpose knife, a first aid kit and a thin sleeping bag. He placed grass and a few other soft things in the tent and used the sleeping bag to cover it and they ate the fruit. Renton checked which way the sun set to guess which was north, north was in the direction of a large tree from their tent. For that night they looked around for fire wood and got a small fire started.

"Eureka…" Renton said.

"It's nice here isn't it… Just the two of us" Eureka said smiling.

"Yeah…" Renton missed Holland and Talho and everyone on the Gekko-Go and even the kids, but for now; Eureka was there. Renton while he was collecting water splashed some on his head. He wiped his forehead and felt a small bump there, he felt it some more and looked in the water to see what it was; it was a green jewel. It was just like the one in Eureka's forehead, his hair just covered it. He stared up and saw the moon, then he turned to the tent and Eureka was gone. He got up and walked around to find Eureka, it took him 10 minutes before he found her in a hot spring looking a the moon. He looked at her face and day dreamed until branch he was leaning on broke and he fell.

"Ow…" he said as he got up rubbing his head.

"Renton is that you?" he heard Eureka ask.

"Yeah…" he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I just tripped" he replied.

"Are you alright?" she asked sounding worried.

"I'm alright, Eureka" he said getting up. Eureka swam to the side and he saw the spring had a small water fall coming in and he looked at Eureka who was still in the hot spring. His face turned bright red, he turned away.

"I'll wait for you over there" he said red faced.

"Okay…" Eureka said looking confused.

"But don't you want to join me?" she asked. It occurred to Renton that she used to do that with the kids and never really cared about it.

"Uh…um…I'll go set up the bed, I'll be waiting okay?" he said.

"Okay…" Eureka said disappointingly. He walked back to the tent area and looked inside and checked the bed to see if it needed anymore grass. He took a smell of the grass; it smelled sweet and pleasant. Eureka by now had returned and he looked at her, she was beautiful; the wings added to that.

"Renton you want to see the moon with me?" Eureka asked.

"Okay…" Renton said smiling. They headed to a cliff edge and they sat there and stared at the moon, engraved in it was their names.

"Renton loves Eureka" Renton said as she leaned over to him.

"Eureka loves Renton" Eureka said as he placed his arm around her. They gently kissed each other and looked to the moon.

"Holland… you think those two…" Talho asked.

"No…They won't die so easily" he said feeling confident of the young adolescent hero.

"If they come back I want to take of a picture of him, as Renton Thurston the hero and not as the Gekko State's lackey" Stoner said jokingly.

"I guess we have to start calling Renton a man now" Ken-Goh added.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"He did what most people couldn't even imagine, he deserves to be called one" Ken-Goh said.

"We're setting course for Tresor, tell captain Jurgens that" he said.

"I wonder what the world will do" Hap asked.

"I'll let Jurgens tell them the truth, I'm a wanted person" he said joking.

"And you always have RayOut, Holland" Stoner said.

"No, I have Gekko State" Holland said feeling proud of his crew. The Gekko-Go returned to Tresor and they thought out how they were going to let the public know about Eureka and Renton. With the connections that Jurgens and the Dewey kids had they managed to get a broadcast to the world. The truth was revealed to everyone; about the coralians, about the Scab, about Dewey's plans and the truth about the AFX missiles used to lure the anti-body coralians out. With all the confusion and destruction to the world, the military broke up into 7 separate ones. All of but one still had a grudge to the Gekko State but none of them attacked or threaten them. The one part of the military that didn't held a grudge against the Gekko State was Tresor and people that believed Jurgens. They had a peace treaty with the other 6 armies and Holland and Jurgens took control of the one part of the military. It was 8 months after this and Holland needed to complete something else. He told someone to make a special document and he waited for 4 months for it to be official and complete.

"Maurice, Maeter and Linck, I have to take you some where" Holland said taking Maurice's hand. They took a small plane and arrived at Bellforest. When Axel saw Holland come out of the car he looked really angry.

"Where's Renton!" he asked angrily.

"He's missing, but I have someone else" Holland said with a straight face.

"Who is it?" Axel was confused. He watched as three little kids ran to him and looked at him.

"Axel…Meet your great-grand children" Holland said handing him a piece of paper. Axel just stood there looking at it and tears came down his face, he looked up to Holland; Holland turned around and left in the car. Axel placed the paper in his pocket and took the kids inside.

"You're Maurice right?" he asked.

"You're Axel… I have this…" he said as he showed him the letter he wrote to Renton.

"So… you're Renton's kid" Axel said.

"Let's go out to eat" he said. They went to the restaurant near the edge of town and there he took out the piece of paper once more. He stared at it and Maurice broke the silence.

"Was it an inconvenience for us to come here?" Maurice asked staring at the letter.

"Let's have a big burger" Axel replied. Maurice looked at the old man and nodded.

"All of my family has left this town, but Renton is the only one that has ever come back and now I have these great-grand children; and that's proof above all" he said while they walked.

"You better hurry up grandpa, the trams here!" Maeter yelled from a far.

"Oh?! We better hurry then!" Axel said looking at Maurice, they ran for the station. They ran to the top of the hill and stared at the moon. They made their wishes and they left the park that was named after the hero of the world: Renton Thurston's Hillside Hope park.

"Dominic… I wonder if Renton and Eureka are happy right now" Anemone asked leaning on Dominic.

"I'm sure that those two the are the second happiest couple in the world" Dominic said.

"Hm… I'm sure they are" Anemone said still looking at the moon.

"Renton… I…" Eureka said nervously as they were looking to the moon.

"Huh? What's wrong Eureka?" Renton asked.

"Let's go back to the Gekko-Go" she said holding his hand.

"Then I guess we better pack up" he said as he looked at her.

**To be continued…**

**The past revealed, the future unknown, what will the present bring? Next time: Home sweet home?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka seven or anything copyrighted to it. The plot for this fanfiction does belong to me.

**Chapter 2: Home sweet home?**

"Anemone let's go back to Tresor" Dominic said as he got up. It was 6 months since they visited the peek where they saw the moon at its full glory. Anemone didn't move and he moved closer to her and a fist appeared and landed on his face.

"Damn alarm clock…" he heard Anemone say. Dominic put both his hands on his nose.

"Ow…" he said. Anemone finally opened her eyes and saw Dominic on the floor and his nose was bleeding.

"What happened?" Anemone asked as she laughed a bit.

"Did you normally punch your alarm clocks?" he asked.

"Only if I don't want to wake up…" Anemone said childishly. They were sleeping in a hotel room and they spent most of the night playing video games. They were on vacation and now they had to return to Tresor, Anemone was the new test pilot for KLFs and Dominic was the second Lieutenant. They were scheduled to return and they packed up and set off to Tresor. They were in a small flyer at the command tower; they took off and took about 2 hours to reach Tresor where Morita greeted them.

"Have fun on your vacation?" Morita asked.

"It was lovely" Anemone said holding Dominic's hand.

"Well, we have something special for you today, we finished the Meduke project" he said leaning to Dominic.

"Anemone you get to try out seven new ones" he said.

"But aren't they the same" she said.

"They're all new prototypes each one is different and have different designs" he said looking at his papers. Before they took a look at the new project they needed to check up on the Gekko-Go, it was here on a visit while they searched for Renton and Eureka.

"Hey, Holland!" Dominic yelled as he ran to the tall grey haired man.

"Oh, hey yourself Dominic" Holland replied.

"What happened now?" he said looking at the damages to the Gekko-Go.

"Peace treaty or not they still don't like us…" Holland said in disappointment.

"Did you find any trace of them?" Anemone asked from behind.

"Sorry, they disappeared without a trace" Holland replied.

"I'm sure that they'll be back though" Anemone said looking a bit happier.

"I hope that Renton is taking good care of Eureka" Holland said mockingly.

"Anyway, we have to get back to work" Dominic said.

"I get to try out seven new LFOs today" Anemone said happily.

"You better hurry before they find someone else to test them" Dominic said jokingly.

"If they do I'll give'em a good one in the face" she said laughing. Anemone loved to try out new LFOs now and what everyone was happy about was that she understand them so they she wouldn't push them past their limits. She said that some of them remind her of theEND; a friend that ended its life protecting them. Anemone's only friend was theEND before and now thanks to Dominic she finally got other people that was nice to her in life. She entered the familiar hanger that always held the new LFOs she would try out, but this time there was seven of them. She looked at each one and Morita explained the name of each one. The first one was white and blue, the chest had head lights and it had a vehicle mode. The ref boards would be displayed next to it and Anemone looked at the head of it, it had a proud look; the eyes were green and it had a hat like cover and a huge blade was on the top part of the head.

"This is the TB 101 Exiellenia type3EX, she's a good model; her abilities are lasers that are built into her arms, they are homing lasers. She also has two boomerang blades on her back on top of that this is the fastest of all seven of them" Morita explained. Anemone walked to the next one.

"This one is the TB 202 Ariel type52K, this one has claws and a cord just like theEND and she can also break the cord to the claws. If the energy meter is in the green area then you can use the special ability of this one, the ref board turns into a sword" he said as he took out a picture. It showed the green board and how it splits into a long sword. The LFO was painted blue and red with a green board and had a jet mode but she looked back at the Exiellenia one and needed to know.

"Can the Exiellenia transform into a jet too?" Anemone asked.

"Yeah… but its untested so was can't be sure if the jet mode works" he said.

"Why is that, aren't you sure of the design" Anemone knew Tresor normally was sure of their LFOs.

"Well this one we had some trouble with, for one the jet mode seems to be a bit unstable but other then that everything else is fine" Morita said.

"Now moving on, this is the TB 303 Devilfish typeChaos" he said. The LFO was painted white and black, though the name was scary nothing about it was. The LFO looked funny and happy, the board was painted black with some white and it had some blue on the bottom. Anemone looked down the line and saw that the other LFOs had jet modes too. Tresor was using the TA 101 Nirvash typeZERO's new designs for these new ones.

"And this one has two blades located near the leg, when you need you could put the blades together and they form a larger blade; it can be longer or wider or even thicker" Morita said as he moved to the fourth LFO a huge explosion was heard, Five KLF units came in a started attacking; they were after the LFOs but because they had a safety lock on them, they couldn't take them. These people had a back up plan, they placed bombs on the first LFO on the far end and Anemone watched at the poor child was blown up. Some had to be done, she got into the third one from her side and took it out then turned and threw a boomerang blade (all LFOs they made has this) at the intruder's KLF, quickly turning Anemone took out the blades from the legs. She placed the two ends together and she took that and threw it. The sword that she threw had a small rocket engine and it flew on the trappar and returned to her. She looked at the other weapon systems and found that Morita only mentioned the new types of weapons and not the older ones. She pressed a button and typeChaos's arm opened and a large cannon appeared; it sucked in energy and fired.

"Where's Dominic, he might be in danger" Anemone said. The KLF units were closing in and Dominic was in trouble, not only were the attackers everywhere they were experts and it seems like they were SOF agents. He ran to the hanger where he found five LFOs still there, he ran but one of the attackers opened the roof and a large ship came up. They were about to take the LFOs. Just as he unlocked the Exiellenia's lock two people ran towards it and jumped inside. One of them wore a long coat and had a hat and scarf, the other wore a black jacket and wore sun glasses; the person also wore a hat. They jumped inside the LFO and the next thing Dominic saw was it took off and started disabling the KLF units. Something about that fighting style felt familiar, Anemone landed beside him and looked up to the Exiellenia. It was fighting at an amazing rate and nothing seemed to stop it, unable to win the attackers started bombing the other LFOs. They took the Ariel LFO.

"These poor children" Anemone said dropping to her knees. The LFOs were mostly destroyed and the archetypes were breached and cut. The glow from them vanished. They looked to the Exiellenia which by now had run out of power and landed. They saw the two people jump out and made a run for it, Dominic and Anemone ran after them but they managed to get away. They wanted to thank them.

"Who were they… could they be…no…" Dominic said.

"If they were Eureka and Renton they wouldn't be hiding like that" Dominic concluded.

"At least they saved this child and stop them from getting the others" Anemone said.

"If they did get their hands on those other ones then we might have some trouble, they did get one though" he said. The two masked people ran and ran until they reached the forested area. They looked back to check if anyone had followed them, they checked carefully and took off their scarves and long coats.

"Eureka, are you alright?" Renton asked.

"A little warm, but I'm fine" Eureka said; they both laughed at that joke.

"You think we should go back…" she asked.

"Eureka… If we go back, we'll have to fight; and… I'll fight if we have to" Renton said trying to calm down Eureka.

"Let's wait… until this war is over…" Eureka said.

"If we borrow a ship we might be able to get to Bellforest" Renton concluded. He didn't want anyone to know he and Eureka were back, everyone would tell them to fight again; he and Eureka were afraid of fighting now so they tried to stay out of people they knew.

"Dominic and Anemone seem to get be getting along nicely" Renton said.

"It's nice to see them again, but we never got a chance to say hi" Eureka said with a hint of guilt.

"We'll come back when the time is right" Renton said. When Renton was in the city near by, he bought a few coats and hats to hide Eureka's wings and their faces. He figured that the world was probably still not ready for Eureka's wings, so he kept them hidden for now. He still hated hiding Eureka's beautiful wings but it was needed, if they didn't then they might get attention and that could lead to other troubles. They needed to get back to Tresor and steal a small flyer, but they didn't feel right about this. Soon they decided to take a flight from the nearest town; they had just enough money to buy two plane tickets to Bellforest. Eureka and Renton looked out the window and saw Tresor and the damages done to it. They felt bad but soon they saw the Gekko-Go taking flight.

"You think we can ever come back at this rate…" Renton whispered to Eureka.

"If it doesn't end then we'll have to fight" Eureka said with her head down. It was strange; two guys in long coats and hats whispering everybody took a small look at them. They stayed quiet for the reminder of the flight, and that was about 5 hours. They arrived at Bellforest, the plane landed on the tower that watched over the small quiet town. Renton and Eureka got off and walked to the elevator that would bring them down to street level.

"I guess we can take off the hats for now" Renton said smiling.

"Your hair's funny" Eureka laughed at Renton's hair which was messed from being in the hat too long. He used his hand to comb his hair a bit and they walked together outside to the streets of Bellforest.

"Hey grandpa can I get a picture of you and that ref board" Maurice said aiming his camera toward Axel.

"Sure, remember make me look a few years younger" Axel said, this made Maurice chuckle a bit.

"If that's even possible" he laughed. Maurice liked Axel a lot, he was a good adult to look up to; but maybe not so for Renton who Axel promised to work him hard. Maurice got used to the idea of calling Renton "papa" when he came home. He wanted to call him that because he was someone he could look up to now, he remembered during their time on earth he had given up hope and Eureka was upset. But Renton made her happy again and gave them hope that they could make it through, Renton was someone who could connect with everyone and seem to make everyone better. Maurice was getting good at taking photos and with tips and training from Stoner he learned to take many great pictures. Maurice however, would spend sometime in mechanics and help Axel with a few things even though he would yell and say he got the wrong tool. He went to his room which he shared with Maeter and Linck; he began thinking about his papa and mama.

"Holland said one year ago papa saved mama… but it's been one year and 6 months since then" he thought. He thought more about it and began thinking that Renton had given him a surname, something that not even Eureka had before. The thing about this surname is when it was mentioned around anyone they would think about Renton or Adrock, but mostly Renton who was deemed the hero of the world by Jurgens and Holland. The whole world accepted this too because he stopped the world from clasping and killing everyone. Looking at the cover of RayOut he saw the picture of when Renton was with Eureka on the long board. This was the picture that made everyone believe that humans and coralians could live together, it was the picture that showed it was possible and it was happening too. Maurice would love to say in his mind "This is my papa!" but he could never bring himself to say it out loud. With the second summer of love, the trappar lines or Ray lines shifted and Bellforest now got great waves. But because this town wasn't really big on reffing, no one was around to ref with and he would look stupid doing it alone. Maeter and Linck just came back to the room and they were playing with a toy that Axel made.

"Hey Maurice you want to play with us" they said from under him. He had the top bunk and he was always up there when he thought about things. He took out a small headset and placed it on his head and started listening to the music, something that Mathieu had left him with. He enjoyed the music that the Gekko State listened to and he was proud to go to Renton's school and say he was a member of the Gekko State. His life took a huge leap when he was given Renton's surname, not only could he have other friends besides just Maeter and Linck he could brag to them about everything cool that happened. Unlike Renton, he paid attention in class so his grades were a lot better then Renton's and on top of that Renton was embarrassed about his father but he was proud of what Renton did and he had proof, pictures and even pieces from the Nirvash. When the Nirvash changed again the archetype took a full form and busted out of the armor entirely so there were pieces everywhere for him to take. He took a piece for the head of Nirvash, he treasured it because it represented that the Nirvash even existed. The more he thought about it the more he thought how good life was for him now, but he thought it was worth it because he had suffered too. He nearly fell to the ground when he heard a door bell. He heard Axel's voice.

"Can you get that?!" Axel yelled from a far distance.

"Okay!" Maurice replied. Maeter and Linck followed because they love to see who would ring Axel's door bell, the only time you ever see that is when it was a customer or Holland. But when he opened the door he froze up and stood there, Maeter and Linck stood there too. Time stood still until Axel's voice broke the silence.

"Who is it?!" he yelled from the garage. Maurice couldn't speak. When Axel came from the back door he dropped the oiled screw driver and slowly walked up to door.

"We're home…" Renton said.

"Hi Maurice, Maeter and Linck" Eureka said smiling and waiting for them to run to her. They did just that and she embraced them but they still couldn't understand why they wore such warm clothes when the weather was so hot.

"Grandpa?" Renton asked. Axel started to recover from the shock of him standing there in front of him.

"Renton? Are you really back?" Axel asked. He was still in shock but he rubbed his eyes a few times and would touch Maurice on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and Eureka is with me too" he said moving a bit over to show Axel.

"Hello mister Thurston" Eureka said looking up to him.

"Uh…you don't have to call me that, just grandpa or Axel would do" Axel said. They both went into the house and Renton looked around and remembered his old house or rather room was destroyed when Eureka crashed Nirvash into it. When you first enter the house there was stairs that led to the upstairs and then to the left of it was a hall to the kitchen and then the backyard. He took off the heavy and sweaty coat that he used to hide his identity and when Eureka took off her's her wings popped up and Eureka felt relieved that she could move the wings again. Axel looked with surprise when he saw the wings but Renton didn't seem to notice them, Axel knew Renton got used to them.

"Here you go papa" Maurice said handing him a glass of water.

"Papa?" Renton asked in confusion.

"Grandpa, can you show him?" Maurice turned to Axel. He nodded and took out a small piece of paper from a drawer and gave it to Renton. Renton and Eureka took a look at it and looked at each other.

"Grandpa…we didn't …" he didn't know what to say.

"Holland took the liberty" Axel said taking the piece of paper back.

"So Eureka and I are married and have three fully adopted kids?" Renton asked in amazement.

"Yup" was the answer Axel gave them. Renton looked at Eureka again and they held hands.

"But Grandpa… Can you keep me and Eureka coming back a secret?" Renton asked.

"Why?" Axel asked confused.

"We-we have our reasons…" Eureka answered for Renton.

"Well, it's good that you're back" Axel said. After their talk Axel got Renton to help him with the work in the garage. By dinner time Eureka had made some hotdogs, pizza and orange juice, when Axel took a bite he was surprised at how good it was.

"Wow, this is quite good" Axel complemented.

"Thanks…" Eureka replied. Maeter and Linck were tearing apart the food already and Maurice was just there thinking.

"Maurice, if you don't eat now Maeter and Linck will take everything" Renton said as he took a zip of juice.

"Oh…Sorry, I was just thinking" Maurice said as Renton broke his thought.

"So… which schools are you enlisted in?" Eureka asked.

"I'm going to Renton's school. Or at least what Grandpa told me" Maurice answered. Renton nearly choked on his drink when he heard this.

"So everyone knows…" he asked recovering from the shock.

"Yeah…They all say you're so cool and they all wanted to see you again" Maurice said almost mockingly.

"Really…" Renton replied in disbelief.

"So how are your grades?" Eureka asked Maeter and Linck who were still tearing apart the food.

"Okay" they said with food in their mouths.

"And you Maurice?" Renton turned to Maurice.

"I have an average of about 79 right now" he replied.

"That's a lot better then me…" he said looking disappointed. They spent most of dinner talking about the year and a half that they were way, but when Axel asked them what they did Renton and Eureka made up that they were exploring around earth. After they finished eating and cleaned up the dished Renton and Eureka asked where they were going to sleep for the night. Axel had expected Renton to come back so he had an extra room built just for them. They went upstairs and Axel opened the room, there were two beds placed closely together.

"Here's where you sleep" Axel said as he got to his own room.

"Thanks Grandpa" Renton said as he left the room.

"Which side do you want?" Renton asked looking at her.

"Hm… I guess I like the left side (When you first enter the room's left)" Eureka said still thinking. They got ready for bed; Eureka realized they didn't have anything to change into and Maeter's clothes were too small for her. Renton didn't have anything either, his old room with all his clothes was crushed and burned. Renton solved this problem by "borrowing" some of Axel's stuff but even though it was itchy and smelled like and old lamp they still managed to fall asleep in them.

**To be continued…**

**The boy that is a young man now and the girl that is a young woman now return home, but will the adults find out? Next time: Fight or Flight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Okay it's late at night and I'm half dead, I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. I've been a bit busy but I finished the 3rd chapter. Sleepy time...

**Chapter 3: Fight or flight**

"Hey Grandpa, Eureka and I found out we didn't have clothes to change into… so…can we go shopping for some?" Renton asked with a fake smile.

"If you're going out for shopping you might as well pick up a few things" Axel said.

"Okay, just give me a list and I'll be on my way" Renton said.

"Eureka, you want to come too?" Renton suddenly turned.

"Sure…" Eureka was still unsure about her wings and they needed to stay hidden for now. Renton wore sun glasses and moved his hair around to change his appearance; he also wore his grandpa's shirt and pants to so no one would recognize him. Eureka because of her large wings she had to fold them up tight so they'll fit in the coat and not show up as a bugle. Instead of folding them up, she wrapped them around her legs and waist to keep them smaller. Wearing a hat and using her hair to cover the green jewel in her head they headed out. Maurice, Maeter and Linck were at school and Axel had just finished all the orders leaving Renton and Eureka with a lot of free time. They walked into the streets and with the list that Axel had given them, they started to look around. Axel's list was full of mechanic parts and tools, all of which were familiar to Renton; he knew where and how much they sold for. Axel had also given them extra money for the clothes that they needed, after about an hour of buying parts for machines, Renton and Eureka stumble upon a clothing store and decided to check it out. The store owner saw them pick a few dresses and they were very picky about the backs, they took them to try it on. The girl in the long coat stayed there for a while and came out with all the stuff she took in; feeling a bit suspicious the owner checked all the stuff five times. After he finished checking Renton paid him and they were off; they bought 6 dresses and all of them had the back exposed. When they finally finished Axel's list of parts they looked around for other clothing stores. They walked around a bit more and found another one, Renton found something he liked. Two black T-shirts, two blues ones, 4 pairs of black/blue pants and two red jackets to go over them, Eureka bought something too; she got a small tank top and a mini skirt.

"I wonder how Eureka's gone look in those" Renton thought to himself when he saw what Eureka picked. When they finished looking around they went to the store clerk and got ready to pay for the clothes.

"That'll be 95 dollars" the clerk said. Renton reached for the wallet and they just had enough. Well it was a 100 dollar bill but, it was just enough to cover the cost, they returned home with the heavy parts and new clothes. By now the kids returned and Eureka changed into the tank top and mini skirt, Renton didn't see yet and went to greet the kids when they got back.

"Welcome home you guys" Renton said.

"Is there anything to eat!" they asked together, just then Eureka walked in.

"Renton's almost done making your snacks" Eureka said as she walked in. Renton's jaw dropped, Eureka looked hot in the top and mini skirt, Maeter and Linck ran up to her to say hi. The top and skirt were blue and she wore sandals, she looked at Renton saw him staring at her.

"How do I look?" she said as she spun around once, showing him her back side. Renton remained silent for a moment and finally mustered up his voice.

"It-it looks really nice" Renton said still nervous.

"You look really pretty, Eureka" he added. Eureka's face turned red upon hearing this. Maurice was staring too, never has Eureka ever tried on something different other then the blue and white military dress that she always wore. For the rest of that night Renton's face was always red.

"Those poor children…" Anemone said sadly as she looked upon the small piece of armor of one of the fallen LFOs.

"Those bastards couldn't take them so they took them out" Dominic said over the intercom.

"Well at least we manage to save two, I just wish we still had the third one" Holland said.

"Sorry we couldn't be there to defend you" he apologized.

"No, there was nothing you could do, but there was something I was wondering; there were two people that took one of the prototypes" he started.

"They defend most of the people and only disabled the KLFs; much like Renton and Eureka's fighting style" he said.

"I'll look into the case a bit more, but until then; watch out they might be back for the other two" Holland warned.

"Dominic… The Exiellenia… It's…" she couldn't say.

"What?" Dominic asked.

"The Exiellenia… it wants the two people that piloted it to do it again" she said.

"It said it liked them and they were gentle, he said one of them heard it speak" Anemone said still looking at the fragment of LFO.

"Holland, I think that those people that used the Exiellenia were Renton and Eureka" he said.

"Well, I'll try to get any information on it, until then watch out" Holland said. Just as Dominic turned off the intercom he got a message from Dr. Bear and Mischa. He turned back to the little computer screen and pressed a small button; Dr. Bear and Mischa showed up.

"Dominic, Anemone, there's something amazing you have to see" Dr. Bear said eagerly.

"What is it?" Dominic asked.

"Come to hanger 21, hurry" Dr. Bear said. Anemone and Dominic headed for the hanger for the surprise when they arrived they saw the LFOs that were destroyed completely repaired but the original armor was all gone.

"What happened here?" Dominic asked.

"It seems the archetype repaired itself, and more amazingly; it rebuilt most of the armor by itself" Dr. Bear said with excitement. Anemone looked at the LFOs and blankly stared at them.

"They… they're okay, but they say they didn't do it" she said still looking at them.

"What? Then who did?" Dominic and Dr. Bear asked.

"Exiellenia did" she answered. They all looked to the LFO named Exiellenia, they walked to the LFO and took a look at it and nothing was out of the ordinary.

"So, what are these LFO; they all look the same" Anemone asked.

"Their called the Exiellenia series" Dr. Bear answered.

"They all have the abilities of the Exiellenia, but not as strong" he added.

"Why? Isn't one enough" Anemone asked curiously.

"These were special ones, they repaired themselves to this form and this form only" he said.

"But other then that, they are still weaker then the original" he added.

"This child is different from the others… What about the typeChaos?" she asked.

"It's okay, it's the only other one that didn't get damage" Dr. Bear replied.

"The Exiellenia wants to do something but it won't tell me…" Anemone said disappointed.

"Just like the Nirvash and theEND we'll have to find out what its mission is" Dr. Bear said with a wink.

"Holland… do you really think that Renton and Eureka are back?" Talho asked.

"I believe so, they're the only ones that could pilot like that" he said. He was watching the security tape over and over to see the fighting style of the Exiellenia.

"We'll visit the kids and Axel to see if they heard anything" he suddenly said getting up.

"Hap, Doggie, set course for Bellforest!" he said as he entered the bridge.

"Roger that" they replied. The Gekko-Go turned and began following another Ray Line to Bellforest. Holland returned to studying the video of the Exiellenia, he thought more about why Renton and Eureka didn't want to see them. Holland thought the world was at a time of peace, but little did he know of the plans that Dewey left behind with his "kids".

"I thought after a year with me, you'd be more used to me…" the man in the military uniform said as 3 kids spat at his face.

"You should try to live normal lives, or at least try to…" he said looking disappointed.

"We belong only to Dewey!" the blond boy said.

"You can never replace him!" other said. Jurgens had been taking care of the Dewey kids for a long time, and because they were always together they never got names and were always referred to as "the kids". Jurgens knew that he had to give them names if they were to ever be normal children, with the help of Holland he was able to give them official names. Even though he had given them names they still refused to use them and would always plot ways to injure or torture Jurgens. Unable to connect with them, Jurgens just kept trying to; but for a year and half they still hated him for killing Dewey.

"Leader, we'll be within Bellforest air space in 1 hour" Hap said looking at the monitor.

"Good" Holland wanted to see if Renton and Eureka dropped by Axel's, they had been traveling to Bellforest for 4 hours now and Holland was anxious to find out.

"You really think they'll be there?" Talho asked.

"If they came back then that's the first place they'd go" Holland was almost sure that they'd be there.

"Leader, a call from Tresor" Gidget said breaking the silence.

"Huh? Patch it through" Holland said surprised. He and Talho went to Gidget and looked to the monitor and Dominic was there.

"Dominic, what is it?" Holland asked.

"I just wanted you to know, the four LFOs that were badly damaged repaired themselves" Dominic said over the intercom.

"What?" Holland was surprised.

"And they rebuilt themselves in the form of Exiellenia, the LFO that the two strangers piloted" he said.

"So you really think it's them" Holland said as his suspicion grew.

"I think so… but we're not are too sure. I just thought you just wanted to know" Dominic said with uncertainty.

"Thanks for the info" Holland said. He was thinking more and more that it was Eureka and Renton. The Gekko-Go landed on the town tower and set down to Bellforest where they went to Axel's house. They rang the door bell and Axel answered.

"Hi Axel…" Holland wasn't too happy.

"What do you want now" Axel said showing the same hostility as he always did.

"I was wondering of Renton or Eureka have been around" he asked nervously, Holland was scared of Axel because of certain reasons which we all know.

"No, they haven't returned and if they did I'd tell you" Axel said keeping up his tone.

"Okay…thanks…" Holland said as he turned around. Renton and Eureka were lucky today, the kids were upstairs and they saw Holland walking to the door. They quickly told them to not mention that they had return, this was painful to them but they didn't want to return to fighting. They watched as Holland met up with Gidget and Doggie who looked disappointed when they heard they weren't there. They left shortly after that, Renton and Eureka feeling safe return to the downstairs.

"Thanks grandpa…" Renton said feeling a bit sad.

"I'm guessing if he's coming here, he might take you two away again" Axel said.

"I do feel guilty that we can't say hi to them" Eureka said.

"When the time is right, when the time is right" Axel said reassuringly. Renton was in the washroom washing his hands; he stared long and hard at the mirror and looked at his forehead. The jewel was gone, but this wasn't a surprise for him; it would only appear if he called out to Eureka, or when Eureka called out to him. He thought about his time with Eureka in the forest; he and Eureka were just living.

"Are you done yet?" asked a little annoyed voice.

"Almost" Renton replied. It was Maeter. He got out and saw the little girl staring at him looking annoyed.

"Papa, you really need to use the washroom faster" she said as she strolled into the washroom. Eureka was in their room getting ready to get to bed, she seemed worried about something but when she saw Renton the thought seemed to have disappeared from her face.

"Sorry guys Axel said he got nothing" Holland said as he returned to the captain seat.

"That's a disappointment" Hap said.

"Say, how's Charles doing?" Holland turned to Talho. (Note: Charles is Holland and Talho's baby. I used this name for my other fanfiction so when I write other E7 stories some of the names and plot may over lap)

"Still sleeping" Talho answered crossing her arms.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight…" he said to himself. He strolled around the Gekko-Go and stopped at each memorable room. First was Renton's room, the little closet he'd given Renton when he named him an official Gekko State member. Next were Eureka and the kids' room, the four beds and the drawings that were taped on it. The last room was the infirmary, Mischa left shortly after the second summer of love. With Eureka and Renton gone they didn't need her around that often anymore, she went to Tresor with Dr. Bear to study more about the ring that appeared around the earth. He continued on and found himself lost in thought, without realizing where he was going he made his way to the hanger. He looked at the mat that the Nirvash had once rested on; it was now used by the newly repaired Devilfish. He looked to his right and saw the new 909 from Tresor; his old one was torn in half when he fought against theEND, something he didn't like. He finally left the hanger and began his thoughts again. He was trying to use old good memories to wash out his stress but all that he came up with was the hate thoughts. He finally returned to his room with Talho and walked in. There was a crib and many baby decorations around the room, the bright colors kept him a wake most of the time. Holland knew what his goals were; to find Eureka and Renton and find a way to bring the other half of the planet back. These plans were to be greatly changed later on when he least expected them to.

"Eureka…can you sleep?" Renton asked as he turned his head toward the bed next to him.

"Renton…that LFO we piloted the other day…" she started.

"It called us Mama and Papa…" she said.

**To be continued…**

**Fear of war distances the young man and young woman from their friends, what will the new child bring them? Next time: Returning to the sky.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. Plot and new characters are mine however.

**Chapter 4: Returning to the sky**

"Do you think we did the right thing by not returning to the Gekko-Go" Renton asked looking at a screw driver.

"This isn't our war… Even if we return we can't do anything" Eureka said trying to comfort Renton.

"Thanks…" he said feeling a bit better.

"Well, I better help Grandpa finish up in the garage" he said as he got up. It's been a week since Holland came to ask Axel if he'd seen them, Renton didn't feel right about avoiding him. But what's done is done so Renton brushed off the thought and life continued just as it did before he left; only he has three kids and a wife at age 16. He thought about this and he felt a bit embarrassed, that wasn't the only thing that made him a little embarrassed; Maurice, Maeter and Linck got around the idea to call him "Papa". While he felt a little embarrassed about this, he was happy with Eureka and the kids living with him. This life wouldn't be disturbed for six months.

"Dr. Bear, the Exiellenia won't move anymore" a scientist said looking at a chart.

"How strange, it won't even more for Anemone…Same with the other models…" Dr. Bear said. He looked at the data and finally concluded why they wouldn't move anymore: some of them didn't need pilots. He looked at the picture of the cockpits again and realized that they weren't meant for piloting; but rather for holding people.

"Tell Anemone, she can only pilot the typeChaos from this series" he said.

"I wonder why this is happening…" Dr. Bear said. A man ran to him with another chart, he examined the papers and came to a conclusion.

"What purpose do these LFOs have…" he thought, he knew there wasn't enough data to make any conclusions but he had a faint idea as to why. Each of the four LFOs didn't have any type of weapons and they didn't have anything other then the armor. The ref boards that each held were also the same now, each followed the colors of the LFO. One was bright yellow, one was odd blue not like the Exiellenia, another was fiery red and the last one was orangey. Dr. Bear pondered about the meaning of the colors but nothing came to mind. The colors didn't match the seven swell and it didn't match anything else, the Exiellenia series was full of mysteries that not even Greg Egan could solve. He looked to the typeChaos again, the black and white of the LFO some what made it look innocent. It didn't seem to have a proper color but the black and white suited it well. He went over the weapon systems of the Exiellenia in great detail to himself; even adding the most common ones. The Exiellenia had over 10 different common and new based weapons. It had: 2 sets of boomerang blades, homing lasers attached to the arms, missiles hidden near the back, two blades under the fore arm, the ref board could be used to hit enemies because the Exiellenia had ref board bits on the body, a large laser cannon was mounted on the chest, the blade placed on the head could also be used, the legs missiles holders that would come out and fire, the other two were just missile holders that could be attached or detached. The LFO had a sleek design even with all the weapons designed into it. This was a new generation LFO, even the power pack for this one was great; this was one of the reasons it was given the number "TB 101". All LFOs with TA 101 in their series number was a Nirvash and all those that had TB 101 were Exiellenias, however, there has been only two Nirvashes; one being the Nirvash itself and the other being theEND. The Exiellenia series was just as strange as the Nirvash series itself, for one there was never a TB for the 101 series but Exiellenia took that title. Even though they have six of the seven they had only 1 of them was useable, the rest wouldn't move; even at the most experienced pilots or even Anemone. Dr. Bear thought more and more about this until Mischa broke his concentration.

"You know if you continue to stand there someone might hit you" she said walking to him. Dr. Bear was standing on the middle of the hanger where supply cars would go by.

"Oh, sorry" Dr. Bear said a small blush.

"Always the same" Mischa said sighing.

"How much weight have you lost this time" she asked crossing her arms.

"About another 5 kilograms" he said feeling a bit proud of himself. Dr. Bear didn't look any thinner then the last time Renton and Eureka saw him but he has lost some weight.

"Glad to see you're making a bit of progress" she said looking at him.

"So, how's Anemone?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong with her, as far as the records go; Anemone is perfectly normal" she said.

"It seems that these LFO won't move for her and normally they would, even the ones that could move a bit on their own" he said.

"Well, whatever the cause is, Anemone doesn't have anything to do with this" she said before walking further to the LFOs.

"So these four changed right?" she said as she looked to the four Exiellenias.

"Yeah… we gave them their types too" he said.

"The yellow one is the typeSlasher, the blue one is the typeCross, the red one is the typeFlyer and the last one is the typeWill" he said explaining the LFOs.

"Amazing how they recovered and repaired themselves, but it seems they don't like the pilots" he said.

"Well, until the times comes these LFO will just have to stay here" Mischa said.

"Hey Dominic…" Anemone said looking depressed.

"How was it?" Dominic asked.

"Those children won't talk to me anymore, they said one thing to me and that was it" she said.

"What did they say?" Dominic asked.

"Nirvash…" she said.

"That's weird, why would they say Nirvash… everyone knows it disappeared with Renton and Eureka…" Dominic said. Holland and he had a theory that where the Nirvash took the other half of the planet is where Renton and Eureka might be, still unsure if this theory is correct. Everyone that known Renton and Eureka were at a lost and not sure if they were still even on the planet. Holland and the rest of the Gekko-Go crew set out to look for them or at least try to, while Dr. Bear and the rest of Tresor researched about the Command Cluster sphere that held Eureka. Nothing remained of Eureka's prison; everything from it was destroyed and returned to the Scab Coral. Dominic and Anemone were planning on having a wedding when Renton and Eureka returned or when they were 18, which ever one came first. Dominic broke away form his thoughts and turned to Anemone who was still depressed about the LFOs.

"Hey, let's get some cake!" Dominic said cheerfully.

"What type of cake…?" Anemone said with a spark in her eyes.

"You pick, my treat tonight" he said.

"Okay…" Anemone said evilly. They went to the cake store and she ordered the triple supreme strawberry with chocolate surprise. This of course was a very, very, very expensive cake (About $400) and it was huge.

"How are you going to finish that" Dominic said looking surprised.

"I'll eat it…" Anemone said as Dominic got ready to pay the chief.

"You're never goanna finished that" he said as he paid the chief.

"I will!" Anemone protested.

"Well, not in one day" she added.

"I just hope you don't get sick…" Dominic said sounding worried. Dominic had the pleasure of bringing the cake to the motorcycle, seeing as how he could never bring it home he had the store deliver it in their truck. Their home was near Tresor and it was a large house for two people, for one; there were six bedrooms, two living rooms, 3 bathrooms, and two stories (Two floors for the dim people out there). Even though they didn't have much stuff, Anemone filled up most of the house with stuffed animals and litter boxes for Gilver. In the cellar there is a cool room and Anemone stored her huge cake there, along with other cakes that Dominic might not even know about. Dominic knew about the cakes but he would never venture to there. Anemone took 3 weeks to finish the cake, Dominic still wasn't sure how Anemone could eat so much sugar and still be thin and no high sugar-blood levels. Once she was done Dominic wanted to bring a small chocolate to Tresor for a party. He opened the door and saw the cake he needed and reached out to get it.

"Anemone won't miss one cake would she…?" he said looking at the small cake.

"Are you stealing my cake?" Anemone asked from behind him. Shivers shot through his spine.

"N-no, I was just getting this for the party at Tresor…" he said shaking.

"But that's my cake…" Anemone said; Dominic still had he back to her.

"Uh…" Dominic couldn't say anything.

"Okay, let's go to the party now!" Anemone's voice sounded cheery. Dominic was still shaking.

"What's wrong?" Anemone asked; Dominic felt his body weaken; the poor guy was still shaking but he soon recovered and proceed.

"Hey Hap how long before we reach Tresor?" Holland asked.

"Two hours Holland" Hap replied.

"Ah we're goanna be late" he said disappointingly.

"Well if you didn't spend so much time at that ref spot we wouldn't be late would we?" Talho said sarcastically.

"But-but everyone wanted to stay and…" he couldn't find an excuse.

"Can't change anything now" Talho said. Using the ballistic flight was useless at this range to Tresor so they arrived at the party late. It was the anniversary of Renton and Eureka's disappearance from the world and everyone that knew them came. Jurgens and the crew of the Super Izumo came as well, but the kids refused to see the man who killed Dewey.

"Well, it's been two years now…" Holland started talking to Jurgens.

"Still no word?" Jurgens asked.

"Yeah… I'm thinking they may have really disappeared with the Nirvash" Holland replied.

"Maybe they're waiting for us…" Jurgens started.

"For what?" Holland asked in confusion.

"For us to finally get people to understand Coralians and to stop this war once and for all" he said.

"Well, the parts that broke off… I got information that they joined each other" Holland said.

"How many parts now…" Jurgens asked.

"About three separate groups remain, one of them was responsible for the attack here" he said.

"Well, maybe when we finally bring peace they'll return with everyone" he said. The party was mostly talking and Dr. Bear devouring the sweets and Anemone devouring the cake. Dominic finally got a chance to speak with Holland again.

"Holland… Do you really think Renton and Eureka are still here" he asked.

"I believe in them and whether they're still on our side or with the Nirvash" Holland replied.

"If they wish to return then they will, if they don't want to then we have to make the world ready for it" he said.

"Hey, where's Anemone?" Holland started.

"She's over there" he said as he pointed to the girl dressed in pink eating the large cake that they had.

"Wow" Holland said in amazement.

"I've been living with her and I still don't get how she could eat so many cakes" Dominic said sighing.

"Anyways, how's you're kid" Dominic asked.

"Fine, you want to see him?" Holland said feeling overwhelming pride.

"Sure, I'll get Anemone" Dominic said. He went to Anemone and told her that he was going to see Holland and Talho's child; she put down the plate and walked with him.

"Talho, Dominic wants to see Charles" Holland said as he took the baby in his arms. Dominic and Anemone looked at the baby who was awake and smiling.

"He has grey hair" Anemone said. The baby had short grey hair and green eyes, the eyes were large and he was cheerful.

"Looks like you" Dominic said comparing the father and son. Stoner walked by now and he saw Dominic and Anemone with Holland.

"Hey Stoner" Dominic and Anemone said as he came up to them.

"Hey yourself" Stoner said bringing up his hand.

"How's RayOut coming along" Dominic asked.

"Well with the chaos that the second summer of love caused, I managed to continue RayOut for a few more issues" he said.

"Well, I say keep up the good work" Anemone said.

"Haven't been anything too interesting without those two though…" he said disappointingly.

"Yeah, everything seems to have been more adventurous with those two" Dominic said.

"Well, I better go get some cake" Stoner said walking away.

"Save some for me!" Anemone said running after him.

"Dominic, you really need to watch her cake consuming" Talho said in amazement.

"She loves cake too much to be controlled…" he said jokingly. After the party Anemone got sick from eating one-third of the cake (It's a really, really, really big cake okay?). Tresor was a separate part of the military but because the others had broken off they got research money and supplies by selling KLFs, LFOs, and even other types of weapons. As for the other three parts, they performed services for the public; the council of sages was gone, and the military easily disbanded. One of these four remaining parts attacked Tresor to steal the new generation LFO models, but they were only successful in capturing one. Not long after the party at Tresor, they got information about the SOF that attacked them. That part held 3000 battle ships and many soldiers; they even had the SOF with them. It wasn't long before they launched an attack on those who supported Holland and Tresor. They started with Bellforest.

"Hey Maurice, help me get the torch" Renton said form under the large KLF. He and Axel were working on a KLF from Tresor, a normal order. It was known as a new generation KLF, using the typeZERO's spec-2 design they made new types of KLF with a plane/jet mode. This one was damaged in an air combat with bandits and needed to be repaired, but the scientists at Tresor didn't have the skills to make it so they asked Axel to.

"Well, good as new!" Renton said looking at the KLF.

"It looks nice" Eureka said looking at it as well.

"It's a happy child" she added. Maurice took a snap shot and examined his catch.

"You really out done yourself this time Papa" Maurice said showing him his new picture.

"It's not really that good…" Renton said nervously.

"Everyone run!" a voice from the outside yelled. Axel heard this and opened the door to the garage, it was a man and he was injured. They got him a blanket and rested him on the floor.

"What happened?" Axel asked.

"An-an attack" he said frightfully.

"What?" Renton asked.

"Some…some KLFs came in and started attacking us…" the man said trying to calm down.

"Where are they now?" Axel asked.

"They're coming! You have to get out of here" he said. Renton looked to the KLF he just repaired and looked to Eureka. They climbed in and started the KLF's engines; it got out of the holder and walked outside. The ref board was with it and it left the garage, in no time at all it flew into the air; after a short flight the enemy came into sight.

"Renton!" Eureka said as the KLFs came into contact. Quickly responding Renton turned the KLF and tried to hit the other KLF with its ref board; he was forced to do this because the KLF he was using didn't have weapons with it. Eureka and Renton managed to get the KLF to injure the arm and leg of the enemy KLF but they knew other units would come. They landed back to the garage.

"Grandpa, get the kids and that man on" Renton yelled.

"What are you doing!?" Axel asked back.

"Getting us away form here, we can't win like this!" Renton yelled back. Axel took everyone on the KLF, there barely enough room and the KLF was meant only to have three people but they needed to get away. Taking flight it changed into a jet.

"Sorry Eureka… Looks like we have to return to fighting" Renton sadly.

**To be continued…**

**The young man and the young woman must return to the friends that might bring them to war, but how will the adults act? Next time: Fly with the Child. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. (Sorry for not updating as fast as I normally would but I got the bad case of writer's block and a fair amount of distractions and laziness during this time. For now I'll try to over come this problem so please R & R)

**Chapter 5: Fly with the Child**

"Looks like we have to return to fighting…" Renton said sadly.

"I guess it's our war now" Eureka said. The attackers saw the KLF's jet mode and flew after them; they were catching up until they got to an area with thicker trappar. The density of the trappar began increasing and so did the speed of the KLF. Renton was sure that he'd need to get to Tresor but it was far away and the energy levels of the KLF weren't even enough for one-third of the trip. He was able to get them closer to the tower of Bellforest and there was a large red Military battle ship. If it was part of the Tresor group that they wouldn't fire; if they weren't then they were in trouble. Carefully nearing the large ship and showing himself and the KLF's serial number they were there because they were defending against the attackers. When he opened a channel to the ship's captain and it was none other then Jurgens himself, Renton remembered him because he gave the Gekko-Go fuel to save Eureka. Jurgens was surprised to see Renton and Eureka with the kids in a KLF unit.

"You're Renton aren't you" he asked surprised.

"Yeah…" Renton replied.

"Please we have to get to Tresor" he added. Eureka looked out and saw a black and white LFO fighting but because of the overwhelming amount of KLFs attacking it was having trouble taking them down.

"Mister? Do you have another LFO on that ship?" Eureka asked.

"We have another one…but it won't move… we wanted to bring it here so Axel could have a look at it" he said disappointingly.

"We'll take it" Renton said as he landed the KLF. They hopped out and got the children safely in the Super Izumo, not long after that Jurgens showed them the Exiellenia.

"Let's go Eureka" Renton said looking at her.

"Yeah" Eureka nodded. They got in, Jurgens was expecting the LFO to stay where it was but to his surprise it rose up, picked up its board, and launched. Anemone in the typeChaos saw the Exiellenia roar past her and watched as two blades flipped out its fore arms. Wasting no time it cut off the arms, legs and boards of the KLFs. The Exiellenia was doing so much damage to the attacking force that they forgot about Anemone and turned their attention to the Exiellenia instead. It was flying and fighting just like at Tresor, using the lasers on its arms it fired the homing lasers. Without even getting touched it defeated 9 squads of KLFs that fought against it. Performing a cut-back drop turn and then coming down to take out six KLFs at the same time made the enemy scared. In the distance Eureka and Renton saw the battle ships that launched the attack; they saw it as a threat and charged the cannon in the chest of the Exiellenia. Draining about 50 percent of the Exiellenia's power it fired on the ships and took out the wings and reflection films. The enemy knew they lost and quickly retreated, Eureka and Renton brought the Exiellenia back to the Super Izumo where the other KLF pilots watched to see who could pilot a LFO like that. Everyone saw who it was; a boy with brown hair and a red jacket and dark colored pants and a girl with blue hair and green butterfly wings. They held hands then jumped out and walked to the Super Izumo again, everyone watched as three little kids and an old man walked out to greet them.

"You were amazing!" Linck said hugging Eureka.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Eureka…" Renton said looking at her.

"Yeah… This child feels like the Nirvash…" she said turning to the blue and white LFO.

"Renton, Eureka!" Jurgens said as he walked to them.

"Where have you been all this time" he said with a million questions ready to pile on them.

"We've been around" Renton said nervously. Just as Jurgens readied for his next question, Dominic and Anemone came up to them.

"Renton, where have you been all this time?" he asked as he faced Renton.

"We were lost somewhere" Eureka said covering for Renton.

"Where?" Anemone asked.

"We're not sure" Renton said, they didn't want to tell them they had returned six months ago; Axel of course, agreed to everything they made up.

"Well, wait till Holland and the Gekko-Go hear about this" Dominic said feeling excited. From there they embarked on the Super Izumo to Tresor. The Gekko-Go was helping around Tresor by delivering KLFs and parts, but the Super Izumo was to go to Bellforest and let Axel take a look at the Exiellenia. Even without Dr. Bear everyone knew that the Exiellenia only moved for Renton and Eureka. Dominic and Anemone had all the time in the world to interrogate Renton and Eureka. Finally separating the two they got the time to talk to them individually.

"Renton… So how's it going?" Dominic didn't know where to begin.

"Fine…" Renton said moving his eyes around to see if anyone else was there.

"First off, what happened when you went to save Eureka from the command cluster?" Dominic asked.

"A lot of things happened and I can't explain it either…" Renton said nervously.

"Well, tell me what you did" Dominic asked in curiosity.

"When I knew we would take too long to reach Eureka I asked Nirvash to help" he said recalling his memory.

"Go on" Dominic said impatiently.

"When I told her I needed Eureka I got her to transform…" Renton said.

"Wait… You called the Nirvash a "her"…" Dominic asked confused.

"Well, after I saved Eureka… She spoke to us…" Renton said thinking about it.

"Nirvash spoke?" Dominic asked in excitement.

"Yeah…" Renton said. While Dominic asked Renton about the time he disappeared, Anemone took the time to talk to Eureka about certain stuff.

"I never really got a chance to complement you on your wings, they look really nice" Anemone said.

"Oh…thanks…" Eureka said shyly.

"And I wanted to thank you for helping me realize that I like Dominic…" Anemone said cheerfully.

"We just wanted to help…" Eureka said nervously.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for that" Anemone added.

"So…How are things with Renton?" Anemone asked nudging Eureka.

"It's been very peaceful" Eureka said smiling.

"Hey, you want to try my new cake!" Anemone said as she remembered she stashed a cake in the fridge of the Super Izumo.

"Cake?" Eureka asked the fact was; Eureka never had a cake before because she didn't know the kids' birthdays and the Gekko-Go always being at war, she never even heard of one, let alone try one.

"You don't know what a cake is?" Anemone asked in shock.

"I think I've heard about it, but I'm not-" Eureka was cut off.

"You have to try it!" Anemone said still in shock.

"Okay…" Eureka said confused. Anemone led Eureka to the kitchen of the Super Izumo and found the cake she stashed; it was a triple mango short cake.

"Here it is" Anemone said as she go the cake out. She cut a small piece of cake then placed it on a dish and handed it to Eureka. Eureka nervously took small bite of the cake and her eyes lit up.

"This is really good" Eureka still tasting.

"I can't believe you never had a cake before!" Anemone said. As for the rest of the story, the Super Izumo arrived at Tresor and with the announcement of Renton and Eureka's return, everyone came to the scene to see for themselves. Renton and Eureka readied themselves for the question that they knew everyone would ask: Where have you been? Eureka and Renton decided on one answer and that they'd use only that: "We just returned from earth not long ago." Everyone and I mean EVERYONE asked them the same questions over and over again such as: Where did you go? How did you return? What happened to the Nirvash? What did you see in the Command cluster? And many more questions like these. Finally escaping the wrath of questions, Eureka and Renton were reunited with the crew of the Gekko-Go. Holland of course was the first to ask them the same question that they answered four hundred times.

"Got'cha!" Stoner said as he took a picture.

"The return of the heroes of the world, finally something interesting for RayOut" Stoner said looking proud of the film in his hands.

"Eureka, Renton, it's really nice to see you again" Talho said as she walked in on them.

"Hi Talho!" Renton and Eureka said together.

"You two worried a lot of people you know" Talho warning them.

"Sorry…" they said looking guilty.

"Get ready you six, we're leaving soon!" Holland said as he got ready to board the Gekko-Go.

"Where are we going?" Renton asked.

"Well you saw Bellforest under attack right?" Holland said turning around.

"Yeah…" Renton said confused.

"I got information that they attacked because Bellforest was a supporter of the Tresor group. We're not sure if they would attack other places but it's safer here on the Gekko-Go" Holland said.

"Wait!?" Axel said angrily.

"Why should I leave Bellforest, it's my home!" he said.

"They might attack again and I want to make sure that you're all safe" Holland said backing away from the angry Axel.

"Well, I gotta prep the launch sequence" he said walking into the long run way of the Gekko-Go. Renton, Eureka, Axel and the kids enter the ship and looked around the hanger for a bit. The hanger of the Gekko-Go was almost the same as they left it; the 606 and the 808 sat in their respective spots and they turned to the 909's spot and found two LFOs sitting there. It was a new 909 and a repaired Devilfish.

"Holland got a new 909" Renton said as he examined the LFO.

"But why is the Devilfish still here?" Eureka asked.

"It's a back up LFO, just incase we needed another one" Hilda said walking up to them.

"Oh…" they said understandingly. All of them turned to the spot of the Nirvash and expecting it to be empty; it wasn't, in the place of the Nirvash was the Exiellenia.

"Why is the Exiellenia here?" they asked in surprise.

"It moved here by itself… from the Super Izumo" Hilda answered.

"It moved… just like…" Renton and Eureka said looking at each other.

"Oh, by the way, nice wings Eureka" Hilda said before she left them. Axel was examining the mechanics of the ship and its contents. Soon after the Gekko-Go took off and everything was normal, taking the time to catch up with their friends Renton, Eureka and the kids looked around while Axel tormented Woz and Jobs about their work on the ship. They saw Talho walking down the hall and decided to say hi.

"Hi Talho" Eureka said.

"Talho!" the kids said together.

"Hi everyone" Talho said as she looked at the kids and Eureka then to Renton.

"Wow you really got bigger" Talho said as she remembered Renton's original height. Renton's height had shot up since the last time the Gekko-Go crew saw him, growing almost as tall as Holland and getting a bit more muscular build from working with Axel he looked more grown up.

"Talho…I wanted to ask… how's your child" Eureka asked nervously.

"You want to see him?" she asked.

"Yeah" they agreed. Talho led them to her room with Holland and warned them to be quiet, carefully she showed them the small grey hair child in a dark blue crib near the bed and next to the couch in the room. They quietly watched over the sleeping child.

"What's his name?" Renton whispered.

"Charles" Talho answered softly. Renton gasped at the name, it was the name of a friend that he lost; something he stilled blamed himself for.

"Why did you name him Charles?" Renton asked.

"Holland realized that Charles was an important person to both you and him and in his memory we named our child after him" Talho answered in whispers. They left after seeing Charles and when they were outside Eureka confronted Talho with a question.

"Talho… How do you…get pregnant…?" Eureka felt her cheeks redden.

"Well, you should pay a visit to Mischa and Dr. Egan" Talho said.

"Dr. Bear?" Renton asked.

"Mischa and him are going to be staying with us for a while" she said.

"Are they leaving?" Eureka asked.

"They left us when you two disappeared" Talho said.

"Why?" Eureka asked.

"With you two gone and the world stop being an enemy to us she didn't really have much to do, so she returned to Tresor and started working there. Now that you two are back, she's going to monitor you two further" Talho told Eureka and Renton. They headed for the infirmary and greeted Mischa and Dr. Egan. Mischa of course was surprised to see Eureka with wings and green jewel in her forehead. Looking at Renton she realized only Eureka's physical body changed.

"Mischa… can you tell me about…child making?" Eureka asked reddening.

"Well, I have a course on it but…" Mischa was caught off guard by this but in the end she agreed to teach her if they let her take tissue samples and other medical purposes.

"First I'm going to examine you two then I'll show you, Eureka" Mischa said. Mischa took blood samples and skin tissue but what she was interested was the jewel and wings that Eureka had. She took the sample of the wings and scanned the jewel in her forehead, after examining Eureka Mischa turned her attention to Renton. She did the same tests and didn't look all too interested in Renton's data.

"It'll take a few days before I can thoroughly examine all the data" Mischa said looking up from the computer. Renton knew that Mischa was going to teach Eureka about sex-Ed and he knew about what the course consisted of (Him having at least an 8th grade education).

"So I guess I'll go see what Grandpa and the kids are doing" Rentons aid opening the door.

"Renton… Can you stay here with me…?" Eureka asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I learned this stuff already so there's no point learning it again" Renton said trying to avoid going through the course that embarrassed him the most.

"Please… I feel better with you here" Eureka said trying to convince Renton.

"Okay…" Renton said defeated. Agreeing to stay through the course, Renton and Eureka sat down on the infirmary bed and Mischa took out a small TV. Mischa started with the introduction to the course, a video that Renton was all too familiar with. While Renton's face boiled, Eureka seemed to be very fascinated about the subject. Renton began remembering his time at school and everything the teacher taught, the text books and videos would continue to haunt his mind forever now. Mischa then showed Eureka about drug use, STDs and smoking which Eureka didn't care about. Renton tried to ignore most of what was happening and wished he was some where else his head strayed from corner to corner looking at the different medicine that was stored in the room he was in. Finally Mischa finished and Eureka had many questions waiting for her. Going through the questions she turned to Renton.

"Do have anything you want to ask?" she asked.

"No… I've been through this course already so my questions are answered" Renton said looking to the door. Eureka continued with her questions until she was finally satisfied with the explanations. They left the infirmary together and when they walked a bit further Eureka looked around to check if anyone was there and when she confirmed that no one else was there, she took Renton's hand and brought it up. She then looked at him starry eyes; for a moment Renton looked confused and then he realized what Eureka wanted.

"No" was the words he said, his face was redden.

"But why not" Eureka tried to convince Renton again.

"Because…" Renton was trying to find an excuse because he was nervous and scared of what might happen.

"Because we're still too young" Renton felt this was a good answer.

"But Mischa said that I could have one at this age" Eureka said protesting. Renton searched his mind for a defense.

"I didn't mean physically, I mean socially and emotionally" Renton found his defense. He remembered about teen pregnancy and that was going to be his strong defense.

"Please…" Eureka tried her last move.

"Let's wait till we're older" Renton's face was redder than a tomato. Eureka looked disappointed and defeated, she turned around thinking. Renton, feeling safe that Eureka had given up hope for now went to examine the Exiellenia. Eureka walking away began thinking.

"I'll get him…" she thought.

**To be continued…**

**Times of peace have fallen upon the planet, the young man and the young woman take advantage of this time; but what awaits them at the end of the tunnel. Next time: Take me**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is an unlicened fanfic and made only for fan purposes, this does not profit off anything copyrighted to Eureka seven or Eureka Seven itself. I don't own Eureka Seven or anything cpyrighted to it for short.

**Chapter 6: Take me**

"Renton, pass me the torque wrench" Axel said in a commanding voice.

"Okay!" Renton yelled back. He was very familiar with the tools that Axel ordered him to get.

"Are you going to tune that up to its peaks too" a very familiar voice asked.

"They didn't do a good job on some of the parts so Grandpa and I are going to fix it" Renton said turning to the voice.

"I always hate it when to do that" Dominic said.

"You're not very dedicated to machines are you?" Renton asked annoyed. Dominic and Anemone boarded the Gekko-Go at the same time that Eureka and Renton did, but Anemone ate something and was out for 3 days. Dominic of course had the pleasure of looking after her (Not, he suffered; he suffered a lot). When Renton and Eureka found out they were surprised. The Super Izumo was damaged and the Gekko-Go was traveling around to protect cities from being attacked, Dominic and Anemone wanted to help so they joined the Gekko-Go to help. For a while nothing happened so they decided to tune up the prototype LFOs. Dominic wanting to help was utterly useless; Renton on the other hand was as good as Axel in mechanics. Holland came into the hanger to show what they were doing.

"Put some pants on!" Axel said as Holland came in. He was wearing his boxers and holding a yellow bucket.

"I just wanted to invite Renton and Dominic to come along for a change" he said.

"Well-" Axel was cut off. Renton had run away already and Dominic had inched his way out of the hanger.

"Well I guess I'll be off then" Holland said escaping the wrath of Axel Thurston.

"Jeez, kids these days…" he said angrily. Renton and Dominic went to the bathroom with Holland and started talking.

"Hey Gidget" Eureka asked as Gidget looked at the cabinet of the ship's store. Eureka brought Anemone along for support.

"What Eureka?" Gidget asked turning her attention to Eureka.

"How do you…" Eureka started but couldn't finish the sentence.

"How do you what?" she asked.

"How do you…" Eureka whispered the rest into her ear.

"Oh!" Gidget understand now.

"Well… have you tried looking pretty for him?" she asked.

"Ah…um…" Eureka couldn't find the answer. She was so nervous.

"I'll help you, but you should ask Talho to help too" she added. Eureka looked happy when Gidget agreed to help her; together they went to Talho's room where she just came out.

"Oh, hi Eureka and Gidget" Talho said.

"Um…Talho… Can you help me with my make up again?" Eureka asked shyly.

"Sure" Talho said smiling.

"Holland, what do you plan to do?" Renton asked as he washed his hair.

"We need to find the expert on LFO build and actions" Holland replied.

"Why do we…?" Renton didn't finish the question.

"He might tell us what to do from this point on, the Exiellenia seems to want to tell us something but we're not sure" Holland asked.

"Why don't we ask Eureka to ask it that?" Renton asked.

"The archetype doesn't know itself and Dr. Bear doesn't seem to know what is wants either" Holland replied.

"The scientist's name is Raymond Yamato" Dominic said from the other side of Holland.

"He's an expert on what the archetype's wants to say even if the archetype itself doesn't know, he's also connect with the Voderak" he added.

"But there's a problem… He's in hiding right now and we've been trying to track him down for a while now" Holland said.

"Well… I guess we best hurry up and find this person" Renton said.

"Yeah…" they agreed.

"So… Dominic… How are things between you and Anemone" Renton asked with a sly smile.

"She's been a lot better since you saved her" he said looking happy.

"And how are things between you and Eureka" Holland butted in.

"Eureka and I have been getting along nicely" Renton said with a fake large smile.

"What about you, Holland?" Renton and Dominic asked inching closer to him.

"Unlike you two, I have a son now" he said proudly.

"But unfortunately Talho still can't cook…" he said bending his head down.

"Did I just say that out loud" Holland realized that Renton and Dominic were laughing their heads off.

"Ah-choo" Talho sneezed as she help Eureka with her make up.

"I think someone is talking behind your back" Gidget said laughing a bit.

"I bet I know who it is" Talho said calmly.

"Hey Dominic, how far did you go with Anemone?" Renton asked as he got into the large tub in the room.

"We're planning on marrying soon" he showing them a small ring on his ring finger.

"What?!" Renton asked in shock.

"We're planning on having it when you two got back" he added.

"So…it's coming really soon isn't it?" Renton asked.

"Yeah" Dominic nodded.

"How far have you gotten with Eureka?" Holland turned slyly to Renton.

"Um…" Renton didn't know what to say.

"You've kissed right?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah…" Renton answered nervously.

"Really? How was it?" Holland asked.

"We kissed in the command cluster okay" Renton said loudly and nervously.

"So… when you were lost on earth…did you try anything?" Holland asked.

"No!" Renton yelled in defense.

"Tell us…" they said together.

"I'm done here" Renton said as he got up and walked to the door. He turned the handle but it wouldn't move.

"Uh…Guys?" Renton said turning to them.

"The door's stuck" he said trying again.

"What?!" Dominic and Holland said together. They tried to open the door again and again and found out that the door's inside was rusted.

"Renton can you fix it?" they asked.

"I can't the screws are on the other side and I don't have any tools with me" he said.

"Great, this is how we die… Not in an LFO battle but smoked in a bathroom" Dominic said sarcastically.

"Oh man… I don't want to die in the bathroom with two guys" Renton said.

"What's wrong with us" they said looking angry.

"Nothing!" Renton said trying to defend himself. From trying to open the door to an all out war with each other, they spent two hours in the bathroom before anyone noticed they were missing. Hap and Mathieu was walking by when they saw the door closed and opened it, they saw Holland, Renton and Dominic on the floor and their skin was red. They called everyone (but Talho, Gidget, Anemone and Eureka) to the outside of the bathroom.

"Stoner… Take a picture of this" Mathieu said as they dragged them out.

"We'll call this the three boiled lobster" he said joking.

"You bastard…" Holland said weakly as they dragged him out. Stoner was going to town taking more and more pictures of them looking like boiled lobsters. They took them to the main cafeteria and laid them on the couch and floor, from there they got fanned.

"I'll never go with you to the bathroom again, Holland" Renton said trying to raise his head.

"Good call Renton" Dominic said lying on the floor. For about five minutes everyone was laughing at them. Eureka and Anemone entered the room now.

"Renton" Eureka said sounding cute. Renton took the cloth off his head and turned to look at Eureka. His faced even redder and his blood pressure got even higher, he began to pass out. Eureka with Talho's help with make up she also changed her dress into a new one; she wore a blue top with thin straps and a light grey skirt that covered almost to her knees, she wore a small strap slipper, she also wore blue eye liner, light red lip stick but left her hair the way it was. Renton by now had passed out from the heat.

"Renton, are you okay?" she said as she ran to him. Dominic and Holland looked at Eureka and Renton; Anemone was silent and called to Dominic.

"Anemone?" Dominic asked as he saw her, for the first time in make up. He nearly passed out too but some how didn't. Anemone let her hair down and wore a red/white one piece dress. There was a large bow tied on her back and she had the same make up as Eureka, this made them almost look like twins. Eureka brought them to her's and Renton's room on the Gekko-Go. Since Axel and Dr. Bear joined the Gekko-Go, Axel switched places with Eureka with the kids and Eureka was sharing the small closet-like room with Renton. Eureka of course was very happy about this because now she could get even closer to Renton, Renton on the other hand was very nervous about this and even tried different excuses to escape; but in the end he lost and had to share a room with her. Dominic and Anemone made a tent near the typeChaos that boarded the ship when Renton and Eureka was occupied with other issues.

"Renton, are you okay?" Eureka asked when she made sure that no one else was in the room with her and Renton. She looked at him and saw he was just in his boxers, so easy for her to take advantage over him. Renton was dizzy from the heat and steam, he was in his boxers but before she could even make a move she felt guilty about taking advantage of Renton like this. As she debated this in her head Gidget and Talho came in to check up on them.

"Eureka… How's Renton doing?" Gidget asked coming in.

"He's fine" Eureka replied. In her mind, Talho and Gidget just ruined her chances on Renton.

"I'm sure with a bit of rest and Renton will be up again" Eureka said with a fake smile. She was trying to drive them out so she can try again to see if she could get her advantage on Renton.

"Okay… we'll leave you two alone now" Talho said as she left taking Gidget with her.

"Okay" Eureka said with a real smile. Just as she turned her attention back to Renton who was waking up.

"Uh…" he said as he rubbed his head. When he opened his eyes he saw Eureka leaning over him, his face turned red again but he didn't pass out again.

"Eureka… You look very pretty!" Renton said with a large smile.

"Thanks Renton…" Eureka seemed a little disappointed.

"Oh, is Holland and Dominic okay?" Renton asked.

"Talho has Holland and Anemone is taking care of Dominic I think" Eureka said recalling her memory.

"Well I need to see them about something" Renton said as he got up. He put on his pants, shirt and red jacket and ran to Holland and Dominic. Eureka was left alone to think about something.

"I'll make sure to get him next time" Eureka schemed.

"Hey have you seen Dominic, Renton and Holland around" Hap asked Stoner.

"I think their in the bathroom again, they something about revenge" Stoner said sounding like he wasn't sure. Hap went to check up on them just in case they got locked in again, but what he found was the three of them tearing the door off.

"Revenge!" all three yelled. They tore off the door and ran to the hanger with it where Hap got Stoner and Mathieu to watch them. They took out hammers and saws and began "working" on the door (By "working" I mean utterly destroy). Stoner took a few pictures and decided not to use it for RayOut, he knew that this would be a privet collection for the Gekko-Go. After they destroyed the door they took out a new one and ran to the bathroom again and installed it.

"Whew… Glad we got that out of our systems" they said together.

"Well let's hope it doesn't get stuck again" they walked past Stoner and hap without noticing. Mathieu was sipping orange juice and Stoner was still taking pictures, Hap was just standing there looking at the job they done. The door was perfectly repaired and worked perfectly.

"It's amazing how well they work together when they want revenge" Hap said raising his head.

"Scary…" was all Mathieu could say.

"Renton!" Eureka greeted Renton when he came back from his adventure with Holland and Dominic.

"Oh Hey Eureka" Renton said waving his left hand.

"You look really pretty Eureka" Renton wanted to say it again.

"Really?" Eureka said when she got closer to Renton.

"Yeah, very pretty" Renton added. Eureka leaned on Renton and they returned to their room together. The closet-like room had just enough room for one person and barely enough for two people, but Eureka took this to her advantage once again; she could get even closer to Renton now. The room has since been upgraded; the end of it got a bed that could fit two people and plenty of room left over for placing other stuff. When they entered it Renton was still a bit dizzy from his ordeal with the bathroom so he swayed a bit before he went to change into his undershirt and boxers. He had left the room and went to one of the washrooms and when he came back Eureka was already sleeping on the far end of the bed and climbed in on the other side and got the covers over himself (They have separate covers okay, they just shared a bed because of room issues). Eureka tried to inch closer when she heard Renton's voice.

"Eureka…please don't…" he said trying to fall asleep. Eureka turned away disappointed. For that night Eureka had a dream about Renton and other stuff related to him (Ah-hem). Dream; something that Eureka enjoyed, before she met Renton she didn't have any. But after she and Renton entered the Coralian sphere she began having them, at first they hurt her head but over time she found out about nightmares. Nightmares were something she discovered when Renton ran away, or at least when she found out he had run away. When Renton returned however, her nightmares were washed away with senses of security and protection. Dreams replaced the frightening and dark ones and everything that she enjoyed was in there. Dreams were strange and uncertain to her and unpredictable, they didn't make sense or had any meaning most of time but she enjoyed them. Dreams let her feel warm and safe because she could do anything in them, including having Renton. She knew as long as Renton was near her she would be safe. Tonight she dreamt again; she saw Maurice, Maeter and Linck running around and Renton sitting there waiting for her. However, Eureka knew that in every dream there would be a white book somewhere and when she had the chance, she would see Renton holding the pen or holding it with her and write in it. What she wrote was still unclear to her because she would forget when she woke up.

"Dominic?" Anemone asked fanning him.

"I think my head is splitting up" he said with ice on his head.

"Teaches you to spend so much time in the bathroom" Anemone said mockingly.

"It wasn't my fault, the door was stuck" he protested before the headache got even worst.

"Jeez, you really know how to act childish, Holland" Talho said as she placed a wet cloth on his head.

"I got my revenge on the door already, and besides Renton and Dominic helped with its down fall" Holland replied quietly.

"How is he?" he suddenly said.

"Charles is sleeping soundly" Talho replied softly.

"I just hope… this will last" Holland said slowly.

"We'll pull through, if those kids are there for everyone" Talho said with a reassuring voice.

"Yeah…" Holland replied.

"The plans will come soon, we just have to patient" said a little voice.

"But it's been so long already, we might have to give them a small push" other said.

"Master's plans will be completed soon enough, until then we have to keep quiet" other one said.

"Remember, live on the foundation of the new earth" they all said.

"His plans will be carried with us so we shouldn't worry; we wouldn't fail what he entrusted us" the third voice said again.

"Yes… the plans to get rid of the invader that stole our planet" the first said.

"He would be proud to see us, but even with him gone we have to carry out his orders" the third said sinisterly.

"Dewey will place the foundation over those monsters; the coralians.

**To be continued…**

**The adult's plans begin to immerge from the shadows, how will this affect them? Next time: New face. **


	7. Chapter 7

Discliamer: I don't own Eureka seven or anything copyrighted to it.

**Chapter 7: New face**

"You're having a wedding tomorrow at Tresor?!" Renton sounded surprised.

"Yeah, we wanted to wait for you two to return before we made it official" Dominic said with Anemone.

"Well, I'll say congratulations" Renton said scratching his head. The Gekko-Go headed for Tresor for Dominic and Anemone's special day. Renton and Eureka were taken completely by surprise by this, Renton thought about the document showing the kids' adoption into the Thurston family, but they didn't really made it official. They stayed at Tresor for about a day before the wedding. It was true that Dominic and Anemone had this planned from a long time ago, but they just wanted to wait for Renton and Eureka to return. When the day arrived Renton and Eureka headed for the location; it was near the KLF testing area. Unlike its normal, desert-like appearance, it was decorated very well: there were benches lined up neatly, a stand for the priest, and lots and lots of flowers (No Anemone flowers though, they represent a dying hope : P). Renton and Eureka got front row seats for their wedding; seeing how Eureka doesn't know a thing about weddings and Renton having never been to one. (I don't know much about weddings myself so I'm just goanna skip few things here okay? Please don't chew me up and spit me out. (Begs for mercy)). After the wedding, they had a party where Anemone went crazy on the cake (again) and Dominic watched her so she didn't get sick again. Renton and Eureka sat there and watched as Anemone destroyed the cake bit by bit. They got their share of cake just in time before Anemone got to it; they ate quietly while they watched Dominic get splattered in cake bits. Not much happened with the exception of lack of cake but other then that it was a good wedding/party. After spending about a day at Tresor again they returned to the Gekko-Go.

"Holland, come check this out" Hap said pointing at the screen.

"What is it?" Holland asked walking to Hap.

"It's Raymond, he moved again, but he was clumsy and got spotted" Hap said.

"So we have a location?" Holland asked quickly.

"Yeah" Hap replied.

"Where is it?" Holland asked with a sense of excitement.

"He's in… the mountains of Karas city" Hap said examining the data.

"Good, set course for the Karas Mountains" Holland exclaimed. It's been other two months since Renton and Eureka rejoined the Gekko-Go, and for that time nothing really happened. Stoner had published his new issue of RayOut and revealed to the world that the hero couple of the world had returned. He revealed to the world that Renton and Eureka, being human and coralian, had lived together in peace for more then one year now. Even though this information might lead to an attack on the Gekko-Go, they needed to show the world the way as fast as possible. The four parts of the military had eventually given themselves official names; each following their own beliefs. The first was the Tresor group now called the UF military, one of the other groups was called the PM military, the third was known as the WA Military and the last was known as the AFX military. For the year and eight months since the second summer of love, no one knew what to do. Due to the sudden disappearance of many lives on the planet, Stoner and the Gekko-Go crew made it their duty to spread the truth about Dewey and his plot of destroying the Scab Coral and taking earth with him. Some believed this, others didn't, and some didn't want to know this truth. For now, the whole world was recovering from the second summer of love; some that was printed in the new history text books. This phenomenon was given the name "The era: the Second summer of Love". People choose this title because this marked the new stone in the history of mankind. No one, not even those who truly belief Dewey could deny that Renton and Eureka saved the world from reaching the limit of question or other wise known as the limit of life. This story was published in many different magazines, books, newspaper and even RayOut. For everyone remaining on the planet, this was a recovery time, a time of peace where the truth is easily slipped out.

"You found him?" Renton asked Holland in excitement.

"Yeah… but we best hurry, we're not sure how long he plans to stay there" he said.

"If we start now we'll reach his location in 3 hours tops" Hap said scanning through his data.

"Tell everyone, we might have to surround his house" Holland said as he walked to the captain's chair of the Gekko-Go.

"Well, I'll go tell Eureka now" Renton said as he ran to the door and to the halls. Eureka was in the cafeteria with the kids and Axel was in the hanger lecturing everyone about their LFOs and their maintenance. Renton had just arrived and the kids all saw him coming.

"Hi Papa" they said together.

"Hi Maurice, Maeter, Linck" he said looking down then to Eureka.

"They found him, Eureka" he said.

"Where is he?" Eureka asked.

"We'll reach his location in about three hours until then Holland told everyone to get ready" Renton said recalling everything that Holland had told him. Eureka nodded and the kids didn't understand what was happening, Maurice had a faint idea but all it was, was an idea. The three hours of waiting for the Gekko-Go to arrive at the location was a long one. The Gekko-Go was the circle around while Holland, Hilda, Mathieu, Dr. Bear, Eureka, Renton, Dominic and Anemone went to see the scientist. They took the 909, 606, 808, Exiellenia, and the Devilfish typeChaos. They landed the LFOs near a small opening in the mountain but found that it was large enough for the LFOs in car mode to enter. Doing so they entered the opening and found that there was a small net work of tunnels; this was an abandoned mine. They soon reached a large cave in the structure and not far from the side was a man repairing a broken KLF. When he heard the sound of the LFO engines he turned around, he didn't look every happy to see us.

"What are you doing here" he said walking up to the 909.

"We need your help…" Holland said coming out of the 909.

"Isn't that always the case with you people?" the man said bitterly. The man wore a white lab coat but it was stained with oil, dirt and other fluids that one could not identify. He had dark gray hair and it looked like it wasn't combed or washed for months. His face was dark in color and sweat covered it making it look shiny.

"Raymond, please we need your help with this LFO…the Exiellenia" Dominic said pointing at the Exiellenia.

"What do I get in return?" he said looking like he took a little interest.

"What do you want?" Holland asked.

"Let me take a small look at that LFO" Raymond replied looking at the Exiellenia. Holland agreed; Raymond looked like he respected LFOs very much, he washed his hands and freed it from the layers and layers of oil and transmission fluids. He banged it slightly with his finger and listened to the sound then he looked at most of the Exiellenia and then the cockpit. He got up and he looked satisfied with what he saw.

"Give me three days" he said looking excited. Eureka and Renton looked around the cave and saw that it was filled with KLFs and LFOs of all kinds. As they looked around even more they saw that Raymond had posters of the Nirvash; looking around they realized that he had collected many different types of LFOs. From 202s to 909s and Mon-Soonos he had almost every type of LFO except Nirvashes.

"Three days? For what?" Holland asked.

"I'll tell you what it wants in three days, letting me see it is good enough pay for me" Raymond replied still looking excited.

"But if you have any extra food, I'd gladly take it off your hands" he added as everyone heard his stomach growl. He began looking carefully at the Exiellenia and examined the armor carefully.

"Mister Raymond?" Eureka yelled.

"Yes?" Raymond replied back.

"How did you get all these LFOs?" she asked looking around.

"It's my collection; I take broken LFOs and try my best to repair them. I don't like to see works of art left around like trash" he said sounding proud.

"You're Eureka, right?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah…" Eureka replied sounding confused at the question.

"Okay…" Raymond said as he changed his mind about something. He returned to looking at the Exiellenia. They all left Raymond here to examine the Exiellenia while they left for the Gekko-Go. When they arrived at on the Gekko-Go, Mischa and Dr. Bear wanted tot ell them about their medical conditions.

"Eureka… I've done some studying into your wings and that jewel in your head" Mischa started. Eureka and Renton were sitting next to each other on the infirmary bed.

"First off, you can move your wings right?" Mischa asked.

"Yeah… But I can't make them fly or anything" Eureka slowly reached for Renton's hand.

"I've examined them and I've found that you could use them to fly, but I'm not sure how effectively you can use them" Mischa said studying her chart.

"As for that jewel in your head…" she stopped.

"I think it's a transmitter of some sort" Dr. Bear said.

"There's enough data to say it's one but we don't know if it's one" he said. Renton knew that he could hide his some how but seeing them eye Eureka like an experiment he wasn't all too happy.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you" Dr. Bear added seriously.

"Renton, Eureka… right now your bodies have grown to how a 25 year old would be" Dr. Bear said as he adjusted his glasses.

"What? How?" they asked together.

"Let me explain, when we discovered Eureka, she didn't have growth hormones but now when we analyzed her DNA and genetic make up we discovered she gained a small amount of growth hormones" twiddling his fingers.

"As for Renton, your growth hormones went faster and have stopped now, you won't age from this point on" he said he adjusted his glasses again.

"But how did…?" Renton started.

"I think it's because of the Scab Coral" Dr. Bear said.

"There's not enough data" he suddenly said.

"Well, it's okay. We don't care how, but if you do find out could you tell us" Renton said. They left the infirmary after that but Holland was a bit nervous about leaving the Exiellenia with Raymond Yamato. He was pacing around Charles' crib in his room; he just didn't feel safe leaving the Exiellenia with a hermit-like scientist. It's only been five hours since they left the Exiellenia with Raymond but Holland was already sweating like it was late September. Talho just entered the room.

"You know you shouldn't be that uptight" Talho looking disappointed.

"I just don't feel safe leaving the Exiellenia with that obsessed person" he said still looking worried.

"Well, if you leave it with him then you have to trust him" Talho looked a bit annoyed.

"I better check the map and position of the CFF" he said trying to put his troubles away. Dominic and Anemone were in the kitchen cooking cakes (Oh my god, Anemone's goanna be a fatty! Joking!) So this left Renton and Eureka a little time alone.

"Hey Renton, I left something on the bed can you help me get it?" Eureka asked from the door.

"Sure" Renton replied. He placed his hands on the bed and searched for anything that was hard or different from what was normally there. He was still searching when he felt Eureka lean on his back; he turned around and looked at Eureka; who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uh…I'll go see what Maurice and the others are up to" Renton said nervously. Eureka rested her head on his back and wrapped her hands around him but Renton place his arm around Eureka and place her on the bed and bolted out of the room.

"Aw… So close too" Eureka said in disappointment. Renton ran as fast as he could to the hanger where Axel was teaching Maurice a bit about mechanics.

"Hi Grandpa" Renton said catching his breath.

"You're going to be working very, very, very hard Renton" Axel said evilly. Everyone waited for the three days to be up and finally Holland and the others finally returned for the result of Raymond's research on the Exiellenia. They entered the cave to find Raymond on his laptop typing slowly; he looked like he didn't sleep, ate, or moved from that spot. When Holland walked up to him he looked up slowly.

"So the three days is up" Holland said looking annoyed.

"Yeah, I know and I finished looking into what you want" Raymond replied.

"So?" Holland said.

"I was just organizing the data so I can present it to you" he said tiredly. He click on his computer a few times and turned the screen so everyone could see.

"Okay, for the very basic statement: The Exiellenia wants to join the Nirvash" he said.

"You mean where it is?" Holland asked looking confused.

"No, I mean it wants to be a part of it" Raymond said yawning.

"Okay, I'll tell you all why it won't move for anyone but Renton and Eureka" he said pointing the screen. There was a bunch of lines that went up and down all lined up.

"Okay, the Exiellenia is just like the Nirvash, it won't move for just anyone it has to move with a human and a coralian, or an artificial one. Which ever one you like" he said with his eyes half closed.

"But why did it move before?" Anemone asked.

"When a couple, namely Eureka and Renton piloted it, it wanted to only move for them and no one else" he said as he began to wake up a bit more.

"Now, I'll explain everything that I've found: The Exiellenia is in fact an archetype that can move and think on its own, unlike the Nirvash it can't do this at will. Only at certain locations and conditions can it do so" Raymond was falling asleep in his own explanation.

"Also, it told me something about seven cross over points. However, the archetype only revealed that much to me, I can't figure anything past that" he said.

"There's not enough data to show what's beyond that" he added.

"So, what are the seven cross-over points?" Holland seemed interested in that and only that.

"I'm not sure, but I know that it's important to the Exiellenia" Raymond said.

"Okay, thanks, we'll be leaving now" he said.

"Take care" Raymond said as Eureka and Renton jumped in the Exiellenia. There was a large light that came from tunnel that they came from. It was a missile.

**To be continued…**

**Danger follows the young man and young woman, what awaits them at the seven points? Next time: Painful separation. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This fanfic was made solely for fan purposes and does not in anyway affect the real Eureka Seven.

**Chapter 8: Painful separation **

"Eureka, Renton move!" Holland yelled at the missile came in closer. Renton and Eureka quickly jumped in the Exiellenia and fired up the engines and put the drive in reverse. Reversing then turning they just managed to get out of the missile's way, but of course there were other enemy KLFs coming in.

"Talho, are you and the Gekko-Go alright?" Holland yelled into the intercom.

"We're fine. What happened?" Talho's voice came from the speakers.

"We're under attack!" Holland yelled into the intercom.

"Watch out for enemy forces, I think they're coming!" he continued. Renton and Eureka were in a bad situation, the cave that they were in wasn't big enough for the Exiellenia to transform into its humanoid mode to fight. The door to the cave was also too small for the Exiellenia to escape in jet mode, the only option left was to try and run. Renton and Eureka angled the Exiellenia toward the cave entrance and put the engines on full force. The enemy was after the Exiellenia and they knew this, but they watched as Raymond pressed a button and yelled something Holland. Soon after that the 909, 808, and the 606 left and they watched as the cave clasped. Raymond caused a cave in to give them time and room to escape, but he didn't come out. Eureka and Renton knew he had just died giving time to escape.

"Holland, did Raymond get out?" Renton asked over the intercom.

"Sorry, but he didn't want to leave the LFOs and KLFs behind…" Holland said sadly.

"We understand…" Eureka said as she reached out to touch Renton's hand. They let Holland take the front position just in case there was an attack on the front side. Soon they saw a light at the end of the tunnel; putting their LFOs at full speed they headed out and quickly transformed into humanoid mode. Taking flight, the forces that were attacking had revealed themselves to the Gekko-Go. Following the attack force was a LFO familiar to Anemone; the TB 202 Ariel type52K. After it saw the Exiellenia it quickly used its claw and launched it at them.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled at the attack came into range. They turned the Exiellenia and readied themselves for a counter attack. They activated the Exiellenia's arm blades and went straight to attacking the Ariel; the other LFOs were busy fighting the 909, 808 and the 606. The two prototype LFOs met in the middle of the battle while everyone fought the war.

"This is the Gekko-Go; please send the Super Izumo here. We need back up!" Talho yelled to the screen. The Gekko-Go just launched the typeChaos while Dominic watched Anemone fight; the forces that were against them were great. Anemone knew that she can't interfere with Renton and Eureka's fight but she could keep the other KLFs away. It seems that the pilot of the Ariel was an expert because even with Renton and Eureka trying their best, the Ariel still didn't receive much damage. The Exiellenia switched its weapons several times; however, when the Exiellenia switched to using its ref board for attack the Ariel used its ref board as well. Both sides were evenly matched.

"Damn it… Who's piloting that?!" Renton said angrily.

"They're even better then the SOF pilots" Eureka looked worried.

"Eureka, I'm going to use the Devilfish" Renton said as he looked around for an opening. Renton knew that they couldn't win this; at this rate the Exiellenia would lose its power before they could do any significant damage. Even if the Exiellenia had unlimited power, it still wouldn't fare so well against it; his only option was to use the Devilfish and fight it together with two LFOs.

"Talho, get the Devilfish ready" Renton yelled to the intercom.

"Anemone can you help me make an opening" he continued.

"Okay!" Anemone answered. The Exiellenia had a small ref board on board so Renton used that to return to the Gekko-Go. He knew that Eureka could pilot the Devilfish too, but the Exiellenia was stronger and safer; the Devilfish might give them the advantage they needed. When he entered the hanger Stoner was there and gave him a small bottle.

"You shouldn't use this, but…you should use it only when you really have to" Stoner said as he handed Renton the small bottle.

"I understand!" Renton yelled as he ran for the Devilfish. He hopped in a started the systems; the CFS helmet was next to him but he knew he shouldn't use it now. The Devilfish didn't have a vehicle mode so it ran to the outside of the hanger then deployed its ref board. Everyone watched as the Devilfish took flight and with its help the enemy began lessening. He could now concentrate on the Ariel with Eureka in the Exiellenia.

"Eureka, let's go!" he yelled over the intercom.

"Yeah!" Eureka nodded. Renton's decision was right, with the Devilfish and the Exiellenia against it, it was backing off slowly. However, something unexpected happened; the Exiellenia series flew into the battle. Everyone thought that they were there to help; far from it. Renton saw the four LFOs concentrate on Eureka and the Exiellenia, but even with them attacking her they still fought against those who would get near her.

"Renton, Eureka, we have to retreat!" Holland yelled over the intercom.

"Roger" they said. But this was easier said then done, because the four Exiellenias kept Eureka from leaving and she was losing energy to the LFO. The Ariel by now had been fought off and left with most of the other KLF forces. Everyone was confused; why would the four LFOs attack Eureka and not anyone else? Both Anemone and Renton entered the scene to help but the battle was three on four and Renton, Anemone and Eureka suffered too much damage from their other battle. For the first time ever, the four Exiellenias revealed what they could do. Firs the yellow LFO's arms and legs opened and it fired homing lasers; the blue one spread out its arms and in the chest was a large cannon and it began firing on Eureka; next was the red one, its back opened up and it took out eight boomerang blades four in each arm; the last orange colored LFO had fins come out of its arms; it was using blades that had replaced its hands. Renton started to distract the LFOs while Anemone covered Eureka so she could get to safety.

"Eureka, get back to the Gekko-Go; Hurry!" Renton yelled.

"Anemone and I will hold them off!" he added.

"But what about you, you can't take on four of them like that" Eureka protested.

"I'll be fine, just go!" Renton yelled back. Deep down, Renton knew Eureka was right; he couldn't take on all four LFOs at the same time with the skills and LFO he has now. He only option was to use the CFS and drugs. The small bottle that held his only hope of giving Eureka an escape route; he unscrewed the bottle and dumped the contents into his mouth. He placed the helmet over his head and attached the metal wire to it; the Devilfish's eyes lit up and Renton's head was tearing him apart. With the CFS and his skills from the Nirvash, Renton was able to hold them off but Anemone wasn't so lucky. Just as the typeChaos was about to get hit in a vital area, Eureka threw a boomerang blade to stop it. This left her completely open; the blue Exiellenia opened fire.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled as the cannon's charged contents hurled at her. He watched as the others started their attacks as well. He poured all the power that the Devilfish had in its body and raced off to Eureka. Everything slowed; Renton charged to Eureka; the typeSlasher's lasers headed for Eureka; the typeCross's large laser was headed for Eureka; the typeFlyer's boomerang blades headed for Eureka; and the typeWill itself was headed for Eureka. Renton slammed Eureka out of the way; the typeWill slammed into the Devilfish's arm and tore it off; the typeFlyer's blades impaled themselves into the Devilfish; the typeCross's laser destroyed the other arm of the Devilfish; and the typeSlasher's homing lasers finished off the legs and board. It seems this was a combination attack; the mouth plates of the LFOs opened and they all fired. The final attack fired on Renton. Everyone watched as the four lights came closer and closer; everything on the Devilfish was damaged. The back engines were damaged, the arms and legs were gone and so was the board. The four lights finally hit Renton and the Devilfish.

"RENTON!" Eureka yelled as the four lights met. A large pillar of light shot up and a red orb appeared and electric currents ran everywhere; the orb shrank and flattened out. The four LFOs closed their mouth plates and turned around to fly away in four different directions. Eureka couldn't see anything left of the Devilfish, and she was in a state of confusion. What her eyes and her heart told her were different. Her eyes told her that Renton was killed, but her heart told her that he was still alive but in danger.

"Damn it!" Holland yelled said punching the dashboard of the 909.

"Eureka…" Anemone said quietly as she looked to the Exiellenia.

"N-no…RENTON!" Eureka yelled as loud as she could. Eureka couldn't move from the spot, but her heart told her that Renton was alive and safe now; but how could this be? Anemone grabbed the Exiellenia around the waist and pulled it to the hanger of the damaged Gekko-Go. When she landed the Exiellenia in the hanger she got out slowly and leaned against it. Holland got out of the 909 and the whole Gekko State with Anemone and Dominic tried to comfort her.

"Eureka…I'm sorry…" Holland apologized. Eureka looked slowly and tears flooded her eyes.

"Holland… Please tell me this is just a dream" she asked slowly, trying to contain her tears.

"I'm sorry Eureka…this isn't a dream…Renton's gone…" he said looking away.

"Bu-but I can still feel Renton, he's still alive" Eureka was shaking.

"Eureka… We all saw it… Renton's gone" Anemone was trying to keep Eureka fro denying the truth.

"Everyone… I know Renton's still alive!" Eureka said angrily.

"Eureka, please face reality. Renton was just killed with the Devilfish" Holland said bitterly.

"Please, Holland, you have to believe me. Renton's still alive somewhere" Eureka didn't want to hear that Renton was dead. Eureka wanted to believe her heart but it seems it was wrong. Eureka was about to cry when Dr. Bear and Mischa came up to them.

"Eureka… We know this might be wrong… But we believe Renton might be alive" he said slowly. Eureka looked up with hopeful eyes.

"How?" Holland asked in confusion.

"Take a look at this" Mischa said as she pointed a small chart in her hands.

"This is the recording of Renton's vital signals before he was hit" she said moving her finger toward the end of the chart.

"However, when they stopped, they stopped suddenly" Mischa said as she pointed out that the chart and all of Renton's vital and mental signals had disappeared at the exact same time.

"But he was blown up, so they might have stopped at the same time" Holland said still confused.

"Not true, if he was killed in that attack then the mental and the vital should have a delay between them, but in this case it disappeared completely" Mischa said.

"Also… Something happened before his vitals disappeared" Dr. Bear added.

"What happened?" Everyone asked. They all leaned over to Dr. Bear who opened a small laptop with a video of the battle.

"As you can see, a pillar of light shot from the ground up as the four lasers met" he started.

"But this is a fifth light, there's something about that light. It might have saved Renton" Dr. Bear said.

"There's not enough data to support it though" he said.

"So… Raymond was right…" Holland said realizing something.

"Renton entered a cross-over point" Holland said recalling his memory.

**Flashback**

"Holland, there's a cross-over point here. The Exiellenia told me that with energy it can take people to another dimension, be careful!" Raymond yelled as he pressed a small red button on the side of the wall.

**End of flash back**

"I'll do a little more research on this" Dr. Bear said as he walked back to the infirmary with Mischa.

"Woz, Jobs, start on the repairs of the Gekko-Go" he said.

"Mathieu take Dr. Bear to the last location of the Devilfish and take come samples of the area" Holland commanded. Eureka sadly left the hanger and headed for Axel and the kids' room. She needed comforting.

"Mama!" they yelled as she entered the room.

"Is it safe now mama?" Maurice asked.

"Yes…it is…" she said slowly.

"Where's papa?" Maeter and Linck asked together. Eureka turned her head slightly and then to Axel. Axel had crossed his arms and looked very confused.

"Renton's with the Super Izumo, the hanger can't hold the Devilfish anymore" Eureka lied.

"Now run along, I have to talk to Grandpa Axel" she said gently. The kids ran off to the cafeteria.

"What is it Eureka?" Axel looked at her.

"Renton…Renton was shot down, we're not sure if he's alive or not…" Eureka said sadly.

"Well…even if he's dead we'll get the body back…" he said firmly.

"I'll talk with Holland about this" he said. Axel saw that Eureka was very upset and wanted to leave her alone.

"Where-Where an I?" Renton asked as he got up. He looked around to see that he was in a military ship. The room was a bedroom with two beds and it seemed like the other one belonged to some. He got up slowly and found that a blond haired girl was reading a book and sat next to him. She noticed his movement and closed the book and put it down; Renton was surprised to see that the blond hair girl looked a lot like Eureka.

"I see you're up" she said looking at him.

"Who-Who are you?" Renton asked. His body hurt quite a bit from the Devilfish's damages.

"I'm Helen" the girl said.

"I'll go get the leader now" she said as she got up and walked out of the door. Renton reached into his pant pocket and found a small picture of Eureka with him. This picture was taken by Stoner when they returned to the Gekko-Go and he knew that this wasn't the Eureka he knew. Renton remembered looking at the girl, he could see that she had eyes just like Anemone but she dressed the same as Eureka and even had the same hair style. For a little while he waited and the door opened again.

"He's awake now leader" the girl's voice said. Renton looked up to the man and got another shock. It was his father Adrock.

"D-Dad?" Renton asked in confusion.

"Renton…How did you get here?" Adrock asked.

"I'm not sure…" Renton said trying to recall his memory.

"But where am I now?" he turned his head up.

"You're on the Dango-Go" Adrock said.

"Wait, where's Eureka?!" Renton asked trying to get up.

"We're not sure, we only found you" he said scratching his head.

"How did you find me" Renton was full of questions.

"When we were flying past here we saw a light shoot from the ground and a red light appeared, and we saw a silver chuck fall. We realized it was a LFO cockpit so we sent Helen here to save you" Adrock said.

"Dad…" Renton started.

"What is it?" Adrock asked.

"Never mind" Renton changed his mind. After an hour past Renton got up and decided to explore the Dango-Go, he walked around the ship and before he knew it, he was in the hanger. When he looked he saw that there was five LFOs, from right to left there was a light blue LFO, next was a gray/silver one, then there was a pink one, next to that was a purple one, Renton turned his head again and saw that the last LFO was the Nirvash.

"Nirvash?!" Renton said surprisingly.

"Renton… You know the Nirvash typeZERO?" Helen said from behind him.

"Know it, I piloted it" he said happily.

"It seems to be sleeping all the time, can you wake it up?" Helen asked. Renton ran to the Nirvash and placed his hand on it. He placed his left hand and brought his ear to it and pulled back and looked to the Nirvash again. The familiar smell of the Nirvash gave Renton renewed hope that he will see Eureka again.

"I'm back Nirvash… but I need to get back to Eureka" Renton said with determination.

**To be continued…**

**Worlds separate the young man and young woman, will they ever see each other again? Next time: New life. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know the drill, and for those who get really techical: I don't Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it.

**Chapter 9: New life**

"I see… Well, I'm sure we'll find a way" Holland said to Dr. Bear. Holland called for a meeting on the Gekko-Go.

"Everyone… Dr. Bear did a little more research into what happened to Renton" Holland said with Talho beside him.

"It seems there's something known as a cross-over point" Holland added.

"What is a cross-over point" Axel said from the back.

"According to Dr. Bear… A cross-over point and a point that over laps with the other half of the scab coral that disappeared" Holland said recalling his memory.

"Over lap? How?" Questions filled the air about the cross-over points.

"I'll do the explaining Holland" Dr. Bear said from the door.

"You're much better at explaining this anyways" Holland said as he made room for Dr. Bear. Eureka was there with the kids and seemed almost happy that Renton was still alive. She had to tell the kids that Renton was missing sooner or later but she just couldn't bear to do so.

"A cross-over point, is a part of the Scab coral that exists in two dimensions, in other words with enough power to the middle of the point we could transport something or someone to the other point" Dr. Bear said adjusting his glasses.

"So… The attack from the four Exiellenia provided the energy?" Anemone asked.

"In theory…yes, there was enough power to do so. But where Renton was transported and landed is completely unknown to us" Dr. Bear said as he waited for the next question.

"But I'm sure Renton's alive and well…" Eureka said quietly to herself. The four Exiellenias that attacked Eureka didn't return to Tresor nor did they attack again, it seemed like it was their mission was completed.

"Well, that's all for now… Dismissed" Holland said. Everyone left for their stations and Eureka with Axel left with the kids. Holland, Talho, Mischa and Dr. Bear remained on the cafeteria.

"Do you think Eureka will be alright?" Talho asked.

"It seems that she can feel Renton even through dimensions…" Dr. Bear sounded impressed.

"As long as she can feel Renton then we can rest easy too, you think he's with Nirvash right now?" Holland asked curiously.

"Mostly yes… but it's half a world out there, let's just hope he can stay alive" Dr. Bear said sounding concerned.

"Renton's a strong person, and he'll be back just like he always has…" Holland said. Axel told the kids about Renton's possible death and they seemed worried, they finally accepted him as their papa but now he might be dead. Eureka felt lonely during this time, but she knew that Renton would return just like he always has. It's been three days since Renton disappeared and they searched the area for any other pieces of the Devilfish. Everything was leaning to the point where Renton did indeed make it to the other side.

"Mama, will Papa come home?" Linck asked.

"Of course he will, he promised Mama that he would always be there" Eureka said sounding gentle.

"Well, when he gets back can you tell him to help me fix this?" Linck said as he held up a small wine up toy. Eureka soon sent the kids off to play with Axel in the hanger, and soon she went to her own room with Renton. She fell on the bed and took the pillow that Renton used and hugged it. Her heart was missing something she knew it was Renton.

"Renton…Please come back" Eureka said quietly.

"I miss you…" she said trying to talk to Renton through her heart.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked as Renton lay there silently.

"Nothing… I'm just thinking" Renton said. He felt his forehead and felt the green jewel was there. He wanted to be with Eureka again and he knew it all to be true.

"Nirvash has been happier since you started caring for it, Renton" Helen said. In her image Renton felt like this was the Eureka that he started out with. From Adrock, Renton learned the truth and many things about where they are. On this side, there was another earth here and the Scab Coral covered half of it, just like on his side. However, this side's people were previously despair victims or Voderak priests. Basically, people that had a strong connection with the Scab Coral; of course Renton's sister was with them on the Dango-Go and so were Norbu and Sakuya. Adrock also recruited three other people; Omega Ken, Akira Mitsuda and Stella Wilson. (Like I said before, some characters will over lap in my stories, and as a warning; some plot lines as well.) Omega was the maintenance guy and pilot of the 808, Akira was the pilot of the 505, Stella was the pilot of the 909 and Adrock himself was the pilot of the 707. The 505 was a purple colored LFO and the 707 was a grey/silver LFO. Helen was the pilot for the Nirvash, but she couldn't use its true power and Renton knew he couldn't do it without Eureka. The 707 had two seats and used boomerang blades while the 505 was a military standard LFO.

"Well, it'd be happier with Eureka here too" Renton said smiling.

"You keep talking about Eureka, who is she?" Helen asked in confusion.

"She's someone very important to me and I love her… I guess you can say that I miss her a lot" Renton said. Helen turned her head slightly and tried to understand the meaning of love but it was a strange word. Adrock told Renton that Helen was a human-made coralian that the military created. During the second summer of love, the military finally made another one to replace Anemone but it was too late and the world was divided. Just like Holland and the Gekko-Go, Adrock and the Dango-Go were running from the military as well. He managed to steal the Dango-Go because everyone thought he was going to help them destroy the coralians but he soon learned about the military from Omega, Akira and Stella. The Dango-Go was a deep silver and blue ship; it had the design of the Hakucho-Go and the Gekko-Go (You know? The long neck thing and the wings that head to the front.) It had missile compartment on the wings and a large laser cannon built next to the head of the ship.

"Renton, can you come here for a bit?" Adrock asked as he came into the hanger.

"Sure, dad" Renton said as he go up, he was working on the Nirvash. Life with his father on the Dango-Go was awkward and funny; for one Adrock acted like himself and Norbu and Sakuya made him miss Eureka that much more. Renton learned about how the Nirvash returned to its armored form; Adrock found it in its damaged form. Even though Adrock told him all this, Renton really learned it from Nirvash; Renton learned the ability to hear Nirvash. Something that he must have learned from Eureka, but this was a secret that he kept from everyone; even Adrock, Norbu and Sakuya. Norbu had somehow returned it his young self from when he met Sakuya and it seems that the partners of coralians don't age.

"Renton… We're still not sure how to return you to your side and to Eureka… But…we're still working on it so please wait" Adrock said formally.

"Dad… There's something called a cross-over point… I think one activated and took me here" Renton said. From talking with Nirvash in secret he learned this, Nirvash knew a lot about the cross-over points.

"Also… When one is activated it becomes useless and can't be used again, and I believe there's six more" he added.

"How did you know all this?" Adrock asked as he scratched his head.

"Dad…I have something to confess…I can hear Nirvash…." Renton said.

"She told me" he added.

"Wow, my son can hear archetypes?" Adrock asked sounding impressed.

"No… Just Nirvash" Renton said.

"And I thought only Eureka or Helen could hear the Nirvash" Adrock said laughing. Soon everyone heard that Renton could hear Nirvash and even Helen found out, but she didn't seem to feel anything. Renton was still adjusting to his new life on the Dango-Go when the Military attacked them; they ran into them by accident. Omega, Akira, Stella and Helen launched to take them down.

"Dad, let me fight" Renton said looking determined.

"Renton, you shouldn't get involved" Adrock said crossing his arms.

"But-" Renton was cut off.

"Listen, this isn't your battle" Adrock's voice was bitter.

"Why?" Renton asked.

"Look what happened to you in that silver LFO" Adrock was raising his voice. Renton had to stay back and watch. This was a bad day for the Dango-Go; the military had a fair amount of forces with them. The military ships and KLF units began to corner them, even with the Nirvash they were backing off slowly. Renton knew that the Nirvash wasn't fighting at a good pace and it wasn't even at half of what it could do. What they needed was a seven swell affect, but how could he do it? Eureka wasn't there and Renton couldn't just replace her.

"Dad, let me pilot the Nirvash" Renton said firmly.

"Renton, for the last time, you can't fight" Adrock was tired of fighting with Renton.

"Please believe in me!" Renton said. Adrock needed to trust Renton, but he had his doubts about it.

"Okay… But be careful, Renton" Adrock said. Renton ran to a hatch with a ref board and looked down to the ground.

"Nirvash, Don't worry, I'm coming" he said to himself. He jumped outside and began to make his way to the Nirvash. Helen was in trouble with the Nirvash, even though it was the most powerful LFO ever, she couldn't use it to its full potential. Swirling around to dodge attacks, Helen knew she might get shot down at this rate. However, in the distance she saw Renton reffing to her location. Renton not long he caught up with the Nirvash and jumped on it. He opened the hatch for the Nirvash and hopped in.

"Helen, please move over" he said calmly.

"Can you really win?" Helen asked formally.

"We'll see" he said almost jokingly. Helen moved over and Renton took the main controls. As if the Nirvash was sleeping the whole time, it woke up and its eyes lit up. Speed, power, performance, everything jumped up, with Renton in the pilot seat Nirvash was 5 times better. It spun around dodging every missile that came its way, then taking out the boomerang blade it took off the arms and legs of the KLF units. Nirvash was a one man army, without any support from the 808, 909 or the 505 the enemy numbers had already decreased by another 30 percent.

"Is Renton really that good?" Adrock asked himself. No one on the Dango-Go had really seen Renton with the Nirvash in action; not even Norbu. Norbu had only seen him pilot it but never really saw him fight with it.

"The Nirvash's abilities are even greater than I thought" Adrock said out loud. Everyone realized that whatever did that to Renton in the Devilfish must've really been strong. Pulling a cut-back drop turn, Renton sliced his way into one of the battle ships and destroyed the reflection films of many others. Helen was really impressed with his pilot skills but Renton didn't care; protecting people close to him was all he thought about. The 505, 808, and the 909 turned around to board the Dango-Go for regrouping but it didn't seemed to bother Renton one bit that he was going to fight alone. They all looked back to wonder if that was the Nirvash that they had repaired but everything showed that with Renton on the Nirvash; it was a white devil. Even with all that speed and accuracy, Renton didn't kill anyone; he simply disabled them. A familiar feeling washed over him but he was still missing Eureka and Helen could never replace her. The military could no longer take anymore damage and retreated; Renton let them retreat as he turned around and headed back to the Dango-Go.

"Renton, you never told me you're that good" Omega said as he greeted Renton when he got out.

"Well you never asked" Renton replied with a small laugh.

"You really are my son!" Adrock said as he walked up to Renton.

"You were really good with Nirvash" Helen said with a small smile.

"I'd do a lot better with Eureka as my side" Renton said quietly.

"Can you really do better with her with you?" Adrock asked in amazement.

"Yeah, we find it hard to believe that the Nirvash can get even better!" Stella said mockingly.

"If Eureka and I are together, we use the Amita drive; dad, Eureka and I used the Seven swell before" Renton said as he looked up to him.

"What? But the Seven Swell has so much power, how could you control it all?" Adrock seemed amazed.

"I didn't use the power to destroy; I used it to protect Eureka. I can't find anything else to explain it dad" Renton said scratching his head.

"Eureka, are you alright?" Gidget asked.

"I'm fine…" Eureka said quietly. Eureka seemed to get more and more tired everyday, because of lack of sleep but she didn't tell anyone anything about it. Eureka's dreams were tormented by nightmares now. She could recall most of them and how they frighten her. Every night she would be waiting for the nightmares to come and go, even with sleeping pills the nightmares would wake her up. Most of the time the dream would be the same; she would be standing alone in a plain area with grass and the sky would be dark and gray with clouds and everything would be cold. Then she would see the four Exiellenias come for her, she would run and run until she looks back to see if they're still there. She would see Renton trying to stop them and then he would disappear just like that and the four LFOs would continue their attack on her. She would run from that and then she would find herself in a hall way. She would always look both sides of the hall and find nothing and then the nothing would come and she would continued to run until it got her and she would wake up.

"It's so cold…" Eureka would find herself say.

"Everything hurts…Why…Why did you have to take him away from me?" Eureka found herself asking the four Exiellenias but they would never answer. She tried everything; from confronting them to asking them every question she could think of but nothing changed. For the next two weeks everything would remain the same.

"Renton?" Helen asked as she came into the hanger.

"What is it?" Renton asked back from writing something in a notebook.

"We need to pick up some supplies, you need anything?" Helen asked, Renton could sense she was a bit nervous.

"Actually, I do. I need a few parts for Nirvash, some of the parts need to be replaced" Renton said still examining the Nirvash's parts.

"Can some of the part be repaired?" Helen asked concerning.

"I repaired some of the parts already but these can't be" Renton held up a small melted part.

"This over heated and melted, I also need to an upgraded part for a few of the pistons" he said as he looked at his check list for parts again.

"Also, the 505, 808 and the 909 need some repairs too" he added. Renton wanted to personally repair the Nirvash and tune it, and he wanted to pick the parts he needed to repair it with. He discussed the matter with Adrock.

"Dad, can I get supplies with Helen?" he asked.

"I see Dad taught you well in the art of mechanics…" Adrock was feeling pride and disappointment.

"I was there when they upgraded the Nirvash and I did some maintenance on her before" Renton said proudly.

"How much do you need then?" Adrock asked.

"Here's the list for the parts to repair all the LFOs" Renton said as he handed him a list.

"Stella's coming along as well too, okay?" Adrock added.

"That's fine by me" Renton seemed to be very happy to work on the Nirvash again. They launched in the 707 to a near-by town where Renton and Helen shopped for parts and Stella picked up other supplies. Stella was 24 year-old young woman and she was a high ranking military officer and was very skilled with a gun so she could defend herself easily. Renton was given about 2000 dollars for parts and he could get something extra if he had any money left. One of the parts on his list was a cooling unit and when they entered the store Renton picked up one that he knew would fit the Nirvash perfectly.

"Oh, that part's beautifully crafted; you can't get one like it anywhere else" the store owner said.

"Renton, that child's dead already" Helen said from behind him.

"Hey you got another one of these?" Renton asked as he rose up the part.

"Sorry, other one was sold to another customer" the store owner said. Helen took the part to the store owner and told his it was broke beyond repair. He examined the part closely and found that the blades in the part where half melted out of shape.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that it was broken like that" he said apologizing. Renton carefully looked at the part and put the part down and searched around in a pile of propeller blades and took one out.

"I'll buy this off you of you give me a discount on it" Renton said as he placed his hand on the part.

"Okay, but don't blame me if it doesn't work" the store owner said raising his hands. Renton paid the man and took out a screw driver and a small battery and started working on the part. Somehow he opened the part and got the melted propeller blade and placed the new one he got in it. Carefully he put something back into place and closed up the part again and hooked it up to the battery. He turned it on and listened to the part's humming as the blades turned.

"Good as new!" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone fix a part like that!" the store owner was impressed.

"This is a good part, only the propeller blades melted but the other parts here are resistant to heat so I just replaced the blades with a more heat resistant one" Renton said explaining. Helen placed her hand on the part and looked up at him in amazement. They left the store after that.

"You know we could just get another one?" she asked in confusion.

"The store owner was right, it is a good part. But if the propeller was melted even more then I probably couldn't repair it" Renton said as he placed the part in a bag. It was the last thing on his list of parts and he still had some money left over. They were walking back to the 707 when Renton came across and jewelry store and something caught his eye. It was a silver ring with gold waves on it; he saw that it could be split in half. He went into the store with Helen and asked the store owner for the price of the silver ring and with a stroke of luck he had just enough left over for it. Helen was really confused as to when Renton would buy something like that.

"Why did you buy that ring?" she asked as they left the store.

"I want to give this to Eureka when I see her again" he said smiling at the ring. He closed the box and placed it in his pocket.

"Why would you want to give that to her?" Helen was a bit confused.

"I want to show her that I'll always be there for her" that was Renton's answer.

**To be continued…**

**The young woman suffers from silence while the young man plans for his return, will they ever meet each other again? Next time: Chance meeting. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to go throught this? I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlisenced fanfic and is used for fan purposes.

**Chapter 10: Chance meeting**

"There we go" Renton said as he placed the finally part in place.

"Some how, the Nirvash seems to glow even more now…" Adrock said as he looked at the LFO in the corner.

"Oh, hey dad" Renton said as Adrock came in.

"I remember when Dad made me learn mechanics, of course I was never as good as him" he said.

"Grandpa made me work hard, but I guess I like mechanics quite a bit" Renton said as he admired the Nirvash.

"What about the other ones?" Adrock asked as he turned his head to the 909.

"I fixed those up too" Rentons said as he got ready to explain the damages made to them.

"You're even better then Omega" Adrock said proudly.

"I'm right here you know?" Omega said from behind him looking annoyed.

"It's true, I mean look at that work" he said as he pointed to the Nirvash.

"Hmp" Omega said as he walked away looking a bit angry. Adrock, to Renton seemed just like himself; well maybe like Holland when he's care free. Norbu and Sakuya were the cooks for the Dango-Go and because Norbu was a Voderak priest, he could get some information from the Voderak as well. It seemed to Renton that Sakuya and Norbu were happy, even with this kind of life. The flower that served as her prison for forty years was gone and she could travel and see anything she liked. Even though Renton was happy for Norbu and Sakuya, this weighed down on his own heart and his longing to be with Eureka again. Though he tried to pretend he was happy, deep down he didn't want to move around much; except to look after Nirvash. It was two weeks since he boarded the Dango-Go and everything was just a painful without Eureka. Nirvash was the only other person or thing he could talk to and truly open his hear to, he decided to talk with it again.

"Hey, Nirvash, do you miss Eureka too?" Renton said as he placed his hand on the Nirvash's armor.

"Eureka and I made new memories now and I want to share them with you too, but these memories I have here… I want Eureka too see them too" Renton felt very lonely at this point.

"Hey… Maybe when we're together again… We can look up at the moon on our side…" Renton said as he placed his head down on the Nirvash.

"Hey Dominic, I don't think Eureka's doing too well…" Anemone said quietly. They were eating in the cafeteria and Eureka was sitting there silently with the kids. Even though the kids were very talkative Eureka just nodded. For two weeks no one saw Eureka smile again, but she tried her best to act normally but it didn't fool anyone. She distanced herself from everyone because of the pain that crushed her heart.

"Yeah… Renton had a hard choice out there… Watch Eureka get killed or sacrifice himself for Eureka" Dominic replied.

"Dominic… I think Eureka's right about Renton still being alive… but…" Anemone couldn't explain it.

"It's hard on all of us… We'll find a way" Dominic said. When she finished eating Eureka quietly placed her dish on the washing machine's rack and left for the hanger. She sat alone on the cockpit for the first time in two weeks. While she was there she looked around the cockpit when something caught her eye; it was a string that came out of the compartment of the Exiellenia. Curiously she pulled the string and the compartment opened; in it was a small package and when she opened it, there was a CD. She took it to Holland when she found it was the only thing there. Everyone on the Gekko-Go came to see what was on the disk; it was from Raymond he left something behind in the Exiellenia after he finished examining it. It was presentation for the cross-over points that he forgot to mention or didn't want to mention. A voice came from it and everyone found out it was addressed to Renton and Eureka.

"To Renton and Eureka, the Exiellenia wanted to tell you two something that it doesn't want other people to hear" it was Raymond's voice.

"The cross-over points are really markers that tell us where pieces of the Scab Coral over lap in the same dimension/universe, according to this" Many formulas and charts came up on the screen as well as a picture of two earths.

"Now, the Scab that used to be whole split into two parts, however, because of certain events seven areas copied themselves and over lapped in this single dimension" The picture showed the two planets come together and the pieces fix perfectly together except seven points that were pointed out.

"To keep the area from tearing apart and causing destruction, seven points were placed in the middle that acts as energy holders. When the energy over flows it causes rift in space and even a portal might appear, but with enough energy the portal can be sustained forever from the trappar that the Scab produces" the presentation was almost done.

"However, when the point has surpassed its limits and a cross-over phenomenon occurs that point becomes useless, from over stress the points can burn out but in doing so you will seal that point up and all remaining access to the other from the point will be lost" the slide changed again.

"However, if a great force and suddenly poured into a point then there will be a chance that it will become active again but if one should fail the point would blow up and take the over lap point with it. And on the final note; the points are still gaining energy so at one point they will surpass the limit and a point will become active for 1246 seconds. Remember Renton and Eureka, the cross-over point's are-" the presentation ended. When Dr. Bear inspected the disk, it was damaged slightly and that data up to that point was gone. But the disk held many other useful data on the cross-over point such as time and where a cross-over point would become active. One had already become active and they just lost two points now. One was the one that took Renton and the other became active two days before according to the data. Eureka knew that she had t use on of them to cross-over if she wanted to see Renton again. The data on the disk was copied and examined to see if they could repair the damaged parts, even though the data disk told them which were schedule to become active the map that were to lead them to it was part of the damaged area.

"I need the Exiellenias if I want to cross-over…" Eureka said quietly to herself.

"Renton, could you come here please?" Helen asked nervously. Renton was in his room looking at his picture of Eureka when Helen broke the silence.

"Oh… uh, sure" Renton said as he placed the picture safely in his pocket. Renton followed Helen to the hanger where Adrock was waiting.

"Hi Dad" Renton said when he saw him.

"Renton, do you mind taking the Nirvash for a test run?" Adrock asked.

"You want to see how the new parts are?" Renton asked.

"Yeah" he replied. Renton got into the Nirvash with Helen and they started the power and launched into the sky. Adrock recorded the data to the Nirvash's new performance with Renton as the pilot while Renton performed the various maneuvers that Adrock asked him to complete. Renton was so good with the Nirvash it was like he was the Nirvash, he showed them the limitations that the Nirvash could overcome with him in it and showed Helen various things that the Nirvash could do; such as turn into a high performance jet and the Amita drive control. Even though he pulled it he knew nothing would happen even if Helen pulled it with him; it had to be Eureka and only Eureka with him could anyone use the Amita drive. After the test runs he inspected the Nirvash yet again for damages or stress areas. Adrock examined the data with Omega and Diane while Renton checked the stress points.

"Wow Adrock, with your son in the cockpit it seems the Nirvash is even better then when you designed it" Omega said sounding very impressed.

"He kept saying that if he's with Eureka that the Nirvash would perform better…Do you think its true" Omega added.

"He knows the Nirvash better then me so I guess it's true then… The Nirvash can still get better, huh…" Adrock was thinking.

"He really misses Eureka doesn't he" Diane said.

"Oh one more thing Adrock, I got some information from the Voderak" Omega said as he took out a small folder.

"We lost two cross-over points…" Omega said as he removed a picture from the folder.

"Two days ago a light shot up into the sky and the witnesses there said they saw trappar forming shapes, and what Renton said about the points are true; then we just lost two of them" he said.

"Five left… It may seem like it's a lot but we're running out of time" Adrock said. With the information that Omega gathered they now had to find a cross-over point attempt to go to the other side so they could figure out how to repair the two used-up points.

"Hey, Exiellenia… Do you think I can ever see Renton again?" Eureka asked as she curled up in the cockpit.

"What should I trust…? And how will that help me…" Eureka was talking to herself.

"Do you really think Eureka's alright… I mean she's really depressed lately" Hilda whispered to Gidget. No one really saw Eureka walk around anymore, she used to walk around the ship when Renton was here but now she spent most of her time either at the hanger in her room. Everyone on the Gekko-Go kept out of Eureka's way when she walked by. Eureka clasped into her bed and removed her hair clip from her hair and stared at it for a very long time. Her wings unfolded and she used it as a blanket on herself. While she lied there she moved the hairclip around, waving it and using it to reflect small amounts of light to her eyes. Eureka thought to herself.

"What a simple hairclip…" she thought.

"Gold piece with a flower… There might be a lot more hairclips that look like this" Eureka was trying to use the clip to fill the hole in her heart for a little while.

"But… Renton gave this to me when he risked it all to see me… He broke into my prison and was willing to stay with me forever…" Eureka's thought started to warm her up.

"But I guess that wasn't the first time… He pulled me back when I wanted to go back… And caught me when I was falling… He gave me hope when I lost it…" every bit of memory of Renton helped to ease the pain in her heart.

"The pain… Hurts more when I met him… But the joy I felt…is a lot more then that" Eureka's mind was clear and she felt closer to Renton some how, she felt herself calling out to him again. Eureka waited for sleep to take over and she readied herself for the nightmare that was set to haunt her again.

"I wonder… Eureka, please be safe…" Renton thought to himself. Renton found it harder and harder to hide the fact that he was depressed and found it hard to keep his smile up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his picture of Eureka and the ring that he bought for her. He looked at it and began thinking.

"What a simple ring… Perfectly round, with no ending and no beginning" Renton had used a small hot knife to engrave his name with Eureka's on to the rings. The ring when the two halves were locked together was about a centimeter wide. Inside the ring said R to E, the R was on one side and the E was on the other; when the ring was split up one half would have R and the other would have E.

"I was able to ref because of Eureka… When I look back… Eureka gave me a reason to live, to live in a life that's different" he thought more about it.

"I guess I couldn't believe in anything before… But when Eureka and the Nirvash crashed into my house… She brought a wave to carried me away, I flew because of Eureka" Renton closed his eyes to remember Eureka's smile. He opened his hand again to look at the ring again.

"When I give this to Eureka, it'll prove that I'll never forget her and I'll always be with her" Renton felt the weight in his heart lift that much more. First the first time since he saved Eureka from the Command Cluster, he called out to her again and felt closer to Eureka again. Slowly he fell asleep on the bed.

"Hey, where am I?" Eureka asked rubbing her eye. She was in a room, and the room resembled a hanger but there was no launch pad or LFOs. There were two chairs faced to each other and a small coffee table with two cups of coffee. Eureka sat down on the right side of the table and felt like she was waiting.

"Oh, that's right. I was waiting for someone" Eureka said as she looked around.

"Gee, you think Renton's actually happy here?" Stella asked as she walked down the hall of the Dango-Go.

"Renton's a strong guy, I'm sure he'll be fine" Akira said reassuringly.

"Renton's not really happy" Omega said coming in from the side.

"I guess you're right about that" Stella said turning her head slightly.

"So what's new, Omega?" Akira broke the silence.

"I did some research and calculations and I might have found a cross-over point" he said scratching his head.

"What?! And you didn't tell Adrock!?" they said surprisingly.

"I told him already, but he told me to wait until I'm sure that it is one… I'm sure of it now" Omega said as he snapped his fingers. They were heading for the ship's cafeteria.

"Did I get lost again?" Renton asked himself as he walked up to a door. There was nothing around; it was pitch black except for the door that he was walking to. When he opened the door he saw Eureka sitting there taking a small sip of coffee.

"Oh, Hi Eureka…" Renton said as he took the seat in front of her.

"Is it really you, or is the Exiellenias tormenting me again" she said doubtfully.

"I can't prove anything to you, but if they come again then I promise I'll save you from them" Renton said as he looked down to his lap.

"If they hurt you then I'll take care of them, I promise" Renton said looking up with a smile.

"Renton, can I ask you one more question" Eureka started.

"Are you still alive?" she added.

"I am, I'm with Nirvash and Dad… Norbu and Sakuya are here too. Eureka I promise you I'll return to you, so please wait for me" Renton said as he took her hand. Eureka felt that he, the Renton that sat in front of her was the real one. She stared into his eyes and she leaned over for kiss when there was a rumble. They turned and the Ariel came up from the ground, at first Renton tried to move over to Eureka but something held him down and the chair felt like it was bolted to the ground. At first both Eureka and Renton thought that it would attack Eureka but instead the Ariel reached over to Renton and incased him in its hand and dragged him down.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled as the four Exiellenias came and got ready to attack her again. She looked at the Ariel again and heard a voice.

"Renton is mine now…" the voice was a girl's. Eureka got up from the chair and looked at the hole that Renton disappeared into, she trusted Renton and sat back down and waited for something to happen. She wanted to run but she wanted to trust Renton more; the Ariel was still there holding him down. Eureka's grip on the chair was harder now and just as they get in range something did indeed happen; a light appeared from the hands of the Ariel and the Nirvash rose from the hole. It hopped up and a ref board appeared and it took flight, and it took out two boomerang blades from its shoulders. Eureka's heart wanted to burst when she saw the Nirvash fight them off, first the Nirvash cut off the arm and legs and even at certain cases it sliced them in half.

"How could I forget, he always keeps his promises" said as she held her hands close to her heart. Just as Renton finished off the last one Eureka woke up and felt renewed from her experience dream, there was a bit of fear and doubt but as it was always the case with Renton; the happiness he brings is a hundred times better.

"Eureka, we're at the cross-over point" Holland said.

"Renton, we're at the cross-over point" Adrock said.

"We're ready" Eureka and Renton replied in unison. Both sides got dress and headed for their respective LFOs. Eureka boarded the Exiellenia and Renton boarded the Nirvash, both launched with hope that they would see each other again and with the hope under them; they were ready for the threat that would make its way to them. Trouble was waiting for them because the military started an attack on the Gekko-Go; at the same time the military made their attack on the Dango-Go. Both sides began to fight and with the trappar and massive amounts of energy that was released, the cross-over point became active and both sides could see faint trappar images appear. As the battle continued the more the images became real until they began to collide with the other side. The images scattered and reappeared but both sides fought each other and the Gekko-Go along with the Dango-Go.

"Eureka…" Renton said as he looked franticly for the Exiellenia.

"Renton…" Eureka said as she searched the battle field for the Nirvash. Both saw the horror that awaited both of them, the four Exiellenias came into the battle.

**To be continued…**

**The young man and the young woman take to the skies to see each other, will their hands ever touch? Next time: Seven flying colors**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; I don't own Eureka seven and blah blah blah.

**Chapter 11: Seven flying colors**

"Renton/Eureka watch out!" Both Holland and Adrock said at the same time. The four Exiellenias were coming in to attack Eureka again.

"Damn it, I need a bit more concentration…" Renton said. He knew that as the power of the cross-over point increased his density in Eureka's side would become greater and he could do so much more. For now, the KLFs on his side were his worries, however, Renton was worried about Eureka and how she will defend against four Exiellenias.

"Renton… When I can see him clearly, when I get him, I won't let him go" Eureka said to herself. Eureka readied herself for the four Exiellenia's perfectly synced attack but to her surprise and everyone's they attacked each other. They were fighting amongst themselves to attack Eureka but this was good news for her because this would mean she didn't have to fight them all at once. The power of the cross-over was reaching a point where Renton could see trappar shaping into other KLFs. From the confusion of the appearances from the other sides both KLF sides began attacking each other and because the energy levels of the cross-over were strong enough they could damage each other.

"Eureka!? Can you hear me?!" Renton yelled desperately into the intercom. The Gekko-Go began picking up on Renton's intercom signals and tried to send some back, all efforts were in vain as the trappar that formed their bodies kept breaking up. Even though Renton had sliced a KLF's arm side that was on Eureka's side, it remained because his arm had broken up in Eureka's world. Attacks were chanced, even if it was a dead shot, there was a large chance that the person would escape unharmed.

"Renton… The cross-over point's about to reach the limit, soon it'll over load and stop!" Omega yelled to him through the intercom.

"I did some calculations; we can't get dense enough before the cross-over over loads!" Omega's voice ran through Renton's spine.

"No, if we abandon Eureka now she might not make it, I have to try something!" Renton yelled back. Omega was right the density that he was at plateau and he knew that he couldn't get any denser in Eureka's world. Even so, he managed to intervene with a few attacks from the Exiellenias but this victory was going to be short lived as he couldn't intervene with all of them. Somehow, Eureka had a feeling that she had to pick one of the Exiellenias to help; she had a feeling that they wanted her to pick one of them as her ally. Eureka franticly tried to pick one but all of them seemed equal in power and she knew some else that no one else knew. When the cross-over would over load then the four Exiellenias would stop their fight with each other and turn their attention to Eureka. As the time limit was getting closer the four Exiellenias made more attacks on Eureka them on themselves and just before they launched a combination attack Eureka wanted to choose the typeWill. It seemed too late as they locked on to her and readied an attack.

"Renton, please…help me" Eureka called out. A blue light lit from Eureka's jewel.

"I promise I'll protect you from the four Exiellenias!" Renton's voice ran through Eureka.

"I won't let Eureka die, not in a place like this!" Renton yelled. He felt Eureka call to him and he felt as though she was there with him; it was a long shot but it was all he had. He pulled the Amita drive's column.

"Eureka, retreat now!" Holland yelled. Something happened, everyone from both side turned their heads to a small pink orb that solidified; it began to sparkle and a large pink light burst from it. Everyone heard a voice and it ran through to everyone.

"EUREKA!" The voice was fierce and protective. A large column of light shot up to where the pink orb was and in the middle of it all everyone saw a LFO become clear. The pillar of light bent down and seven rings shot down and it spread out throughout the area and when it passed the KLFs and ships, both sides merged and were in one area. Everyone saw the source of the phenomenon; Renton had just unleashed the Seven Swell and his resolve to protect Eureka was great. The four Exiellenias' attack was almost charged up when the Nirvash at a super high speed rammed right in the typeSlasher. The Nirvash held the typeSlasher by the neck and quickly turned to the typeCross where it threw the typeSlasher to. He bolted to the typeFlyer and flipped it off its board and slammed into the typeWill which tried to hit him. He smashed the board of the typeWill and tossed it to the ground and Renton turned to the other KLFs and charged at them with such speed that they were knocked off or had a piece of armor torn off.

"Renton did survive…" Holland muttered. Everyone watched as the Nirvash tore its way through the entire enemy KLF forces before the effects started to wear off.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled as the speed that the Nirvash has acquired disappeared.

"Eureka!" Renton yelled as he reached out the Nirvash's hand. Before the two hands met Eureka saw the Nirvash's arm disappear into the trappar again.

"No! Renton!" Eureka yelled as hard as she could and Renton heard this.

"Please, just a little longer!" Renton yelled as he saw Eureka's image break up. The two sides passed each other but they had scattered already and the cross-over point was burnt out.

"Damn it… I failed Eureka… But at least I know you're safe…" Renton said as he stared at his hands.

"I should've grabbed Renton when I had the chance… But I'll rest more easily because I know he's still alive…" Eureka said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"When he comes back… I want to be his…" Eureka said as she turned back to the Gekko-Go.

"Eureka, next time we meet I swear I will return to our world" Renton said with determination. He returned to the Dango-Go and stepped out of the Nirvash and quietly walked to the door where Adrock stopped him.

"You really did use the Seven Swell didn't you?" Adrock asked as he walked by.

"Only because Eureka was in danger" he said bitterly.

"Please… leave me alone for a while…" he said quietly. He returned to his room and fell on the bed.

"I will keep my promise to you Eureka, I will return to you…" he said even more determination.

"Eureka… I guess we know for sure that Renton is alive now" Holland said trying to cheer Eureka up.

"Holland… When we see each other in the next cross-over point, Renton will come back to us" Eureka said coldly. Everyone backed away from Eureka she seemed really upset that Renton was only able to save her. He returned to her room and found herself lying down on the bed. She let out a small smile.

"Renton always keeps his promises… Even if it needs to be a miracle, Renton always keeps it…" Eureka whispered her self.

"Even if I can't keep my promise… Renton will keep it for me…" she was really proud to call Renton her's. She placed her hands on her face and imagined Renton again and how he slammed into the typeSlasher she could see that he used the Nirvash to punch it. She recalled everything that happened. First Renton smashed into the typeSlasher, and then he threw the typeSlasher at the typeCross. Then he charged at the typeFlyer and used it to stop the typeWill's attack. She could clearly see that Renton used the Nirvash to step on the ref board to break it in half. She was aware that the four Exiellenias had escaped and would try to torment her in her dreams but after what Renton did to them, they can't even get her to flinch.

"He's so cool" Eureka said as she turned over to her stomach. She started wave her legs back and forth and she was looking at a picture of Renton from when he got "cooked" in the washroom with Holland.

"My Renton…" Eureka said as she kissed the picture.

"Eureka's really upset now…" Dominic said sighing.

"Yeah… I guess I know how she feels, Renton disappeared in front of her again…" Anemone said sadly.

"Holland said that Dr. Bear repaired the last piece of the message from Raymond's disk" Dominic said.

"We'll let Eureka recover a bit before we tell her…" he added.

"Renton… You want to have lunch with me?" Helen asked nervously from outside his door. Renton's thoughts of Eureka burst when he heard Helen's voice.

"I guess so…" he said quietly and weakly. He was pretending to be depressed even though he was happy to see Eureka and the Exiellenia again. He knew that he, at the very least showed her that he would keep his promise and that he was still alive. He got out and looked down for most of the way to the cafeteria. Renton felt that Helen was really nervous around him but he brushed the thought off and ate quietly.

"Hey Renton, you're really amazing with mechanics…" she said softly. Renton looked up and saw that Helen was smiling.

"I've done a lot of maintenance on the Nirvash before so I know which parts are better then others" he said as he placed the fork down. The cafeteria was large square room and there were four tables that were lined up parallel to each other. Norbu and Sakuya were eating on the table next to them.

"You're feeling better" Sakuya said cheerfully. Renton turned around and looked at the couple.

"Yeah… I guess so" Renton replied. He had already felt better when he returned to his room after the battle in the cross-over point. The thoughts of the Eureka always seemed to make him happy.

"So that was the Seven Swell wasn't it?" Adrock asked as he entered the room.

"I assume that you're feeling better now?" he added.

"Yeah… Now that I know the four Exiellenias won't bother her now" he said.

"Renton… I need to ask you this… How could you use the Amita drive by yourself?" Adrock had a lot of questions for him.

"I didn't, Eureka was close enough to me so I was able to use it" Renton said as he took another bite at his meal.

"How many times have you used the Amita drive?" he was getting ready for another question.

"I guess I've lost count…" Renton said turning to his father. For most of lunch Adrock questioned Renton about his connection with the Seven Swell and how it works. Renton even explained that when Eureka was taken by the Command Cluster he managed to transform the Nirvash to save her.

"As too why the Nirvash reverted back into this form I still don't know" Renton finished off.

"So you and Eureka simply pull on the Amita drive's column and the Nirvash reacts?" Adrock asked curiously.

"Yeah… When Tresor upgraded it, Dr. Bear said the Nirvash wanted it that way" Renton replied.

"Amazing…To think the Nirvash evolved two times" Adrock was amazed at the story.

"I'm going to my room now" Renton said as he got up and left the cafeteria. When he returned to his room he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Acting depressed was harder that it looks when he has the greatest hope that he'll be with Eureka again. He knew that he shouldn't look happy after he just lost Eureka again but at least he gave Eureka hope that he'll be there again.

"Mama, are you still unhappy?" Maeter and Linck asked.

"Mama's just tired right now" Eureka said gently. Eureka kept up her unhappy face but pretended to pretend to be happy. It was fake smile to hide a real smile but she just wanted to play around a bit.

"Mama, you should get some sleep" Maurice said.

"Yeah…" she said slowly. When Eureka made sure that everyone was gone she took a long breath and let it out quickly. She found herself chuckling at the thought of tricking everyone to think she was depressed. It seemed fun to Eureka because she suffered so much already and she wanted to let her dark side have a little fun.

"If only I could keep his gentle face with me all the time" Eureka said as she took off her hairclip and stared at it for while.

"Eureka… Are you alright?" Holland asked through the door. Eureka jumped up and dropped the clip and quickly ran to the door open a little crack.

"I'm fine, Holland…" Eureka said depressingly.

"Talho said she wanted to teach you a few things about taking care of a baby" Holland thought that this might cheer Eureka up, even if it's a little.

"Thanks, Holland…" Eureka said slowly. She walked to Holland's and Talho's room and saw Talho waiting for her. Eureka remembered that she learned the Sex-Ed course and Talho must've found out. She remembered what she asked Gidget for when she wanted to "seduce" Renton.

**Flash back**

"Hey Gidget… How do you get Doggie to like you a lot?" Eureka asked as she whispered half way into her ear.

**End of flashback. **

"Hi Talho" Eureka said nervously. She found it difficult to keep herself from laughing because she still hasn't told anyone about her plans for Renton.

"Eureka, I thought this would be a good time to teach you about the responsibility of being a mother" Talho quietly.

"But Maurice, Maeter and Linck already taught me" Eureka said in surprise.

"I mean a real baby, your own child that you gave birth to" Talho replied.

"And I know who you want the father to be" Talho added slyly. Eureka's cheeks turned red; and as we all know she's been trying to "seduce" Renton before. Talho started to teach Eureka about taking care of a baby for that day.

"Renton… I think you're amazing" Helen said when Renton walked by the Nirvash.

"Thanks… But Nirvash is what amazes me, she's a nice child" Renton scratching his head.

"I want to know something… You keep referring to the Nirvash as a "her"" Helen asked curiously.

"Eureka and I heard her speak and besides… She's really a gentle person" Renton added.

"Hey we're going to land for some refueling and to pick up some water supplies, you want to check out the city there?" Helen asked nervously.

"Sure, hey you think they have a 5th edition cannon camera there?" Renton replied.

"I'm not sure but I think they do" Helen said.

"Tell me when the ship lands" Renton said. He then left for his room.

"Hey Akira, Stella, Adrock said we could go out when we land" Omega said as he entered a small room. When he opened the door he stopped in his tracks.

"Am I interrupting something?" Omega asked with a blank stare.

"Yes!" Akira and Stella said loudly.

"I'll leave you two alone now" he said as he turned around and walked away; he face was bright red. Omega walked by Adrock in the hall.

"What's wrong with you?" Adrock asked.

"I've seen something I shouldn't have…" he said as he walked away. Adrock scratched his head and walked on and went to the room where Akira and Stella were.

"Hey, what wrong with-" Adrock stopped when he opened the door.

"Can't a couple get some alone time!" Akira said. His arms were around Stella and they were half dressed.

"Put…a…"Do not disturb sign…next…time" Adrock said nervously. Adrock by now had just walked by Renton who needed to get some supplies from the supply closest. Which was where Akira and Stella were; Renton was going there with Helen.

"Hey Dad" Rentons aid as he walked by.

"Hi Renton…" Adrock walked by. Renton turned to the supply closest and opened it; both he and Helen saw Akira and Stella.

"It this a public place?!" Stella said angrily.

"Yes, yes it is" Renton said calmly.

"Can you leave now?" Akira asked.

"If you want to _do it, _please do it in your room" Renton's face was super bright red.

"And you're on the tool box… I needed that" he added. The couple looked down to see they were on the only tool box in the room. Renton got the box and left; Helen looked at him nervously and she asked a question.

"What were they doing in there?" she asked quietly.

"Something that I shouldn't explain… I'm not the person to do so" he said. Helen kept looking at him until she finally broke her true feeling out. They headed for the hanger.

"Renton, I like you!" Helen closed her eyes. She opened her eyes to find that Renton had hit his face on a pole that came from the 707.

"Ow… Sorry, did you say something?" Renton asked covering his nose.

**To be continued…**

**A girl confesses her love for the young man; the young woman is still waiting for the young man's return; what tension will this build? Next time: Failed three. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. The plot and new LFOs are however, mine. Also, the unpdates might slow down quite a bit due to exams coming up. I'll still try to continue but don't expect anything, no garrentees here okay?

**Chapter 12: Failed three**

"Renton… I like you!" Helen yelled. Renton's face smashed into a pole that protruded from the 707 before she said it.

"Ow…Sorry did you say something?" Renton asked as he recovered from the pain he was covering his nose, where his smashed into the pole.

"Um… Yeah…I said watch out" Helen found that she couldn't say it again.

"That would have been useful before I hit the pole…" he said still recovering from the pain.

"You two should get ready okay?" Omega said as he pulled the pole back from the 707.

"Why did you put it there?!" Renton asked angrily.

"Oh, there was a stabilizer that I forgot to put into place so I used the pole to help" he said as he tossed the pole aside. Renton didn't talk much with his sister, Diane for some reason. He seemed to distance himself from her even when he didn't want to, but for now he wanted to do something special for Eureka when he returned. He completely believed that he would return and everything would be alright.

"And that's how you change it" Talho said as she pulled back and stood up.

"I never knew taking acre of a baby would be that hard" Eureka said. She found her reason to be happy in front of everyone again. Up until now Eureka kept her happiness to herself and hid it from others, but now she could use this as a reason to be happy in front of everyone again.

"Eureka, you know that this is going to be a really big responsibility, right?" Talho asked.

"Don't worry, when Renton's a father he'll help out a lot" Eureka said proudly.

"Eureka…" Talho stared at her for a moment. Eureka then left happily, from Talho's point of view it looked like she was dancing a little too.

"Talho, how's Eureka now…?" Holland asked.

"She's seems to be happier but…" Talho stopped.

"If Renton can't come back she'll be crushed" Holland said.

"I just don't want to see that" she said sadly.

"She won't, Renton will come back. When he said he'll do something, he'll do it" Holland sounded confident.

"Hey sis, you think that Eureka would like this dress?" Renton asked as he examined the blue/white dress.

"Wow, that's a really nice dress, Renton" Diane replied. From behind Renton Helen didn't look too happy that Renton was always talking about Eureka.

"What do you think, Helen?" Renton turned to her.

"I think it's really nice" she said with a fake smile. Renton looked quite happy and quickly bought the dress, it seems Renton was out shopping for gifts for Eureka and most of the other Gekko State members.

"Renton, you really miss Eureka a lot don't you" Adrock suddenly asked. Renton had spent the whole time they landed till when they were talking about Eureka.

"I would lie if I said no, but I want her to be really happy when I go back" he said smiling. When he was walking he spotted a reffing contest; a thought shot through his head like a bullet. He raised his hand to the air and closed his eyes for a moment; Adrock, Diane and Helen looked at him like he was crazy. He opened his eyes and turned to them.

"The trappar is good here, let's take on the reffing contest" he said with determination. It's been a while since he reffed and had fun and he wanted the first place prize; the first prize was a trophy, $50 000, and a limited edition hairclip that he thought would look good on Eureka. The hairclip was his true objective; it was a deep blue, slightly transparent clip with a wave decoration at the top. He thought that Eureka already has the flower one that he gave her almost two years and he should get her another one.

"Did Renton just feel the trappar?" Adrock asked Diane slowly.

"I think he did" Diane replied. Renton was really pride that he could feel the trappar; something he learned from Eureka and Nirvash. They made it just in time to sign up for the contest. When they looked around they saw a lot of Holland posters and old RayOut issues; Renton ignored them all because he help proof read them before and because he spent so much time with the Gekko State he got used to them. Omega, Akira and Stella were there waiting for the competition when they saw them.

"Hey, you're in the contest right?" they asked.

"Yeah, but do you have a ref board handy?" Renton asked, he just realized that he didn't bring a ref board with him.

"Heh Heh" Omega snickered.

"Lucky for you I made an easily compressible one" his smile was wide and evil. He reached into his bag and took out ref board parts and put them together easily. It was thinner that most other ref boards but Renton trusted Omega.

"Okay remember this: This ref board had more reflective power then the normal one and I used stronger material to build it. I tested it a few times but it still needs a bit of work" he said.

"What's wrong with it?" Renton asked.

"It goes very fast and the control for it is very difficult" he replied. Renton looked at the thin ref board and turned around and walked to the starting area.

"Thanks Omega, I'll trust you on this board" he said as he walked off. The first event was a maneuver test and the sky was set to be launched with many obstacles. They were all to start at the same time; the contest for this part was to see who could dodge the obstacles with style and grace.

"Start!" the man said. They took off and headed for the finish line which was quite a distance away. Renton pretended to be the Nirvash and took to the skies like they were his. Everyone was impressed by his performance mostly and Adrock even heard people said he was as good as Holland. Renton looked at the incoming disks and blunt objects like missiles coming from KLF units and his job was just to reach the ending. Renton imagined Eureka at the finish line. He performed various moves to dodge the incoming obstacles but he didn't want to use the cut-back drop turn for some reason. The objective was soon in sight and Renton felt something wrong but it slowed him enough to lose the first posistion. Landing in 3rd place to reach the target Renton didn't look disappointed at all. With a little break time, Renton wanted to get a few comments from his friends.

"So how was I?" Renton asked.

"You, were, AMAZING!" Omega shouted.

"I think I messed up with one of the waves" he said recalling his memory.

"Wave?" Adrock asked.

"Oh, I didn't trust that one but I guess I should of" he said sighing.

"You can see waves?" Adrock asked curiously.

"I try to" he replied.

"Next, we have Renton Thurston!" the announcer said.

"Well, time to go" Renton said as he ran off. The next contest was a style in reffing and the judges were looking at the competitors' one at a time. The first event eliminated a lot of people so this event was shorted than expected.

"You may begin" one of the judges said. Renton lifted his hand to the sky and felt the waves and ran to the point where he thought would be the best. He jumped on his board the moment it caught the trappar and lifted into the air. He lined himself up with the waves and pulled off a cut-back drop turn so perfectly that everyone started to cheer. Renton wasn't done yet; he lined himself up again and performed another turn but instead he corkscrewed on the round turn at the every top of the turn. Renton used the ref board's thin edges to his advantage as he spun horizontally and let the board slip out from his legs. He let himself fall for a moment before the board came under him again and he firmly placed his legs back. Renton finished his performance with a last cut-back drop turn.

"That's Renton Thurston everyone!" The announcer yelled. Everyone cheered on Renton as he walked back to the tunnel that he came from. There he saw Adrock and everyone else there waiting for him.

"Renton, when did you learn to ref like that?" Adrock asked in shock.

"I guess when you spend too much time with Holland that happens" Renton replied.

"You know this is risky right?" Omega added. Renton thought about the question for a moment and realized what Omega was saying.

"I know, but as long as you guys stay out of sight we don't have to worry about being caught" Renton added. Soon after Renton was given first place for the second event and all he had to do was get first on the last event to win but to his surprise it was a couple ride. At this point Renton really wished that Eureka was here but he couldn't back out now.

"Hey Helen, you want to ref with me on the last event?" Renton asked.

"Su-sure!" Helen was happy.

"Why Helen?" Stella asked.

"Sis can't really ref, you're with Akira and Sakuya and Norbu don't really do this kind of stuff so I guess Helen is the only person left" Renton said. When they entered the competition area he placed the ref board on his back and he and Helen went on the long board that the competition supplied.

"You ready, Helen?" Renton asked. They were in the air and Helen had never felt like this before. It was like flying with real wings.

"Yeah…" Helen replied. With that Renton started his move with the ling board. It was smaller than the one he used with Eureka but it was still a lot larger than the short boards. Picking up speed Renton shot up to the air and let the board do a full circle in the air. As the board headed downward it gained even more speed and Renton once again aimed the board to the sky but this time he let them fall off and he took out the ref board on his back and placed it on his feet and he spun himself with Helen. They were holding hands in mid-air and their hands completed the line that their bodies made. They spun around more and more until Renton could see the landing mat getting closer. He let Helen go on his right side and let her fall to his left where he pulled her hand and carried her legs. He turned around a few times before he landed. He was the last person to perform and everyone loved his performance with Helen.

"Everyone, we have a winner!" the judges said.

"The first prize winner is Renton Thurston!" they said. Renton and Helen went to the stand to collect their prize and let the people take a few pictures. Renton felt guilty about not doing this with Eureka but he knew that she would understand. More importantly he won the hairclip and didn't care much about anything else. Adrock greeted Renton when he got back.

"Wow, did Holland teach you to ref or something?!" Adrock said in shock.

"Not really, I just got used to piloting the Nirvash like that" he said smiling.

"Oh this is for you" Renton gave the money to Adrock.

"And you can have this Helen" Renton gave Helen the trophy. He quietly pocketed the hairclip with the case.

"I wish I got a few pictures of you and Helen together" Omega said.

"Camera ran out of space" he said. Renton felt relieved for a bit. They returned to the ship soon after.

"Eureka watch out!" Holland yelled. They were in a battle with the military again because one of the cross-over points was in one of its territories. There were two that were near there.

"I have to shake them…" Eureka said as she looked to the 2 squads that were coming up to her. Eureka turned the Exiellenia down and disabled one of the KLFs that followed her.

"I will see Renton" Eureka repeated this sentence to herself over and over again.

"Anemone, we have to cover Eureka; their concentrating their attack on her the most!" Holland yelled to the intercom.

"Got that!" Anemone responded. They stared to group around the Exiellenia and fought them off. Soon however, Holland took a bad hit to the laser that was mounted on his 909.

"I'm hit, I'll return to the Gekko-Go. Mathieu, Hilda cover Eureka we have to get out now!" Holland said as he turned the 909 to the Gekko-Go. Holland had made it back to the Gekko-Go but the KLF squads had placed themselves between them and the Gekko-Go. The Gekko-Go was now locked in a battle itself with four other military ship, because of the upgrades they had from Tresor, the Gekko-Go was easily more maneuverable and faster then the other ships. Eureka was found herself in a bad situation as the KLFs became more and more difficult to fight back. She began to call for her Renton again.

"Renton…Please help me…' she said quietly.

"Eureka…" Renton's thoughts were disturbed. He felt Eureka's feeling and how scared she was. He ran to the Nirvash and sat himself on the seat and thought about his situation for a moment. He stared at the Amita drive for a moment and he pulled on it. For a second he felt nothing but soon he could feel his body lifting away. When he opened his eyes he was the Exiellenia. He saw the missiles come and he dodge them with ease.

"Renton…" Eureka said slowly. She felt the warmness and protective feeling of Renton surround her; she took the controls and together they flew.

"Damn it/Oh no! Holland/Adrock!" both Omega and Dr. Bear said at the same time.

"Three cross-over points activated!" they said. Adrock and Holland headed to their scientists and looked to the screen.

"Adrock, the Nirvash reacted to something and a cross-over point became active 400km away from here" Omega said.

"The energy from the battle activated one of the cross-over points and one is schedule to over load now" Dr. Bear said.

"In total we lost three cross-over points!" they said.

"This is bad; tell everyone we have to leave now! We can't risk over loading the last one" Holland gave his command.

"Roger that!" Gidget responded. Eureka's pilot skills had increased but now she had to retreat and this was a wise idea because the enemy's reinforcements were coming.

"Ow!" Renton felt his head tearing at the seams. He calmed down and thought of Eureka, he let the green jewel with in his forehead come out and he called out to Eureka. He felt her again and felt relieved that she was safe. Renton knew that every time the green jewel appeared in his forehead he could feel what Eureka's feelings were but it only came when really wanted it too and it was a strange feeling to get it to appear. He knew that as long as he could feel Eureka he was fine.

"Damn it… We only have one chance left…" Holland said angrily said.

"Yeah… The seventh point will be our last… If we fail this time then it'll be over" Dr. Bear said.

"We-" Holland was cut off.

"Wait… Holland, we're in the area of the final point!" Dr. Bear stared at the data.

"Two were scheduled to over load at this time; we have to use it now!" Dr. Bear shouted.

"Dad! Nirvash said that the final cross-over point is going to activate" Renton yelled.

"What?!" Adrock and Omega said.

"It's here, the final point will happen here" Renton yelled. Renton then ran to the hanger where he was going to go on the Nirvash when he saw Helen there.

"Sorry Helen I have to go" Renton as he started to climb the Nirvash.

"Renton… I love you!" Helen finally broke out her feelings. Renton stopped and looked at her with confusion in his eyes but he soon caught on to what was happening.

"Sorry Helen… I'm already taken by Eureka" Renton said as he climbed on to the Nirvash. Helen stood there and watched him launch in the Nirvash.

"Nirvash… We have to return to Eureka at this point" Renton said with great determination.

"Everyone, I know that we just fought off the military, but the final point is about to become active and we lost three others… We have to launch again" Holland said.

"Roger that" everyone said. Eureka knew this was her final chance to return to Renton and she could feel her uncertain feelings return. But she chose to believe in Renton and that he'll return to her. Eureka went to the Exiellenia and hopped into it where she waited for the launch signal. Eureka could feel Renton's feelings getting stronger and stronger.

"Renton, the military is here" Adrock yelled to the intercom.

"Why…at a time like this…" Renton almost bit his tongue.

"Eureka, the military tracked us here, we have to hurry to cross-over to the other side or bring Renton here!" Holland yelled into the intercom. Eureka looked around to see the four Exiellenias return as well. Eureka figured out why they came after her.

**To be continued…**

**The girl confesses her love to the young man, the young man refuses and heads out to his last chance to be reunited with the young woman, will the four children and the adults stand in the way? Next time: Great lost. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Okay, if I really owned Eureka seven; why the heck would I be here?! And for the dim lighted people out there: No, I don't own Eureka seven or anything copyrighted to it. I wish I did though.

**Chapter 13: Great lost**

"Omega, when the cross-over point overloads and activates how do I cross-over?" Renton asked.

"You need to have huge amount of energy to tear the barrier between the sides apart" Omega replied from the 808. Renton looked around as the cross-over point lit up and he could see faint images form again. He tried to pick out the image of the Exiellenia but the images were too broken up or the density wasn't thick.

"Renton… Another factor plays in our density with the other side… If the trappar there is better, then our density on their side would be greater" Omega added.

"So the last time… Nirvash and I created more trappar…" Renton thought.

"Renton… I got some information from the remains of the Devilfish and the transportation requirements" Omega told Renton through the intercom.

"First off, we might not be able to cross-over with you, but don't worry" he added.

"Omega… I'll make sure that we'll bring the worlds together some day!" Renton felt confident.

"The last time you cross-overed was because of the attack from the four LFOs you fought" Omega started.

"The energy combined both trappar and huge laser emissions, if you get surrounded by that again that you will cross-over. There isn't anything big enough for the Dango-Go, but don't worry! Just get back to your side" Omega said reassuringly.

"Thanks Omega…" Renton said. From the distance Renton could see the four Exiellenias coming in as the density of the trappar became clearer and clearer. He listened to Nirvash for a moment and heard it say that the trappar was good at this location.

"They were born from my uncertainty…" Eureka said quietly to herself.

"That's why they want me to choose one… But which should I chose" Eureka wondered the question. The war that divided Eureka and Renton waged on, on both sides. However, while Eureka thought she was the only one with a demon to face down; Renton had one of his own. The 707 launched an attack on Renton.

"What was that?" Renton turned the Nirvash to find the 707 had attacked him.

"Dad, why?" Renton asked over the intercom.

"What is it, Renton" Adrock's voice came from the intercom.

"Wait… you're not on the 707…" Renton could tell because the sound that came from the Adrock didn't have any battle noises at all.

"Dad, who's piloting the 707?" Renton yelled into the intercom. If there was an intruder on board the Dango-Go then Adrock and the others would be in trouble.

"Renton! I got the vital signals from the 707; it's Helen!" Renton by now had half figured it out. He noticed that the 707 was merely just stopping his movements and targeting only him. He called to the 707.

"Helen, please answer me" in the heat of battle he needed to get his facts straight. No response from the 707.

"Helen, please, why are you attacking me?" Renton asked desperately.

"Why can't you stay here with us" an emotionless voice said.

"Can't you just forget about Eureka for a moment?" the voice sounded sad now.

"Helen… Eureka is everything to me… If I lose her now…then…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Then I won't be able to live with myself!" his voice was full of determination.

"Why!" Helen's voice was angry and upset.

"I'm here today because of Eureka… And I promised her!" this was all Renton had to say.

"If you're going to be my enemy, then I'll fight you. But no matter what, I have to return to Eureka!" Renton's determination grew with each passing moment in the cross-over point. Helen had stopped in the air and watched as the Nirvash fought with the trappar images of four identical LFOs.

"Which one do I chose?" Eureka kept asking herself. Eureka's feelings were confused and the four Exiellenias reflected that confusion. Eureka could feel eight emotions but she thought that the Exiellenia she as piloting was the eighth. She could feel sadness, loneliness, anger, frustration, happiness, friendship, confusion and love. The thought shot through Eureka, love must be Exiellenia because it was always with her and now she needed to trust one of the other feelings to help her pull through.

"Eureka, we have to regroup!" Anemone yelled from the typeChaos.

"I have to get in contact with Renton!" Eureka wasn't going to give up on Renton. Slowly the cross-over point began to invert and the cross-over field was disappearing. Once again, Renton and Eureka tried to reach each other and the two faint images from both sides began to break up like last time. Renton reached out and pushed as far as he could and Eureka tried the same. Both passed each other in their respective areas.

"It's over…" Renton said to himself.

"I won't see Eureka again…" his heart sank. The KLFs came and dragged him through the air to a place where they were planning a full for attack on the Nirvash to finish it once and for all.

"Renton… I won't see him again…" Eureka's voice started to break up. The Exiellenias knew the plan, they heard the plan some how and didn't use the trappar cannon in their mouths. They were waiting until the cross-over point was over.

"Is it still too late to believe in something…?" Eureka thought. It was painful to believe and she thought that she would never believe again. Both Eureka and Renton were about to get the final attack.

"No!" they both said.

"No matter what, I'll be back with Renton/Eureka!" they both said with determination. Renton got one of the legs of the KLF that held him and ripped it off; he then escaped from the second one and started to gain speed to where he saw Eureka last. Eureka used the Exiellenia to struggle so much that she broke free and started to race to where Renton was last seen.

"Please, Exiellenia/Nirvash, I want to see him/her again!" they said in perfect unison. As Renton raced off to the point the KLFs launched missiles and destroyed the Nirvash's ref board. Eureka was hit in the ref board but the four Exiellenias. Both of them used full power in the back engines of their LFOs and charged straight for their destination. All eyes watched as the two aimed for the common spot.

"Give, me, back, Renton/Eureka!" they both screamed on the top of their lungs. The Nirvash lined up for a punch in mid-air; the Exiellenia lined up for u punch in mid-air. When they hit the air a dent appeared in reality and space.

"Renton/Eureka!" their yelled was in perfect unison. Green cracks appeared in the space where they hit and everyone admired the spectacle. Both sides pushed their LFOs to the final limit and finally the barrier that held them apart tore open and both could see each other clearly.

"Diane, Head for that crack!' Adrock ordered. The Dango-Go headed for the large crack that formed in the air. Renton and Eureka could see that their LFOs won't last long because they were breaking up again. When both the Nirvash and the Exiellenia broke up to the cockpit area Eureka and Renton leaped from their seats to hold each other. Their hands finally touched and Renton pulled Eureka into an embrace.

"Renton, I'm so glad!" Eureka said as she broke into tears.

"Eureka… I'm glad too" Renton said as he held back his own tears.

"So the choice is made… The correct choice is made" a deep male voice said. Eureka and Renton turned to the source and saw the Exiellenia.

"Exiellenia…" they said.

"Eureka, you chose to trust in Renton then any other emotion that was presented" it said.

"If you have picked another then you probably would have lost, but instead you chose Renton, and he pulled through for you" it continued.

"So Eureka was to choose one of you?" Renton asked

"Eureka was to trust something but in the end she chose you, now only the Ariel and typeChaos will remain" it said.

"We shall return the cross-over point to their previous state, this time… when you activate them again, do it correctly" it said before the four other Exiellenias appeared in a circle around them. They looked around and saw they turned into small colored orbs and disbursed into different direction.

"Nirvash, take good care of them…" the voice said as it faded. Eureka and Renton watched as the Dango-Go pushed them to the other side again. The cross-over allowed the Dango-Go to cross-over as well. But the area where the event occurred lost all the trappar. In a desperate situation Adrock ordered the engines of the Dango-Go to ignite and go to a place with more trappar, it forced them to leave the Nirvash and the damaged 707 to fall to the Scab Coral.

"Renton…" Eureka said as she looked at him. The Nirvash was falling and getting further and further from them and they couldn't catch up to it. With nothing to catch them, they held each other and waited for something.

"Eureka… I missed you" Renton started; he wanted to get everything out.

"I did too" Eureka said as she held him more tightly. The Nirvash reacted and used the final amount of energy it had in its body to safe them. It gently landed and clasped on the ground, Renton and Eureka were safe on the ground. With their final amount of strength they entered the cockpit of Nirvash and they lay on the seats.

"Welcome back" Eureka said. Sleep washed over them soon.

"Where, where am I?" Helen asked. She was taken by the military on Renton and Eureka's side.

"Hey, she's successful one" a child's voice came.

"What do you want?' Helen's voice was bitter.

"We need a new pilot for our new LFO and all the other pilots have a habit of dying after piloting it" one of the voices said.

"This one doesn't like normal people so we wanted you to try it" other said.

"What will I get in return?" Helen asked.

"Will I get Renton?" she added.

"Maybe, maybe not" yet another voice said.

"I just need the maybe" Helen said sounding satisfied.

"Now that that's out of the way, meet your dancing partner; the TB 202 Ariel type52K" they said together. What stood in front of Helen was the LFO that the Exiellenia nearly failed to defeat.

"Leader, trappar won't return to the area with in 28 hours" Hap said as he scanned through his data.

"We can't do much now, but can you get that ship's captain; I want to ask him a few questions" Holland said as he backed off and headed for Gidget. The Gekko-Go crew saw the silverish blue ship come out from the hole that Eureka made and wondered if they were the people that saved Renton. When Gidget opened the channel and video screen, Holland leaped back to see the face that greeted him.

"Holland?" Adrock asked.

"W-Why are you there?" Holland said as he recovered from his shock.

"Where's Renton?" Adrock asked.

"I don't know, I thought he was with you!" Holland replied.

"He must still be in the area" Adrock concluded.

"With Eureka I bet…" Holland added to Adrock's words. The Dango-Go and the Gekko-Go landed in an area with trappar in order to greet their long lost friends.

"Diane!" Holland said as he looked slightly to Talho. To his surprise Talho didn't seem to phase one bit.

"Oh, hi Holland" Diane replied. Talho was holding Charles and in seemed clear to Holland that if she tried anything Talho would use Charles.

"Let me introduce my crew, Holland" Adrock said breaking the awkwardness from Holland and Diane's encounter.

"This is Omega, Akira, Stella, Norbu, Sakuya and…" he stopped suddenly.

"Oh shoot, we lost Helen!" Adrock just realized that.

"Well, if she's with Renton then it should be alright" Holland was confident of Renton's abilities. Holland was turning to Norbu.

"Hey old-" he stopped when he saw Norbu.

"Are you Norbu" Holland said in surprise. Norbu nodded.

"Aren't suppose to be an old man?!" Holland was very confused.

"It's a long story okay?" Norbu said trying to brush off the subject.

"Hey what happened to Gonzy?" Holland suddenly said.

"Gonzy returned to the Scab Coral on the other side" Sakuya said.

"He needed to give his observation to the Scab so we can co-exist" Norbu added.

"I see, well he's doing his part, let's do ours" Holland added. Together they started on repairs on the Gekko-Go and Dango-Go.

"Ow…My head…" Renton said as he got up and realized he was in the Nirvash's cockpit. He quickly looked around to see Eureka sleeping quietly in the back seat; for the first time in a while he felt relieved. Renton carefully looked at the Coralian that was sleeping in front of him; he studied her every detail. From her blue hair to her wings he simply sat there like he was waiting for her to wake up. He checked the Nirvash's clock and realized that he had slept for 6 hours already. When he was about to turn back to Eureka the Nirvash's arm caught his attention. The Nirvash's right arm was badly damaged; the armor had peeled off a lot and cracks throughout the arm made the arm look fragile. They had landed in a forested area but they had landed in a clearing in the area. When he got up and opened the cockpit door so he could repair the arm Eureka's hand came up and held his arm.

"Eureka, you're up" Renton said cheerfully.

"Yeah…" Eureka answered.

"Renton, where are you going?" Eureka suddenly asked.

"I'm just going to check Nirvash's arm, it's badly damaged" he said gently.

"C-can you stay here instead?" Eureka nervously asked.

"It'll only be for a minute" Renton replied.

"Okay…" Eureka looked down. Renton hopped out of the Nirvash and carefully examined the damaged Nirvash and realized that the Nirvash as a whole was completely damaged. He went to the sub-seat and opened to reveal an assortment of tools and parts for the Nirvash. He looked to the Trappar gage and realized that the trappar in the area was just 0.2, without trappar he was stranded here for a while and even if the trappar was fine he couldn't ride it. The ref board that the Nirvash used was destroyed but he remembered that the Dango-Go had a spare for it.

"You disrespecting disgrace!" Axel yelled to Adrock.

"Dad, please let me explain" Adrock tried to calm Axel down.

"What is there to explain!?" Axel was furious.

"Disrespecting your parents, leaving something that could destroy the world in the hands of your only son, and disappearing" Axel was going to chew Adrock out and spit him out. Holland and everyone left to avoid getting caught in Axel's fury, and to check if they could get nearer to Renton and Eureka's position.

"How's Nirvash, Renton?" Eureka said.

"A few of the electrical wires are cut and there's a lot of missing armor" Renton replied from under the Nirvash.

"On top of that many of the command connections are damaged" he continued.

"Can you repair it?" Eureka asked.

"It'll take some time" he said sighing.

"I'll help then" Eureka felt a smile coming up.

"Thanks a lot Eureka" Renton's face redden a bit. Together they started repairing the Nirvash's electrical wires and various other parts that seemed to have been destroyed. For Eureka and Renton, this was a "together" moment that wouldn't be disturbed. Or so they thought. They spent the rest of the day and half the night repairing the Nirvash together. It seemed like they could repair the whole thing without having to go shopping.

"Hey, Nirvash. I'm sorry I don't have top grade parts to repair you, but this should work" Renton said as he placed his hand on the armor of the Nirvash.

"Nirvash says its okay. As long as we try our best, then what ever we use is best" Eureka said with a cute smile.

"Thanks Nirvash" Renton said quietly. The flashlight that Renton had brought out was burnt out and they no longer had the light needed to repair the Nirvash so they decided to get some rest while they waited for help to arrive. The Nirvash had a few covers even tent material.

"Hey Renton, isn't this just like that time we were on earth?" Eureka suddenly said.

"Yeah, but this time… We won't have to worry" Renton felt relieved. Renton felt Eureka get closer and closer to him but he didn't mind, he waited until Eureka was closer and he embraced her. When Eureka felt Renton, she felt very sleepy all of a sudden and soon let sleep fall of her. For the first time in a while, she could sleep without a care in the world. They were using the back seats of the Nirvash and had placed the front seats down; Nirvash would be their guardian tonight. That night Renton could se the moon clearly and in it was their names, finally he, Nirvash and Eureka are reunited and this time they could reunite the world if all of them were together. The night was lit up by the rainbow that surrounded the earth and the Scab Coral. He looked to the Coralian in his arms.

"The butterfly that landed on my house a long time ago, the only that I'll love" Renton said. In the next morning, Eureka and Renton awoke and decided to continue their work on the Nirvash. Renton and Eureka got under the Nirvash again when something happened. When Eureka got out to get a tool he heard a crash and Eureka legs lost motion. He quickly got out and looked around; a military officer held a gun to him and he looked around some more to find another military officer holding Eureka. She was knocked unconscious.

"What did you do to Eureka?!" Renton yelled to the officer.

"Please come quietly" he said calmly. Renton wasn't about to let them take them; at least not without a fight. He jumped on the man and punched him hard and then turned to the other one that was holding Eureka. He held up and gun and started shooting at him; Renton managed to jump into the Nirvash and start it up. At first the Nirvash was closing in when another KLF fired on him.

"Damn it…" Renton said. Just as the KLF was about to attack him he saw a missile hit it. The Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go was closing in.

**To be continued…**

**Yet another obstacle presents itself to the young man and young woman, the adults will continue to interfere; how will they find peace? Next time: Lost Hero **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it!

**Chapter 14: Lost hero **

"The Gekko-Go!" Renton said. The man that had taken Eureka entered the KLF that rested near the trees and it took off. Renton tried to use to the Nirvash to follow them but the ref board and damages to the Nirvash made it in no shape to fight back.

"Eureka!" Renton yelled hopelessly to the LF that was flying away. But a voice only transmission came through.

"Renton Thurston, if you ever want to see Eureka alive again; come to the steel tower in the abandoned Kenosha city, come alone" it said. Renton needed to regroup with Holland and needed to repair the Nirvash. He watched as the KLF made off with Eureka and how he failed to protect her. He waited for the Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go to land.

"Renton, what happened?" Holland asked with Adrock not far behind him.

"They took Eureka…" Renton hated himself.

"Renton, as long as you are with the Nirvash we can get Eureka back" Adrock said.

"Dad, I need that replacement ref board for Nirvash" Renton suddenly said. They took the Nirvash to the hanger of the Dango-Go and Renton began his repairs on the Nirvash. Axel, Adrock, Dr. Bear and Omega helped with the repairs, but due to the extensive damages to it; it took a while to do so. When they were done Omega, Dr. Bear and Adrock had information on the location of where they had taken Eureka.

"Renton, you should wait a little longer; at least wait a day or two" Omega tried to stop Renton from going so soon.

"Omega, I can't do that… Eureka's in danger and I can't just wait around like that" Renton was very serious in the matter. Holland soon called for a meeting of both crews to the cafeteria of the Gekko-Go.

"Okay, as you all know; Eureka been kidnapped but the military" Holland started. Maurice, Maeter and Linck were there with Renton but when they looked up to him, his face was super serious.

"We need to plan a strategy to get in and out without trouble" Holland continued but before he started his next sentence Omega stopped him.

"Holland, if we plan out everything now then there's a good chance we'll take 3 days tops" Omega said.

"We don't have that time" he added.

"All the LFOs but the Nirvash are still being repaired, and we need time and parts" he said as he looked around.

"But still we can't rush in recklessly" Holland as ready for an argument.

"Holland, I'll go with Maurice Maeter and Linck" Renton said as he got up.

"Wait, why the kids?" Holland sounded surprise at Renton's suggestion.

"Holland, if something happens to Eureka, the kids know what to do and they do it better then anyone. And… you have to trust me on this one Holland" Renton had a gut feeling that the kids were the right choice.

"Renton… But their just kids" Holland protested.

"They may be just kids Holland, but their mine and Eureka's kids, and they've been through a lot with us. They know what to do… Because I believe in them" Renton looked at Maurice.

"Please believe in them and me…" Renton said.

"Remember: You can't beg for things, you got to go out and win it; do that you'll be awarded" Renton finished.

"Just bring them back safely Renton…" Holland couldn't win against Renton in this one. Even though Renton goofs off and has his moments when it came to protecting Eureka, he was always serious; even when he didn't know anything.

"Renton, you've really become quite a man" Anemone said from behind him.

"Yeah Renton… you're not the old Renton anymore" Dominic added.

"Please wish me luck everyone" Renton said. He, Maurice, Maeter and Linck went to the hanger where he seated them on the Nirvash. When he got a few first-aid supplies ready he felt a round object on his ring finger; he looked to it to find the ring he bought. He remembered that he'd placed it on himself and Eureka when they were with the Nirvash. Renton had a limited supply of power to the Nirvash because all the spare power packs were used up and they didn't recharge to the Nirvash properly. Soon they launched the Nirvash and they were in the air; taking on jet-mode it roared on the sky.

"Papa… Why did you want us to go…?" Maurice suddenly broke out.

"I need someone to watch the Nirvash, and if anything comes up I need someone who can move the Nirvash" Renton replied.

"But you know I can't-" Renton cut off Maurice.

"Maurice, Nirvash is familiar with you, Maeter and Linck. And she said she will move for you" Renton said.

"Maurice, I believe that you three are the best choice because when we went to earth together, you all pulled through. I'm proud of all of you for that" Renton said with a smile.

"But I…" Maurice couldn't finish.

"I believe in all three of you because you're mine and Eureka's kids" Renton sounded confident.

"Maeter, Linck, when we get Eureka back, if she's injured I need you to help me treat her injuries" Renton started.

"Okay!" they replied. Renton looked at his foster family; he couldn't help but feel pride in them. The Nirvash soon reached the destination and Renton looked around to see if there was anyone around, he then turned to the kids.

"Maurice, use this if you see anyone else come okay?" Renton handed him a gun.

"And don't be afraid to move Nirvash" he wasn't finished.

"Stay low but make sure you can see if anyone is coming or not" they all gave a nod. Renton opened the cockpit door and jumped out; he pretended that he brought no one. The building was an incomplete building and the steel that was used to make the structure was rusted. Renton kept running until he found a note that was addressed to him.

_Renton, if you want to see Eureka; then come to the 7__th__ floor. _

"Eureka… I'm coming for you" Renton said to himself. He ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the 7th floor. Even though it wasn't used for a while the elevator was still operational and rolled smoothly. Soon enough he came to a clearing on the 7th floor and found Helen with a bunch of military officers.

"Helen… What are you doing here?" Renton couldn't believe it.

"Renton, please come join us… We can defeat the coralians together" Helen said looking hopeful.

"Where's Eureka?" Renton's voice was bitter and serious. Helen gave a snap and an officer came with Eureka she was a bit conscious but she looked drugged.

"Renton, coralians are evil… Eureka's just lied to you!" Helen tried to convince Renton.

"Eureka didn't lie to me about anything… And how can she be evil?" Renton knew Eureka better then anyone.

"They stole our planet 10 000 years ago!" Helen raised her voice.

"We left because we were scared and didn't try to understand it. Even if they stole it, I wouldn't change anything" Renton's voice was firm.

"I see… Then I guess I'll have to take Eureka away now" Helen turned bitter on him. She took out a needle and got ready to stab it into Eureka, just as she pulled it back to Renton ran as fast as he could; taking most of the officers by surprise and took the shot in Eureka's place. He punched the officer that was holding Eureka and carried her and ran as fast as he could. Renton had taken the shot in the arm but the affects weren't coming yet and he felt fine. Eureka stirred in his arms as he was running.

"Eureka, are you alright?" Renton heard gun shots.

"Renton…" Eureka was still only a bit conscious.

"Don't worry; I'll get you back safely!" Renton's voice gave Eureka peace as she woke up. Eureka heard a single shot and then heard Renton give a slight scream.

"Renton, are you alright" she asked him.

"Yeah… It just startled me" Renton said calmly. Renton had taken the stairs and soon enough the Nirvash was still there and no one had gotten to it yet. When Maurice saw them running he opened the cockpit door transformed the Nirvash into humanoid mode where it picked them up and let them on the cockpit. When the Nirvash took flight he could see an army of KLFs coming after him, he took the Nirvash into jet-mode and raced off. He was right; none of the KLFs could catch up. He looked back again and found the Ariel chasing after him at an insane amount of speed. The Ariel was catching up fast and it soon got a head where it transformed and launched an attack with its claws from the right side of the Nirvash. Renton turned and cork screwed to avoid it, he put the engines on max and got a head of it. Renton knew that the injury on her neck was the main cause, he could see that they hit her there two or three times. Soon Renton could see the Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go in sight but he could also see the various war ships that came after them. Renton opened a communication channel to the Gekko-Go and Dango-Go.

"Holland, Dad, start moving away now!" he yelled.

"Renton, why?" they both asked.

"The military is chasing us and they sent a large army on us" Renton replied. He transformed the Nirvash into humanoid mode to slice the cable of the Ariel but the wire was made of something durable and didn't cut. Renton checked the power and easily made the calculation that he had two options. There was only enough power to fight for a short burst of time or a straight no distraction run to the Gekko-Go. None of them fit but he knew that if Eureka's here he could do something.

"Eureka… I'm sorry…" he said. Eureka grabbed his arm.

"Renton… Please don't go…" she said weakly. His arm was on the Amita drive column.

"Maurice, take good care of your Mama for me" Renton said. He removed Eureka's hand and pulled the Amita drive.

"Survive Eureka! Live on for me!" Renton said.

"Nirvash, please, you have to help me on this one!" he yelled as he pulled it. The Amita drive lit up and he turned to Eureka who tried to reach out to him and he almost took the hand. He stopped and turned the control on the Nirvash. A wall formed between Renton and the rest of his family and everyone saw the Nirvash glow. The next thing they could see was a red Nirvash coming out from the normal one. When the red Nirvash fully came out the other one turned blue. Renton gave a last minute instruction to the blue Nirvash.

"Nirvash, please take my family to safety!" he yelled desperately. The blue Nirvash transformed into jet-mode and raced off the running Gekko-Go. Renton turned to the Ariel and the army that stood in front of him. The Nirvash's hands reached to the back and took out six boomerang blades with one between the fingers and used them as claws. When he lined up for an attack on the Ariel, Helen couldn't dodge it but when it hit the blades shattered. Renton quickly reloaded the hand with other set of blades and turned to disable the further KLFs while at the same time trying to find a weakness in the Ariel. Seeing that he had too much space to cover he threw the boomerang blades and reloaded again. It was a hopeless battle but his objective was just to buy everyone time to escape.

"I won't let you!" Renton yelled as he tried again on the Ariel. Failing again he tore his way through many other KLFs and then started destroying reflection films on the war ships. Everyone on the Gekko-Go watched as Renton fought a battle he'll die from, Eureka had recovered some more and turned to the side of the blue Nirvash to see Renton fighting desperately.

"Nirvash, we have to go back!" Eureka yelled to the compact. She gave a small gasp; the Amita drive was gone but the compact that housed it remained. She turned to the red Nirvash. Horror lit up her face; she knew the price of removing the Amita drive from the Compact drive was great and the price for Renton was clear: to die in a hopeless battle. Eureka noticed that the pilot seat on her side was covered in blood and she realized something else. Renton had been shot in the shoulder with a bullet; she could feel Renton's mind slipping away.

"Please… Just a little…longer…" he said. He lost a fare amount of blood and he was getting numb. But from his blurry vision he didn't see the Ariel launch its claw; it stabbed its way into the red Nirvash's stomach. This was the end.

"Nirvash… One more thing please…" he said. The red Nirvash with the claw still in it turned and threw six boomerang blades to the leading attack on the Gekko-Go. This was the final thing he could do, but the Gekko-Go could retrieve the blue Nirvash and leave with its engines at full power. He accomplished his objective and he gave out a smile. The Ariel retracted its claw from the red Nirvash and it began to fall from the sky. Eureka looked to the cockpit from a far and saw Renton's bloody hand on the glass reaching out for her. He clenched his fists as he saw around sixteen missiles come his way, with his final amount of energy he reached to the controls and pulled out another set of boomerang blades and threw them to the sky where it took some of the missiles out. But some got through and hit it; in the air the Nirvash was hit three times, back then leg then left side. When it hit the ground four missiles landed where he was an explosion took place and Eureka stared blankly at the smoke. She could no longer feel Renton's feelings and this time, both her heart and eyes confirmed the same thing. Renton was gone this time. Everyone on the Gekko-Go and Dango-Go watched as the army came after them but they had a great amount of distance.

"No… NO!" Eureka screamed as loudly as she could. The Gekko-GO retrieved the Nirvash and put its engines on max to escape from the army. The Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go reached Tresor in 2 hours with their ships at maximum speed. Eureka and the kids didn't leave the Nirvash since they returned to it. Everyone could tell this time that Renton was truly gone. Finally Adrock opened the cockpit door to find Eureka sitting there blankly starring at the compact drive. He took her out and they walked to the Dango-Go. He took her to Renton's room while he was with them.

"Eureka… Renton said he wanted you to have this" he hand Eureka a small box that was on the desk of the room. Eureka opened it slightly and found a blue wave hairclip. She turned to Adrock then turned to the hairclip once again. She reached out to her own hair clip but the flower one had gone. She remembered no: when Renton performed that cork screw she dropped it somewhere on the Nirvash. She ran to the Nirvash and looked at every part of it and realized that when the Nirvash split it was on Renton's side. Eureka didn't want to use the blue hairclip but instead she kept it with her. She returned to Adrock and she found that he held large box and placed it on the bed.

"Renton… got those for you when he was with us on our side" Adrock said as he left the room. Eureka opened the box and found various dresses and shoes; there was also a picture of him in a reffing contest and a poster that stated the prize.

"Renton… Why…" Eureka let herself cry. Axel, Adrock and the kids decided to leave Eureka alone.

"Renton… what about our future together… what about Exiellenia's wish… and what about your family…" Eureka couldn't stop crying.

"You can't just leave like that… You said… you said…" Eureka felt lonely, sad and angry. She remembered the girl that looked like her; Helen. She remembered the Ariel too and realized that they were the ones that made Renton go away.

"How can I live on without you…?" Eureka found herself crying even hard now.

"Everyone… leave Eureka alone for a while…" Holland said. Everyone turned their heads slightly.

"Poor Eureka… She just watched Renton give everything…" Anemone said sadly.

"It was hard choice on him… If he didn't we might not have made it out of there" Dominic said comforting Anemone. It seemed after that everyone was crying in their own way. They all felt guilty.

"Renton… Please come home… You know I hate being alone…" Eureka whispered to the ring on her finger. She could remember it clearly; how Renton placed it on her finger. He held her hand and gave her a kiss then he took out the small ring and slid it on to her finger.

"How will Eureka hold up?" Talho asked.

"She's really shocked right now… I'm not sure if she'll recover at all" Holland replied.

"Let's just hope for the better…" Talho said quietly.

"Hey, hey, hey, looks like our plan worked" a little voice said.

"Yup, we got the Amita drive!" other added.

"May I collect my prize now" Helen asked nervously.

"Of course you can" they said together.

"Finally, with this we can complete the colonel's plans" the blond kid said.

**To be continued…**

**The adults have taken the young man from the young woman, how will they bring peace this time? Next time: Alone **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. I wish I did though...

**Chapter 15: Alone**

"Oh… It was just Linck's toy…" Eureka said in the corner of the room, her voice was soft and quiet.

"How long has it been…" she muttered.

"The typeChaos's check is done, Holland" Anemone said looking happy.

"That's one less problem in my shoes…" Holland was tired.

"Hey… Where's Eureka?" he suddenly started. At the mere mention of Eureka's name, everyone just turned the other way and wiped the smile off their faces.

"In her room" Dominic said. He was with Anemone.

"She's been like that for 16 months now, Holland" Dominic suddenly said.

"Yeah… There's nothing we can really do about it…" Holland said. Dominic and Anemone turned away and walked to the hanger to move the typeChaos back to its spot.

"It's been over a year now hasn't it…?" Anemone said.

"Yeah… 16 months already" Dominic replied. They looked to the spot where they put the Nirvash, but in its place was blue Nirvash. Dominic can clearly recall the events that led up to the tragedy: first everyone said a red Nirvash bud out from the Nirvash itself, and then it fought a battle that it could never win, then it was to be shot down and blown up. They could no longer search the area because it was covered by military officers and KLFs, if Renton had survived; he was dead now. No one dared to talk to Eureka anymore because they feared what might happen. Holland tried a few times to cheer her up but she just simply shook her head and walk away. Eureka distanced herself from everyone; even Axel, Adrock and the kids.

"Hey Eureka, uh… lunch is ready" Holland said coming in to the dark room. It was the room that Eureka shared with Renton when they returned but she turned off all the lights and covered the window with a cloth. Eureka was in the corner staring blankly into the small blue hairclip Renton left for her.

"Oh… Thanks Holland…" Eureka always seems to be in deep thoughts.

"Eureka… You should really go out for some air…" Holland said.

"I don't feel like it…" she said quietly. Eureka slowly walked to the cafeteria with Holland and everyone looked down when they saw her. No matter how hard they tried to cheer Eureka up, even just a little it would fail and Eureka would be worst than before.

"Hey Eureka… We got some cake for you" Anemone said. Eureka just brushed it off and left, she didn't even finish her meal.

"How far did you go…?" Eureka asked herself again. Eureka didn't like speaking anymore but she would speak to herself. Everyone around her was just another object; she shut so much of the world off that she even became silent to the Nirvash and machines that she once opened up her heart to.

"Dominic… it's so painful watching Eureka like that…" Anemone said.

"I guess she stopped crying a year ago…" Dominic concluded. Everyone could remember Eureka would burst into tears over the slightest mention of Renton's name, but now, she was quiet, discreet and didn't to exist what so ever. The Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go's objective now was to find a way to reactivate the last two cross-over points but without much information and Eureka shutting off her heart to everyone they had no leads as to how to reactivate them. After resupplying at Tresor the Gekko-Go was once again off to search for answers from Voderak priests or hermit scientists. The Gekko-Go headed out and for about four hours the flight didn't have any problems what so ever. However, the military was ready to make its move again and not long after they got out of Karsas city's air space a small platoon ambushed them. There were three KLF squads and one of them was heavily armored.

"Turn the Gekko-Go 40 degrees to the left and launch the typeChaos and the 808!" Holland yelled as the KLFs closed in.

"Roger" Hap, Gidget, and Doggie replied.

"Damn it… Right after we left…" Holland said angrily. Anemone and Hilda launched and the Dango-Go launched the 505 and 808. The large KLF started attacking the Gekko-Go mainly. The KLF was bulky and it looked like the armor was put over normal KLF armor but that didn't matter right now for them. Even with its size the pilot was very good and managed to dodge all the attacks the Gekko-Go and the LFOs had to offer.

"Who's in that thing?!" Anemone said as she tried to hit it again. They had only taken out two of the nine KLFs and the bulky KLF was moving too well for them to hit it and they were taking more damage than anything else. The bulky KLF was black and blue with red on the armor and the head a mostly a square with one eye hole. It looked like a standard KLF but the armor would open up and fire lasers. Anemone barely avoided this but the KLF had ripped it off its board and threw it to the ground at high speed. Before it took out a gun the two 808s interfered with the attack and the 505 was able to save the typeChaos. The KLF then turned around to the Gekko-Go and launched a large missile at the back hanger door and smashed its way into the hanger by then Holland had just launched in the 909.

"That almost hit me!" Holland said as he looked back. The KLF's armor came off but Holland was too far to see what the core was but two other KLFs entered the Gekko-Go and the other four KLFs stayed out.

"Talho, sound off the alarm!" Holland yelled to the intercom.

"Intruders are on the Gekko-Go!" Holland yelled. The gates of the Gekko-Go locked up as the red light sounded off but the alarm has somehow been disabled shortly after they were activated. A hacking genius had just killed off all the alarms and security devices. Eureka got out of her room to see what the commotion was but she just leaned to the walk. She didn't care if she got hurt or anything, she didn't even care that she could get killed in the next second. She decided to head to the hanger to see what happened but when she did she saw three KLF pilots destroying the ship's rear controls.

"Stop!" she yelled. Her eyes filled with hate for the people that killed Renton; even of these people weren't there she still hated the military KLFs. One of them pointed a gun at her and slowly walked to her. Other came behind him and Eureka heard him speak.

"Eureka, please come quietly with us" the second one said. Eureka kicked a paint bucket at them and it scattered over the helmet and suit of the on holding the gun. The person tried to rub off the paint but they couldn't. He slowly took off his helmet. When Eureka saw the face of the person, she became very angry.

"Haven't I've been tormented enough!" Eureka yelled, tears fell from her face.

"Why?!" Eureka had never felt angrier in her life. Holland had somehow landed on the Gekko-Go and climbed in through one of the hatches. When he looked down he saw the bulky KLF's armor had fallen off and inside he saw the red Nirvash. He looked to one of the pilots that had entered and saw someone that resembled Renton.

"Why did you have to show up after he's gone?!" Eureka yelled even louder now. The one that looked like Renton fired and shot Eureka in the shoulder.

"What are you doing Hikaru?!" the second one said. Hikaru didn't answer but instead continued to look at Eureka.

"You know we need her alive!" he continued. Eureka had gotten up and held her shoulder in pain.

"Why don't you just finish me now!" Eureka yelled. Hikaru was about to pull the trigger when Holland jumped down and shot the man next to him. He dropped his gun but managed to get on the red Nirvash and jumped out of the Gekko-Go. The third one had left as well.

"Eureka, are you alright…" Holland asked as he came up to her.

"Why… Why do they always use Renton…?" Eureka cried while she held her shoulder.

"At least we know he's alive…" Holland started.

"That wasn't Renton!" Eureka felt angry wash over her again.

"But Eureka…" Holland didn't understand why.

"That might be Renton's body…" Eureka said through tears and quietness.

"But that's not Renton!" Eureka yelled.

"Do you think Renton could ever do this?!" Eureka clenched her injury even harder. Holland turned his head slightly and looked to the armor that had come off the red Nirvash. The armor was meant to mock them. Soon everyone heard about Hikaru and how he piloted the Nirvash and bared great resemblance to Renton. Eureka felt lonely before but now she felt angry and hate to the pilot of the red Nirvash. Eureka stormed back to her room when Mischa had just finished bandaging her up.

"Why… They stole you from me… and now they're using your face against me…" Eureka knew that they purposely used Renton. She clenched the blue hairclip even tighter now, she knew if someone was truly Renton or not because she could feel his feelings and nothing came from Hikaru. Eureka found herself breathing heavily and her fists were held so tight, her finger nails had stabbed into her skin.

"Dominic… That's so cruel…" Anemone said.

"Going by what Eureka said… I believe they killed Renton mentally" Omega concluded.

"I agree but it seems they replaced him rather then killing him" Dr. Bear protested.

"Wait… I got an article on something like that" Omega rummaged through a box.

"Here it is!" he said as he rose up a piece of paper.

"According to research done by the military scientists… There's a way to destroy or severely damage the mental portion of the brain" Omega ran his finger through the report.

"What… What happens if it's destroyed?" Anemone asked.

"The person becomes a vegetable and stops moving all together" Omega replied.

"But the brain can recover, but the person loses all mental attributes that made them once was" Omega quickly added.

"But if it's severely damaged then the person will have random flash backs to their original memory and will stop if a loved one is attacked or they attack a loved one" Omega said very quickly

"I guess Renton's mental signals have been destroyed…" Dominic and everyone concluded.

"Is there anyway to save him?" everyone wondered the same question.

"Depends on who gets to him first… Once the memories are gone, their gone for good" Omega replied to the question.

"If it was just damaged then the person would suffer from memory lost and has a small chance of repairing them" he pulled something from Dr. Bear's pocket.

"Hey, that's my candy" Dr. Bear snapped at Omega.

"I'm hungry okay!" he yelled back.

"By getting to him first… what do you mean?" Anemone needed to know.

"The person can be re-taught everything they lost… But as for memories… if it is destroyed… It's like crushing a glass vase into dust, you can never put in back in perfect order, but if you say you dropped it and it's in piece than of course you can repair it" Omega had a little trouble explaining.

"If you crushed it to dust then… you have to melt it down and make a new one from the old pieces… or add new ones to the old one" he quietly said.

"So we lost Renton for good then" Dominic and Anemone had to admit it.

"Next time we face him… We might have to kill him, he's become someone else. It's perfect for the military, a face we can't kill but a person that could wipe us all out like that" Omega said while in deep thought.

"But who will be the one to do so…" Dr. Bear added. Eureka was at the door and listening to the conservation, she was right about Renton not being there anymore but she couldn't bring herself to kill Renton's face. She hurried back to her room and waited. She knew that they would come back for her soon and the Gekko-Go was at risk more then ever.

"How was the mission" the blond child said. (The Dewey kids)

"We failed to capture the target but we managed to cripple the ship" a military officer said. Next to him was Hikaru.

"Hm… We should use this time to attack while their weak from this encounter, besides I'm sure they can't defeat our experiment" another of the Dewey kids said.

"Hey Hikaru, I'll go with you this time" Helen said as she came up. Hikaru showed no emotion what so ever he simply turned his head to confirm the voice. She placed her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"You may go, dismissed" they kids said together. Hikaru walked to his Nirvash in the store room of the military base and sat in the Nirvash and waited for his launch signal. Helen jumped in the Ariel and waited beside Hikaru, she kept looking at him during the entire time he was waiting.

"Get Jurgens… We can't continue fighting like this… That LFO could have done a lot more" Holland was preparing for an attack from them again.

"Leader, we got the typeChaos repaired but the Gekko-Go can't fly properly" Gidget said.

"It's no good the engines and control flaps have been severed" Job's voice came from the PA.

"What forces do we have…?" Holland asked Omega over the intercom.

"Uh… We have two 808, 909, a 505, the Nirvash, the typeChaos and a 606" Omega's voice came through.

"Eight LFOs in total" Omega added. Even with all the LFOs are full power and fighting, the red Nirvash alone could take them down. Holland's fears were confirmed when Woz's data come in: The red Nirvash and the Ariel were headed their way.

"Everyone get ready for battle!" Holland yelled. Holland himself headed for the hanger where he looked at the blue Nirvash, if Eureka took on Renton; they might have a fighting chance. Both the Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go started launching their LFOs; the red Nirvash took the lead.

"Everyone, concentrate mostly on the Nirvash, we have to take that out first. It can't take all of us on!" Holland said over the intercom. Just as they headed for the point where both sides were to meet the military stopped but the red Nirvash. It reached to its back and loaded its hands with six boomerang blades. The red Nirvash met with the 505 and the other split in order to attack its rear. But before they could even turn around the red Nirvash had stabbed three boomerang blades into the 505 and used its foot to destroy the ref board. It was still holding the 505 and got ready to finish it off when a blue boomerang blade flew past him. The red Nirvash grabbed it and gave a signal. The Ariel and the other KLFs attacked. The typeChaos defended against the Ariel while Eureka took on the red Nirvash. The battle began and in the centre were the red and blue Nirvash. The two LFOs clashed and everyone watched to the sky. The red Nirvash soon over powered Eureka; it knocked the boomerang blade off and grabbed the blue Nirvash's face. It lined up and pulled the blue Nirvash near the Gekko-Go where it charged up to it and slammed it into the armor plating of the Gekko-Go.

"Eureka!" Holland yelled as he said the red Nirvash overpowering her. The red Nirvash still had its right arm on the blue Nirvash's face and this helped pin the right arm of the blue Nirvash. Eureka tried to reach for another boomerang blade when Hikaru caught it. He started to pull on it and Eureka could hear electricity crack as the arms moved slightly. From the mere force of the grab the blue Nirvash's hand started to crack and Eureka could see cracks form on the arm. She looked to the cockpit to the pilot stare at her. His face showed no emotions and his expression didn't change from when their last encounter. The Nirvash's arm was coming off when Omega's 808 came up and fired a shot on the red Nirvash. Hikaru reacted and jumped up just missing the shot.

"Are you okay, Eureka?" Omega asked over the intercom.

"I'm fine…" Eureka replied quietly. The red Nirvash had now turned its attention to the Ariel and the typeChaos.

"Anemone, the red Nirvash is coming your way!" Omega yelled. Anemone saw the Nirvash coming and jumped up to avoid the attack. The red Nirvash had indirectly pushed the Ariel back as it lined up for another attack. It did a cork screw and slammed itself to the typeChaos where it started to crush the forearms of the typeChaos. It started to pull the arms apart from the main body and as it did it smashed the ref board of the typeChaos with its foot and when everyone heard the cracking of armor, the red Nirvash grabbed the face of the typeChaos and threw it away. This time however, it took out only two blades and raced off to the two 909s. When Holland saw the red Nirvash coming in he tried to fire on it but it moved to smoothly for him to hit. By then, the red Nirvash has just sliced off the laser cannon on the 909 and then grabbed an arm and sliced that off. It took hold of the 909 and threw it to the back of the other 909 where it was knocked its board.

"Go away!" Eureka yelled as she gave a last attack on the red Nirvash. It caught her and she could clearly see the pilot still there with the same expression and heartlessness. He was about to attack when he saw her start to cry but she still looked at him with hateful eyes. An alarm went off as another attack came from the 808, he let go and flew away. The red Nirvash's power was running out.

"Darn… Failed again, we'll let's go home, Hikaru!" Helen's cheery voice came over the intercom. Everyone heard her voice, even Eureka; hate filled her heart when she heard the voice call out to the one who looked like Renton. Eureka watched as the squads turned into jets and fly off. Eureka let herself fall to the side of the cockpit, she just saw the person that killed Renton disappear with Renton's face again. Eureka pictured Renton's smile in her head.

"Why…" Eureka started to cry again.

**To be continued…**

**The young woman's suffering continues, a new but familiar face was presented to them; is he the answer the young woman wants? Next time: Coming home**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it!

**Chapter 16: Coming home**

"Can I really hurt him…?" Eureka thought to herself. She could remember the face that was ready to kill her and not show any emotions what so ever.

"But if I kill him… won't I suffer more…" Eureka continued to think.

"I guess if he killed me then… the pain might go away" Eureka began having dark thoughts again.

"Renton… I'll follow you then…" Eureka said.

"Hey cutie!" Helen said as she came into Hikaru's room. He didn't react; he simply sat there and waited. Most of the time she would just come in and give him a kiss and tell him a few things and leave. This time was different, for some reason he wanted to see his target again; something about her was special and just wanted to see her again.

"You were amazing in that battle" Helen was in a cheery mood.

"Hey, maybe next time you could move a little faster and maybe you could destroy that blue Nirvash" she suggested. She went on about destroying the blue Nirvash and how he could perform even better in the next battle and after a while she left. When he made sure she had left he took out a small picture that was given to him. The girl in the picture had green wings and looked very depressed, her hair was let down and it covered the middle of her face. She wore a blue/white military dress with a same style shoes. Something about her seemed to make him feel different. He took out a small hairclip that had always been with him, for as far as he could remember he wouldn't let go of the hairclip. The hairclip was gold and had a flower decoration at the end of it; it seemed to fit the girl in the picture. He looked more carefully at the girl in the picture and imagined placing the hairclip on her. When he realized that the clip would never disappear into the picture; he got up and stood in front of the large standing mirror. What he saw in it wasn't himself. What he saw in the mirror was half the red Nirvash he piloted and the other half was someone familiar, someone he knew well; someone he once was. No fragments of memory remained from the human side but when he looked at the picture of the girl and then to the mirror he would see it smile.

"Anemone, how are you?" Dominic asked. Anemone was injured from the stress of the typeChaos and Holland the other decided no matter what they had to destroy the red Nirvash. He had nearly ruthlessly destroyed all the LFOs they had against him; he even nearly killed Eureka.

"I'm fine… But, that wasn't Renton… His fighting style is a lot more different from this one" she said as she took a sip of tea.

"Looks like Renton has lost it all… all his memories… Even of Eureka, he almost killed her too" Dominic said.

"You think we can kill him…" Anemone asked.

"It'll be difficult physically and mentally…" Dominic replied.

"But for now… Rest up" Dominic said concerning. In the infirmary of the Gekko-Go and Dango-Go were Holland, Omega, Anemone, Stella and Akira. The only ones that avoided injury were Hilda, Mathieu and Eureka. Even though Eureka's Nirvash was badly damaged, it was in better shape then the other LFOs that took on the red Nirvash. Eureka's heart weighed even more now and all she could think about was the pilot of the red Nirvash. When they returned to Tresor for repairs they decided to stay there so they could recover from their injuries. For about three weeks the Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go remained hidden in the hangers of Tresor. With Omega and Dr. Bear working together, they managed to get the time for the cross-over points next overload period. According to them, they had another five years before they gained too much power, is seems like after they were repaired the cross-over points were upgraded as well. Even with all that time, they needed to retrieve the Amita drive that disappeared with Renton and the Ariel that was to be the replacement for one of the final two points.

"We need to rethink our strategy… the red Nirvash and Ariel is just too powerful for us to handle… Even of we had an army to back us up… we might win" Holland was aware of the power the red Nirvash and the Ariel had together.

"We can't stay here forever either…" Omega said.

"Dr. Bear and I got the Tresor engineers to upgrade all LFOs to the best of their abilities but… We're out of trump cards… We need a miracle" Omega added.

"Well, we best get moving then" Holland said. He sounded very confident about something.

"Huh, I just said we needed a better strategy" Omega sounded confused.

"We needed a miracle to defeat the military and save the world in the past, and we need one now" Holland said; he knew something.

"Someone will pull through for us all, I'm sure of it" Holland had a gut feeling a familiar face was going to help them.

"You mean Norbu? Sakuya? Eureka?" Omega asked.

"I can't say who it'll be but I'm sure someone will pull through" Holland replied. He left the room and felt a slight sense that whoever he had this feeling for was going to help them, and he would be the miracle they needed. The Gekko-Go left Tresor again to find a replacement for the two cross-over points but when soon they found themselves to be under attack by the military again. This time it was just the red Nirvash and two squads that covered him. Holland didn't want to take any chances so he sent out all the LFOs again.

"Doggie, make sure you have a clear distance from the red Nirvash, I don't want it entering us again, also launch the 808, 606, and 909" Holland commanded. He headed for the hanger and launched, when both the Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go finished launching their LFOs they started their attack on the red Nirvash.

"Everyone, ignore the other KLFs; just take down the Nirvash!" Holland knew that if they took out the Nirvash now they wouldn't have too much trouble. The seven LFOs engaged the red Nirvash but it fired off its engines to the max and sliced through the 606 taking out its arm and leg. It didn't bother to try and finish it off; it came to the typeChaos and simply punched it off its ref board. The two 909s doubled teamed on the Nirvash but it moved too fast and it performed a cut-back drop turn to slice off the arms and guns of the two 909s. It then turned to the two 808s and the 505, it threw boomerang blades at them over and over again. Stella, Omega and Hilda found it hard to dodge all the blades took hits from them. The red Nirvash raced up to the 808 in the middle which was the one with Omega in it. He got ready to finish it off, no one could stop him; they were all badly damaged but safe as the Nirvash got ready to stab the 808 Eureka stopped him again. It became clear that the red Nirvash had only wanted to lure the blue Nirvash out.

"Why do you keep coming back…?" Eureka's voice was sad and lonely. No answer came from the red Nirvash.

"Why!" Eureka wanted her question answered. Holland and the others flew around to see the battle between Eureka and the red Nirvash. The red Nirvash once again took out two sets of boomerang blades and proceeded with its attack on the blue Nirvash. From the slashing of the two sides they danced in the air, leaving green streaks of trappar energy behind. Eureka made a fatal error when the red Nirvash got behind her and damaged her back engines. Eureka could no longer increase her speed dramatically so her dodging became less effective. Just like that time, the red Nirvash got the upper hand. When Holland looked around he saw the KLF squads had been destroyed from the battle. The red Nirvash was alone and it was about to win against Eureka. Everyone watched at the red Nirvash slammed the blue Nirvash off its ref board and take it under its own ref board. It then pressed the blue Nirvash's arms to its side and for the first time; the two Nirvashes were starring face to face.

"Eureka!" Holland yelled but Eureka had purposely turned off her intercom. Eureka waited for the red Nirvash to make its move but it didn't move for the most part and she figured that she could still put up a resistance if he let go. She watched as the pilot got out and hopped over to her cockpit; she knew he was going to kill her and take the blue Nirvash back to his base. She wanted him to end her pain once and for all. She turned again to find he had taken out his gun; she closed her eyes and heard a gun shot and then the cockpit door opened. She saw him put his hand on his knife pocket but she closed her eyes and waited for the cold metal blade to meet her throat.

"Go ahead…" Eureka said with her eyes closed tightly. She felt his hand brush her hair away and she felt a small cold metal sensation run across her forehead. Eureka could feel him back off for a bit and she felt a weight on her hair. She reached out and felt the flower hairclip was on her again. She slowly opened her eyes but felt him reach out and hugged her. She felt warm and safe again, like how Renton's embrace was before; it was the same. She told herself if he was going to kill her now, she would be happy to go. His grip on her got tighter and tighter and Eureka didn't him to let go. She rested her head on his shoulder; she enjoyed every second that passed. She felt his grip loosen and when she opened her eyes again he stretched out and kissed her on her lips. He held her face gently and Eureka enjoyed every moment of it; if he was going to take her away, she would go willingly with him. If he were to take her away and lock her up she wouldn't mind if he was there. When he finally broke off from the kiss Eureka leaned slightly to get more from him but felt her injury in her shoulder. Blood began to soak through the clothes but when she turned to him again, he moved the strap that the wound was under and kissed it. Eureka felt funny at the kiss; she held his head in that place, but soon he lifted his head with his lips covered in blood. He closed them slightly and spread the blood even on his lips. He placed the strap back and admired Eureka a bit more.

"Please stay here with me…" Eureka said softly she leaned over to him as he turned away; she reached out to try and hold him again. But he crawled out the way he came. When he got out he turned to look at Eureka again and in the corner of his mouth, Eureka saw that he cracked a small smile. He hopped back to his Nirvash where he used the red Nirvash to carry the blue Nirvash back to the Gekko-Go. The hatch of the Gekko-Go was open and he landed inside the Gekko-Go, however, when he put the blue Nirvash gently down the red Nirvash turned and grabbed its ref board and flew off. Not long after the red Nirvash rode off, Holland and the others returned.

"Eureka, what happened?" Holland asked as he ran to her. Eureka had come out of the Nirvash and for the first time in a long time; she was smiling.

"Holland, when the red Nirvash comes back, please like it on board" Eureka said with her hands in front of her heart.

"What happened?" Holland was shocked.

"He's coming home" Eureka quietly replied. The red Nirvash headed back to its base where it made its normal landing; at first no one suspected anything. Helen had come up to him but noticed he wasn't heading for his room or writing his battle report.

"Where are you headed?" she asked. No answer came from Hikaru. Everyone in the base knew Hikaru and that he was often referred to as "the experiment", other then that everyone knew he was mute. It seems whatever Helen did or say Hikaru just walked on; eventually Helen got bored and wandered somewhere else. Hikaru walked up to a small room where he tried to open the door; he failed when his ID wasn't allowed to open it. Taking out a small bomb, Hikaru broke into the room and quickly reached for the small package in the middle of the room. He swiftly exited the room and ran for the hanger to get to his Nirvash. The security guard that was monitoring the hall when he broke in; everyone was alerted that he had broken in. As he ran he met resistance and fired on them. He soon reached the Nirvash and jumped in; he fired up the engines and drove off. When he confirmed that he was in the clearing he transformed the Nirvash into its humanoid mode then to the jet-mode. However, about five KLF squads followed him; he was now headed for the Gekko-Go.

"Leader, five KLF squads are headed this way! The red Nirvash is in the lead!" Woz yelled.

"I knew it was too good to be true…" Holland clenched his teeth. He looked to the window and saw the red Nirvash throw six boomerang blades at the front of the Gekko-Go. Holland thought that they might hit but he was wrong; the blades deflected and headed back to the red Nirvash where it moved slightly and let them destroy two of the five squads that followed him.

"Leader, there's a request for a landing on the Gekko-Go" Gidget said as she scanned the letter that came through.

"How many are boarding?" Holland asked.

"One" she replied. Holland turned back to the window and saw the red Nirvash perform a cut-back drop turn and slice its way through one of the other KLFs. About seven remained but none of them want to further persuade him so they retreated. The red Nirvash turned and circled around, waiting for the hatch of the Gekko-Go to open.

"Leader, other request for landing" Gidget said.

"It's from the red Nirvash!" she added.

"Get everyone to the hanger, have all of them armed" Holland commanded. The hatch opened and the Nirvash boarded; when he saw people gathering around the Nirvash he waited until they all got into position and then he came out. He jumped out and put his hands in the air.

"Drop your weapons" Holland said. Eureka was in the hanger with them; he looked at her for a moment. He did nothing but Eureka looked to Holland and then to him and gave him a nod. He reached into his gun pocket and took out his gun; he lowered it to the ground and kicked it to Holland. He then reached into his knife pocket on the outside of his right leg and then another one under his left leg's pant leg. He kicked those two to Holland too.

"State your business here" Holland said bitterly. Hikaru looked to Eureka again and she gave him another nod; he reached into his pocket and took out a small package. The same package that he had taken from the military base's room; he dropped in to the ground and kicked it like he did with the weapons. Holland curiously picked up the package and opened it; inside was something that he did not expect to see for a long time to come.

'The Amita drive!" he said as he held the purple triangular device in his hands. He looked to the pilot of the red Nirvash again and noticed that blood dripped from his left sleeve. Everyone noticed it but Eureka was the one to run up to him and got his hand down to roll up the sleeve to find that he was shot there with a bullet. When she touched it he simply looked at her and gave no response.

"You should go to the infirmary" Holland said. He realized that he wasn't a threat; at least not at the moment. If he had wanted to kill them he would have done it already and he could have caught them many times before. However, even with Holland's invitation to the infirmary he didn't move. When Eureka started to walk away was when he started to move; he was following her. Eureka realized that he was following her and decided to take him to the infirmary. At first Mischa was very interested if this was Renton or not. She took a small blood sample and treated his wound. She quickly ran the sample in test and confirmed that it was indeed Renton, at least, his body was. Eureka looked pleased to see him again and when Adrock heard the news he almost flipped. Everyone soon noticed that Renton, or Hikaru followed Eureka where ever she went. When Axel, Adrock and the kids saw him he didn't react to them. No one understands why he refused to speak but Omega gave an answer for that.

"According to the research done by the military, some of the victim or subjects that have their mental signals messed with lose the ability to speak… However, if certain events happen they might regain it" he explained.

"I'm just glad he's with me right now…" Eureka said softly. Eureka felt like Renton has just lost himself somewhere but now he was finding his way back to her. For the first time in a long time; she didn't feel lonely anymore. The kids tried their best to make him react, even the slightest they tried pouring water on him while he watched them and they even tried to injure him to get him to move. Eureka let this happen because she thought it might help retrieve some memories or at least try to get him to speak again.

"Hey Renton, let's go back to our room" Eureka said. When she brought him to their room he sat down on the bed just like would at the military base. With Eureka in front of him he felt like she was Helen but something was different, Eureka simply sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Renton…" she said softly. He felt like that was his name; Hikaru was something he never got used to, Renton was the name that he knew but never got it out. He felt funny but he placed his arm around Eureka and rested his head on hers; he felt her wings spread out and try to wrap around him. The wings felt familiar like he felt them before and the warmness he felt coming from them hold her more tightly. He felt like he found something he lost along time ago. Something about Eureka differed from Helen and he just wanted to be next to her, he wanted to protect her with everything he had.

**To be continued…**

**The young woman feels like the young man is returning to her, it this true? Next time: Breaking the lock**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Okay, if I actually owned Eureka seven then why the hell would I be here?! And for those that are still too dim to know: I DON'T OWN EUREKA SEVEN OR ANYTHING COPYRIGHTED TO IT.

**Chapter 17: Breaking the lock**

"Hey Renton… We should get some sleep…" Eureka said softly. He had just sat there the whole time but Eureka wanted to tell him her feelings. However, she couldn't because she was afraid of what might happen; instead she decided to take him through his old routines in the morning.

"You normally sleep here" Eureka told him to sleep closer to her then he would normally would. Obediently he went to the spot where Eureka had told him to go, and Eureka couldn't believe that he didn't complain what so ever. He lied down and closed his eyes, Eureka couldn't help but feel happy that Renton had returned to her but at the same time she felt bad that he had no memories of her. The only thing that Eureka could count him on was the fact he had fallen in love with her again. Eureka looked at him as he slept.

"Even without memories… he still loves me…" Eureka quietly said. She looked to his hand and found a shiny ring around it; looking more closely revealed that it was a match to her's. For some reason, he kept it with him the whole time; this gave hope that he could still recover his memories some how. Eureka rested beside him and let her hands rest on his chest. For that night, she wouldn't have to worry about nightmares.

"Omega… We want to ask you a few questions" Dominic and Anemone asked in the computer screen. Omega's face came up and he was still half a sleep.

"What is it…?" Omega said as he yawned.

"Can you tell us a bit about Renton?" they asked together. Omega was half expecting someone to ask him this question but he didn't expect them to ask that late into the night.

"What do you want to know?" Omega was falling asleep again.

"Why did he protect Eureka and get the Amita drive for us?" Dominic asked.

"I'm not sure of that… I need more time… And I was having a nice dream too" Omega had fallen asleep now. Anemone and Dominic turned off the computer when they saw Omega had drifted into sleep.

"I guess we should let Omega rest up a bit but… Can he really be trusted?" Dominic turned to Anemone.

"He didn't try to kill any of us… And it looked like he was trying to…" Anemone stopped.

"Yeah…" Dominic and Anemone were troubled by the silent Renton. In the morning Eureka woke up and saw Renton look at his old clothes and his military uniform; Eureka wanted to see which he'll chose. Slowly he reached out and took the old clothes, he examined the shirt closely. He was wearing nothing but an undershirt and boxers, just like he always has. Eureka looked at him a bit more and realized that he didn't know she was awake already. Eureka watched him get dressed and for a moment Eureka forgot he had lost his memories and that he was Renton.

"Hey Renton" Eureka felt cheery today. He turned to her and gave her a stare; his expression didn't change; it was the same wide eye stare that he shown her for a while now. He walked closer to her and sat down on the bed to look at Eureka again; Eureka wasn't sure but he just seemed to be starring at her. Eureka took the chance to jump at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mama, Papa's acting really funny" Linck said. Renton had obediently done everything that Eureka had asked him to do; Eureka felt a bit strange that Renton didn't protest against anything she asked him to do.

"He's just gong through a few things, he'll be back to normal soon" Eureka said comfortingly.

"Is Papa going to be alright?" Maeter added.

"Of course he'll be…" Eureka felt that if he was able to come back to her then he'll return to his old self sooner or later. Eureka and Renton had finished cooking breakfast and had called everyone to the cafeteria. As everyone ate they were looking at their meals carefully to see if he had poisoned them. Doggie carelessly placed a knife on a fork; he was stuffing his face as fast as he could.

"You should really stop eating like that!" Gidget said as she slammed her fist in to the fork; she launched the knife at Eureka. Eureka closed her eyes when the knife was about to hit but when she waited a bit she felt nothing but instead, when she opened her eyes she saw Renton's left hand in the way and the knife had impaled it. She turned to Renton and watched him bring his hand down, remove the knife, placed it somewhere further and resumed eating his left hand resting on the table. Everyone, including Holland and Talho stopped eating a just stared at him; Renton was the only one still eating.

"Do-Does it hurt?" Eureka asked in shock. He turned his head to her and gave her a slight nod.

"I-I'm sorry" Gidget said. Everyone in the room was shocked at Renton's action and no sense of pain came from him.

"W-We should bandage that up" Eureka said. She picked him up by his arm and brought him up where she led him to the infirmary; carefully Eureka wrapped the bandages on his hand. He looked at her for a moment and then turned to the bandages; he examined it carefully.

"Let's go back" Eureka said nervously as she got up. He got up along with Eureka and followed her back to the cafeteria where everyone was still frozen on the spot; even the kids and Axel.

"Are you alright, Renton?" Holland broke the silence. Eureka turned to Renton and he gave a slight nod.

"He's fine, Holland…" Eureka said quietly. Eureka led him back to their spot and everyone still starred at them for a moment while they ate. For a moment no one talked, until Linck broke the silence.

"Is papa really going to be okay?" Linck asked. Eureka turned to him and gave him a quiet yes. After that everyone quietly ate their breakfast and Eureka and Renton cleaned up after that. Eureka gave Renton a towel and told him to dry the dishes instead; she didn't want him to get his injury wet. Finally they finished and Eureka brought him to the hanger where they saw the damaged blue Nirvash. Eureka turned to Renton who starred at the Nirvash for a moment before he walked up to it and placed his hand on it. Eureka walked up beside him simply looked at him; Eureka knew he was apologizing. She placed her hand on the blue Nirvash as well.

"Nirvash…" Eureka said slowly. She watched Renton turn away and walk to the tool box where he picked up a screw driver.

"You think we'll ever get Renton back…" Anemone asked. Dominic and Anemone were had just walked into the cafeteria.

"If he managed to break off from the military to help us then… there's hope for him" Dominic replied.

"Let's just hope Eureka can bring him back…" Anemone looked down.

"How's everything right now?" Holland asked as he came to the bridge.

"Everything's normal, leader" Woz said as he scanned the area.

"Wait, 6 KLF squads headed our way" he suddenly said.

"We've wandered into a military area!" Hap said.

"Sound off the alarm!" Holland commanded. Everyone on the Gekko-Go ran to their stations and Eureka with Renton went to the hanger. The blue Nirvash was still being repaired so she and Renton launched in the red Nirvash.

"Nirvash launching" Eureka said as the Nirvash was pushed from the catapult. The red Nirvash took to the sky and took out its two sets of boomerang blades. It engaged the squads swiftly and quickly. Holland held off the others from launching and watched as the red Nirvash fought the KLFs. For some reason, Holland wanted to see how Renton would fight against the squads or rather, if he'll take Eureka and go with them. The red Nirvash destroyed two KLFs quickly by slicing them to pieces and clawing its way through them. Eureka looked at him for moment and gave him a sad look.

"Renton… Could you just disable them…?" Eureka couldn't watch Renton kill heartlessly. He turned to her then turned back to concentrate on the battle. Just like Eureka had asked him he went for the arms and legs and weapons of the KLFs. He took out four more KLFs but he spared them this time; he flew to the rest of the pact and finished disabling them as well. He left them to fall as he returned to the Gekko-Go.

"We know one thing… Renton will listen to Eureka only…" Holland said.

"Renton's closed off his heart to everyone but Eureka…" Anemone said from behind him.

"He's just opened only to Eureka… and no one else…" she added.

"But we know as long as Eureka is with him, he won't try anything" Holland sounded confident. It was six hours after the battle and everyone was exhausted from repairing the LFOs but finally they could rest. Eureka and Renton had nearly finished repairing the blue Nirvash but Eureka felt a bit tired and wanted to rest for a bit. They returned to their room and Eureka just sat there next to Renton.

"Hey Renton… thanks for not killing all of them…" Eureka said softly. Eureka sat to the left of Renton.

"If only I could hear your voice again…" she said as she fell asleep. Eureka fell asleep on his shoulder and when he felt her body loosen a bit he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, for tonight he wanted to think about something; something that made him run from his orders, military and the weird girl known as Helen. He looked to the coralian that lay asleep on the bed he was sitting on and thought about her. Her florescent wings and green/blue hair and pale-white skin made her look different from any other person he'd met but when he was around her he felt like he already knew her. He turned to a small mirror that was lying around and looked into it. But when he saw his hand, he realized that the red Nirvash's armor had disappeared and a human hand; his hand was there. He examined the image closely and realized that the armor had cracked and fallen off; his hand felt warm. He turned to Eureka again and brought his hand to her image he gripped it and felt that he wasn't going to hesitate anymore; Eureka was important to him and he'll do what ever it take to protect her.

"Hey, I heard that Renton got stabbed in the hand with a knife for Eureka!" Sakuya said to Norbu. On the Dango-Go everyone felt just like back up and not the centre of attention like they were on their side.

"Okay, Dr. Bear…" Omega said yawning.

"We should get some sleep now…" said a tired Dr. Bear.

"Wait… just a few more notes…" Omega protested as he fought the urge to sleep.

"We'll continue this tomorrow, we really need the sleep, Omega" Dr. Bear felt himself yawning again; he turned off the screen and Omega starred at the black screen looking defeated.

"Damn…" he said as his urge to sleep won. Everyone rested easy; everyone except the two that lay awake to think about their problems. The Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go landed in a near-by city for repairs and parts.

"Hey Eureka! Renton!" Sakuya yelled. With Renton firmly beside her, Eureka felt like she could open up her heart again.

"Oh, Hi Sakuya" Eureka greeted her cheery friend.

"Glad to see you've become happier" Sakuya said cheerfully. Norbu starred at Renton for a long time and remembered the time he was on the Gekko-Go for the first time. The nervous, panicky, and love stuck Renton had somehow completely disappeared from the world. Though he looked like him, Renton became a cold, serious and dangerous soldier.

"Hey this dress would look perfect on you!" Anemone and Sakuya were human-coralians, but they discovered the fun of shopping and burning holes in their boyfriend/ husband's wallet. Only Eureka remained discreet and quiet, she could only think about how Renton's personality was lost and how she could get it back. Anemone and Sakuya began inventing a new game called: Cheer Eureka up. They had taken her into a clothing store while the guys waited outside. Dominic had tried to stay out of Renton's way from when he returned to the Gekko-Go with the Amita drive. Norbu now broke the awkward silence between himself and Dominic.

"How are things with Anemone?" Norbu said slyly.

"Fine…" he answered nervously.

"So… How far have you gotten with her then…?" Norbu hadn't seen Dominic much and simply wanted to break the silence. Renton stood silently to the right of them and looked at the sky. Suddenly they heard a man yell from the store and when they looked inside he was holding a gun and it was pointed to Eureka.

"You should die monster!" he yelled. He heard someone open the door and ran up to him. Renton pushed his arm up and turned to lock the man in place then used his left leg to quickly trip him to the floor. He grabbed the man's face and pressed it against the floor. His grip got tense to get the man to drop the gun; Eureka never saw someone move that fast and effectively before; not even in the SOF. The more Anemone, Dominic, Norbu and Sakuya talked to each other; the more she wanted Renton to talk too. However, when they walked into a dark ally; the man's accomplices were waiting for them. They all seem to want only Eureka.

"You should kill that monster!" one of them yelled. They could clearly see there were ten of them.

"If you give the monster to us we'll let the rest of you go free" other said from else where. Dominic turned to the expression on Renton's face; it hadn't changed from before but he could see he was looking around. Renton was examining his surroundings but they had no way of knowing what he'll do next. The way that they had come from was blocked off by them and it seems like they couldn't escape; at least, not in Dominic and Norbu's eyes. Renton backed off enough so the man on his back side was within attacking distance. He knew that the man would try to take Eureka soon and he needed to act quickly; he moved his foot slightly and kicked a can that was on the spot at the middle person and turned and kicked the man behind them. He picked up Eureka and ran with her and used his body as a shield for her head and most of her body. Dominic and Norbu used this chance to take their lovers away too. They were being chased but soon enough they reached the Gekko-Go once again where Holland was waiting for them. When the three pairs entered the ship he saw people chasing them with guns, he didn't have much time to respond but Renton had returned with a gun and fired off ten shots; he shot them in the legs.

"Everyone, we're getting out of here!" Holland yelled.

"Roger!" said the crew of the Gekko-Go. Holland turned back to Renton who was inspecting Eureka to see if she was injured in any way. Holland felt amazed at his shooting skills and realized that the military trained him to do such things.

"What's the matter?" Talho asked as she placed the bundle in her arms in the crib; they were in their room.

"I wonder what they did to Renton, he's like the perfect SOF soldier" Holland said still in thought.

"They did have him for one year, so I guess they could have done anything to him" Talho replied.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean how they removed his memories completely, and why did he…" Holland was still confused.

"Omega said they have ways to do such things, but I guess I know what you're asking" Talho said understandingly.

"How did they break the bond between Eureka and Renton so quickly" she added.

"Yeah…" he said.

"I'm scared Dominic…" Anemone said. They were in a spare room of the Gekko-Go and they both sat on the bed.

"Yeah… If they could do that to Renton, then what is the limit" Dominic remembered when he visited Warsaw.

"We have to shut down the military once and for all, before any other people suffer" Dominic added.

"Renton…" Eureka whispered quietly in their room; Renton had always gone directly to the bed when ever they entered it. Eureka was sitting to the left of him on the bed; she turned and held his hand.

"I wish I could hear your voice again" she said drawing herself closer to him.

"I love how you always know what to say; even in the hardest times" she started.

"I love how you would always renew the promises you made to me…" she started to drift into tears again.

"Can you say something, even just a word? I want to hear your voice… Even if it's just a small and quiet word" Eureka closed her eyes to try and stop the tears. She felt Renton had helped her wipe off the tears and gave her an embrace.

"I love you, you're the most important person to me" Eureka heard the softest and quietest voice ever; but in all that quietness Eureka could tell it was Renton's voice. It didn't have to be from the mouth of Renton and even if it wasn't she was fine.

"Thank you" she said; she could feel tiredness take over. Sleep was always an issue with Eureka now; she felt tired and weak all the time but lately she felt stronger and stronger because he was there.

"The Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go were hard to track down, but we got a good measurement of where they are" a rather childish voice said.

"So can we get both back?" Helen asked.

"It'd be better if we have it and that thing back" other voice said.

"Bring that incase he is unwilling to co-operate" other added.

"Okay" Helen's voice rose up at the end.

**To be continued…**

**The young man is returning to the young woman, but what do the adults have planned for them? Next time: The kiss in the sky. **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlisenced fanfic and makes zero profit.

**Chapter 18: The kiss in the sky**

"What are you doing to my ship?" Holland asked.

"Your engines are damaged here, and the wire connections are wrong here" Renton said in a neutral voice and pointing at a part of the control panel of the engines.

"But Woz said that they were right" Holland protested. It's been a week since Renton began speaking again and it seems like Omega and Dr. Bear were more and more interested in this.

"Axel, can you tell him if these connections are correct or not?" Renton asked neutrally. Axel walked to the control panel and inspected the wires carefully and turned back.

"He's right, the wires are mixed up" Axel concluded. Holland looked at Renton for a bit; ever since he began speaking again he started repairing the LFOs and the ship itself. Eureka by now was looking at the control panel herself; she studied it carefully and after a while she too agreed that they were mixed up. Holland turned away and walked back to the cafeteria.

"I'm going to pick up the tool box in the storeroom" Axel said as he got up and left. Renton sort of ignored Axel and began repairing the wires.

"Renton, thanks for repairing Nirvash" Eureka said as she curled up beside him. He turned and gave her a small smile.

"It's my pleasure" he said. Eureka loved to make him talk, it seems the more she got him to talk with people, the more he returned to being Renton; her Renton. Eureka had invented a new game for herself: make Renton talk as much as she can.

"Hey, let's see what Maurice and the other are doing!" Eureka said cheerfully. Renton's face gave a small hint of emotion.

"Okay" he said quietly. Maurice, Maeter and Linck were playing around the bridge when Renton and Eureka came in.

"Hey Papa! Hey Mama!" Maeter and Linck said when they saw them. Eureka let them run to her just like they always had when they saw her. Maurice walked up to Renton and handed him a small toy.

"Could you fix it…?" Maurice asked with his head turned slightly away.

"Of course I can" Renton's voice showed more depth and it felt calm. Holland was spying on them. He decided to have Adrock return the Amita to Renton; it was best in his hands now.

"Hey Anemone I-" Anemone jumped on Dominic.

"CAKE!" Anemone yelled as she snatched the cake from Dominic's hands.

"…got you some cake" he said groaning. Anemone had landed on him.

"Thanks Dominic" Anemone was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Wow, this is a really good cake. Where did you get it?" Anemone said as she tasted the cake.

"Renton and Eureka made it" Dominic replied.

"More, more, MORE!" Linck pushed his plate further to Eureka.

"Don't worry, there's more then enough" Eureka said as she tried to calm Linck down.

"This is certainly good" Stoner said. Everyone on the Gekko-Go was relaxing in the cafeteria. When everyone looked to the kitchen where Renton was cleaning up but when he turned to them he showed them smile. Everyone almost forgot how Renton's smile looked like.

"I'll have some more" Holland said as he cleaned up his plate.

"Where's the cake!" Anemone stepped on Holland.

"Over here" Renton pointed to the cake in the kitchen where he was cleanly cutting pieces for everyone.

"My back…" Holland said from under Anemone.

"Hand over the cake…" Anemone said to Renton.

"I'm saving some for the Dango-Go, you have one more piece but that's it" Renton said neutrally.

"Hand over the cute and delicious cake" Anemone said looking annoyed. He turned to look at Eureka who was covering her mouth and trying to contain the laugher that wanted to burst out.

"Sorry, I have to save some for other people" Renton said as he handed her a plate with a piece of cake on it.

"Renton, you better do what she says" Dominic said from behind Anemone.

"Okay Renton, you can give it to her… We'll just make another one later" Eureka said chuckling.

"Alright…" he said as he got the rest of the cake.

"Hey Renton…" Eureka said. They spent more time in their room together now.

"Hm?" Renton's head turned slightly.

"Nothing… It's just… I'm glad you're with me" Eureka said quietly.

"I'm glad to with be you…" he said with a smile. Eureka felt like she could sleep more soundly and thought that she could catch up on her year and four month sleepless nights. She would fall asleep on Renton's shoulder and he would gently place her safely on the bed. This time however, when he placed her on the bed he turned and took the small mirror his found. When he looked into; the image simply showed his own body but with a part of the Nirvash's helmet that covered his head. Everything else had disappeared and the person that he thought he lost was almost back; he felt like he was waking up from a long sleep.

"When did he learn to be this good of a cook…?" Adrock said as he ate the cake that Holland had sent over to them.

"Must… Get… Them… To… Cook… More!" Omega said nearly choking.

"Does the Gekko-Go get food that's this good?!" Stella complained.

"What's wrong with our cooking?!" Sakuya said crossing her arms.

"I guess it's because we got too use to your cooking, the Gekko-Go might think yours is better" Akira said as he fought the urge to pile drive his cake.

"Why is your hand shaking?" Norbu asked.

"No it's not" Akira said moving his eye balls around.

"Hey, you haven't seen Renton lately, Diane" Omega suddenly said.

"Oh… It's just… I…" Diane felt at a lost of words.

"I feel like I abandoned him along time ago…" Diane started.

"He forgave you didn't he?" Omega said; he nearly forgot about the cake.

"I just feel like I failed him…" Diane put up a sad front.

"We all fail… We can't win everything, but we can win what truly counts" Omega said reassuringly before he realized Akira was trying to steal his cake.

"Hands off!" he said.

Beep Beep Beep

"Enemies!" Omega said as he ran to the bridge. Everyone headed to the bridge after him and Omega jumped into the scanner.

"Twenty battle ships, and eighty KLF squads, Adrock!" Omega yelled.

"Everyone, get into your battle stations" Adrock gave an order.

"Roger" the crew said.

"Sound off the alarm!" Holland yelled.

"This isn't good… We can't take them all at once" Talho said from behind.

"Sir, the Ariel is in the leading attack!" Woz called Holland over.

"This time we'll be ready" Holland said.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled as she ran into the hanger. Renton was getting into the red Nirvash and Eureka went to the blue Nirvash. This time, Eureka felt like she could defeat the Ariel with Renton. The eight LFOs launched into the air and began to defend against the incoming army.

"Ready the main cannons and the AAMs!" Talho yelled. The Gekko-Go's missile vault opened and fired on the incoming forces.

"Doggie, keep out of the way of battle ship's firing area" Talho commanded.

"Roger!" everyone said. The battle was on and Eureka had gotten ahead of the red Nirvash to engage the Ariel first. The Renton joined in on the battle soon after.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Helen's voice came over the intercom; it was childish. Renton didn't want to answer her, for some reason he didn't want her to hear his voice.

"I see… Eureka couldn't bring your voice back" Helen sounded relieved. Eureka didn't want to reply to the Ariel either and together they fought against the Ariel.

"Eureka!" Renton yelled as he tried to a block a vital attack from the Ariel. The Ariel stopped for a moment.

"So… You did get his voice back…" Helen's voice turned bitter.

"Use it now" Helen told a KLF squad a command. A small screeching noise was heard but nothing other then that happened; at least that's what Eureka thought. Both Helen and Eureka heard a scream come from the red Nirvash for a moment both the Ariel and the blue Nirvash stopped.

"Hikaru, please come back" Helen's voice became calm is gentle.

"Renton, please don't leave me again!" Eureka's voice became broken and sad.

"It hurts…" he said as his head began to split apart. Which was he going to chose? Free will or orders? Renton or Hikaru? Eureka or Helen? Eureka and Helen watched the painful struggle that took place in the cockpit of the red Nirvash. Something in that screeching sound had an effect on him but he didn't know what. Eureka watched as the red Nirvash reloaded the blades in its hands and turned furiously at her. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw the red Nirvash prepared itself for an attack on her but when she closed her eyes again she felt a slight push; the red Nirvash held the blue Nirvash while its blades made its way into a KLF that was attacking her. Eureka looked to the cockpit and saw Renton was gripping the left side of his head.

"Renton, are you okay?!" Eureka asked. He turned and in his eyes she saw terrible pain but it wasn't over he did something and the red Nirvash threw Eureka and the blue Nirvash away as a claw came and slashed some armor off the red Nirvash's side. It fell and went straight into the arms of two KLFs. They started to take him away.

"Is the Amita drive with him?" asked the first one.

"Scan shows it is" the other said. Eureka remembered that Adrock had returned that Amita drive to Renton and he had it when they launched. Eureka tried to chase after them but the Ariel flew in front of her.

"Not so fast Eureka" said a rather cheerful voice.

"I won't let you take Renton away from me" Eureka said bitterly.

"I took him away from you the first time" Helen said tauntingly.

"I won't let you this time!" Eureka said as the blue Nirvash removed the boomerang blades from its shoulders. Eureka took on the Ariel; the source of her pain.

"Hey Eureka, do you want to know how I got him the first time?!" Helen let out a small laugh.

"Don't talk to me!" Eureka felt rage through out her body.

"That medicine I tried to give you from before, well, it was really meant for Renton" she began. Eureka felt even more rage toward the Ariel that flew tauntingly around. Everyone was too busy to realize that Renton had just been taken again.

"It was set to destroy his memories, but I guess it was too strong and it took his emotions too" Helen taunted Eureka even more now.

"You should see it when we found him; he was covered in blood and barely breathing. The red Nirvash he was in was mangled and nearly crashed, oh what a sight!" Helen let out a laugh. Eureka imagined the picture in her head and imagined the pain Renton was in when his mind was taken apart bit by bit.

"I could just remember when he was recovering, he always starred lovingly into that hairclip of his but of course I won't dare take it away, because he was going to give it to me willingly and personally" she said gave a "humph" at the end of her words. Just when Eureka was about to let her hate swallow her she remembered that Renton had returned the hairclip to her and that it was firmly safe in her hair. She brought her hand up to the hairclip and felt that it was still there, and as long as she still has it; Renton could never be far away from her.

"Renton will always come back to me" Eureka said as she felt the outline of the hairclip.

"Helen, you're wrong" Eureka said confidently.

"Renton will always come back, because he promised me! And this hairclip is proof!" Eureka felt hope rising in her heart the compact in the blue Nirvash glowed slightly. When Helen heard this she charged at Eureka.

"Then I'll tear that hairclip from you!" Helen's voice was angry and harsh.

"E- Eure-" he found it hard to speak again. In the reflection in the glass of the cockpit he could see the Nirvash's armor reforming and it was covering his mouth now. Even though the armor was re-covering his body he could see that it wasn't forming around where his heart was. He placed his hand on his heart and gripped it tightly; he didn't want to forget about Eureka and he didn't want her to show him a sad face again.

"Eh-Eh-Eure…" he tried to bring out the word again. He found it harder and harder to say anything. He let a tear form in his eyes as he felt the pain in his chest grow, but he managed to turn his head to the side where Eureka and Ariel were. Eureka was about to take a vital hit and he had to do something; his eyes widened. The red Nirvash's arms began to gain strength and it crashed the KLF's arms that held it. Regaining control on the ref board it raced off to where it was taken from.

"I'm going to kill you then I'm going to have Renton all to myself!" Helen yelled. Eureka watched as the Ariel lined up to finish her but when she closed her eyes again she heard a loud bang.

"Don't you dare hurt Eureka!" Renton's voice felt like how it was a long time ago. Eureka saw the red Nirvash's hand curled up in a fist and it was in the face of the Ariel. The hand turned and grab the Ariel's face and threw it aside; the red Nirvash then turned and flew to the blue Nirvash where it grabbed its hand and together they flew off. Like they were dancing in the air the two LFOs held hands and flew around dodging many attacks that headed their way. They spun around and flipped and exchanged places over and over again until the Ariel had returned to its board and fired its claw to them. Renton let the red Nirvash's cockpit get hit. From the vacuum of the air and decompression Renton was sucked out of the red Nirvash.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled. She opened the blue Nirvash's cockpit and jumped out.

"Renton, wake up please!" Eureka yelled as she got closer to him. Renton woke up slowly and found Eureka gently floating to him.

"Eureka!" he said as he reached out for her. Finally they were in each others arms.

"Eureka… Thank you…" Renton said. Eureka turned back and gave a confused look.

"I can remember everything now and… Thank you for helping me recover my precious of you and everyone else" Renton's embrace became tighter. The two were free falling to the ground but it didn't matter to them; the battle that surrounded them didn't matter anymore. Eureka and Renton let their hands hold each other and they let the fingers entwine; they gave each other a kiss as they fell.

**To be continued…**

**The young man and the young woman are truly reunited again, but will they over come the adults again? Next time: Night to remember. **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlisenced fanfic and makes no profit, the story and any new characters and LFOs are mind however.

**Chapter 19: Night to remember**

"I love you" they both said as they broke off from their kiss.

"Renton… You idiot! Don't you dare leave me again!" Eureka was so happy that Renton was back with her again that she forgot they were free falling without anyway to escape.

"I'm sorry Eureka… I promise I won't ever leave you again!" Renton felt so happy that Eureka was in his arms again. Eureka spread out her wings to embrace Renton and let herself kiss him again; she didn't want him to escape again but something happened. Eureka's body was under Renton's when she spread out her wings and they started to pick up on trappar. Instead of falling, the couple was rising up but they didn't seem to notice. Everyone, even the KLFs watched as Eureka's wings left a streak of rainbow colors as they continued to rise up. Renton and Eureka by now had figured out that they where flying.

"I knew these wings were beautiful, but now; they even make the rainbows jealous" Renton joked around.

"Do you like them?" Eureka asked as she tried to contain her wide smile.

"I love them…" he said gently. Soon he felt a small bulge in his pocket; curiously he reached in and pulled it out.

"The Amita drive…" he said.

"Hey Eureka, let's go" he said. Eureka looked at him for a moment.

"It won't work if it's just me" Renton said.

"Of course it won't… You need me and I need you" Eureka said as she placed her hand on his hand. The two Nirvashes flew up and caught them and they both held the couple in their hands. Helen by now had tried to attack them again but for some reason the Nirvashes had a barrier around them. The two Nirvash glowed their respective colors and so did the jewels in Renton and Eureka's foreheads. The purple glow in the centre signaled the larger glows to come together; the Ariel launched its claw again at the brilliant glow but just like last time it deflected right off it. As the glow dimmed out everyone could see the two Nirvashes had become one again. All eyes still concentrated on them.

"Welcome back" Eureka said as she looked to him. The Nirvash's cockpit had returned to its old self and Eureka and Renton's hands lay on the Amita column; it was unmoved.

"Hey, let's protect everyone, on our planet" Renton gave Eureka a smile; his smile that he showed her along time ago. Together they pulled on the column and the Nirvash responded. A pillar of light shot up to where they were and seven rings scattered; the Nirvash's body shot through the centre of the enemy forces and every bit of weapon and reflection film peeled off. When it reached the dead centre of everything Holland ordered everyone to return to the Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go and run. A sphere appeared and a thick ring spread out shutting down every thing that could be shut down. But the Ariel didn't seem affected and charged at them; Renton and Eureka saw it coming and the two LFOs met. The Nirvash was holding a boomerang blade and it was stopped by the armor of the Ariel.

"Even you can't stop me!" Helen yelled. Eureka and Renton pushed on their controls even harder and soon the Nirvash used its other hand to punch the Ariel and flung it away. The military retreated.

"I'm home, Eureka" Renton said as he turned to her.

"We have to attack them again!" Helen protested.

"We don't need to, we just got a little inconvenience; we don't need it anymore" one of the Dewey kids said.

"But-" Helen was cut off.

"They are no longer a threat, even if they have it" one of them said.

"Are you sure you're alright Eureka?" Renton asked. They were in the hanger and everyone came to see them.

"Renton, uh… What happened?" Holland came up.

"I can finally remember everything now… I was shot down but Nirvash managed to save me…" he said.

"I see… In any case, it's good to have you back" Holland said. Renton finally got to clear things up with everyone but he felt bad that he shot Eureka but his own hands. He knew he would find himself apologizing over and over again to her. However, no matter what whenever he got close to Eureka he would feel too guilty to even utter a word. Eureka had returned to their room while Renton was checking up on everyone, but this was really an excuse to stay away from Eureka for a bit while he cleared his mind and find the strength to apologize to Eureka. Renton walked to the door of the room and took a deep breath; he opened it to find Eureka sitting there but when she noticed the door open she looked up to him.

"Hey Eureka…" Renton started. He walked closer to her to let the door behind him close.

"Hi Renton…" Eureka replied.

"I wanted to apologize for shooting you before… I know you might say that it wasn't me but… It was" he said.

"Renton, I don't care about that…" Eureka said as she twiddled her thumbs. For a long moment of silence Renton finally let himself sit next to Eureka who was looking down at her thumbs. For a long time both of them said nothing; they just sat there keeping each other company. It was Eureka who broke the awkward silence.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time Renton… And you know I don't like to be lonely" Eureka nearly startled Renton.

"Sorry for letting you be alone like that" he had a million things to apologize to Eureka at this point. Renton finally couldn't take it anymore, the awkwardness between them at this point was too great so he got up and readied an excuse in his head.

"I'm going to check the Nirvash okay?" Renton said as gently as he could; as he got up he felt Eureka's hand grab his sleeve.

"Please don't go…" Eureka's voice was starting to break up again.

"It's just for a little while" Renton said.

"Renton, the last time you said that they got to you!" tears streaked Eureka's face.

"Please don't make me go through that again…" she felt her hand weaken. Soon she dropped his sleeve but as Renton stood there Eureka jumped on him and embraced him. Renton moved a little and felt Eureka's grip on him tighten.

"Then I'll stay here a little longer then" Renton said softly. Eureka looked at Renton's face again and closed her eyes, when she opened them she let herself give him a long kiss. Renton could feel Eureka's tongue making a gateway into his mouth and before long Eureka let her tongue slip into his mouth. Renton moved his around a little and soon found himself pushing into Eureka mouth. Their tongues danced in each other and even in the air. However, they broke off when they needed to breath; Eureka felt annoyed at the need to breathe because she enjoyed the kiss with Renton. Renton reached down and took Eureka's hand where he removed the ring that she wore.

"What are you doing?" Eureka said softly. Renton took off his ring too and locked them into one.

"If they get lost, they'll get lost together. Where ever they might be they'll have each other" he replied. He took hold of Eureka's face and kissed her now and washed out all her fears of him leaving. Renton started moving his hands behind Eureka and let himself outline her figure with his hands. (Okay, for you people with the lemon fetish; there's one at the bottom. You can choose to read it or not but remember: AT LEAST I TRIED TO HIDE IT! Also, I wrote this part because I'm bored and have nothing else to do; plus I need to see how good I got at writing something like this. Anyway, enter this code in the Ctrl + F window and it should take you to your lemon story; the code is: 12356) (Returning code: 98754)

"I finally got you…" Eureka said as she tried to bury herself into his chest. Renton embraced her further and when his hands felt Eureka's wings they were tense and up tight. He started to tickle them. Eureka felt Renton tickling her wings and soon she started to release the tension bit by bit, until she released all the tension in her wings she thought that they would go quite fall but this was not true as Renton's hand caught them before they went too far away. Eureka tried to relax her whole body now but found it hard because she wanted Renton to know something. Renton by now had gotten some covers to cover them both.

"Hey Renton, did you know the dark frightens me?" Eureka finally got the strength to talk. Renton opened his eyes wide and starred for a moment at her.

"But I have a light that doesn't burn out easily" Eureka said as she moved around in Renton's arms.

"Eureka… I'll continue to light the way then" he answered.

"Renton… I want you to know me as well as I know myself" Eureka started.

"And I want to know you as well as you know yourself" she continued. They were both falling asleep; but still Renton heard Eureka's words. Eureka starred for a moment at Renton's sleeping face and closed her eyes to join him in her dreams. Eureka knew that nothing would haunt her dreams tonight; no doubt, no fear, no sadness, no loneliness, no anger because her knight in shining armor would be there to carry her to safety.

"Where am I?" Renton said as he woke up from something.

"Renton, could you help us test something?" a man dressed in white said. He gave him a nod. He followed the man through many passages that seemed familiar to him; soon the man brought him to a silver looking machine.

"Could you test this for us?" the man turned again to him again. He nodded again and got into it. As if he knew the machine inside out he moved it efficiently and before he knew it he moved it so the torso bent closer to the body and the legs became ridged in front of the body and the arms turned to the back side of the body. When he turned around to look at the man he saw that the man was typing away at a keyboard.

"Adrock, Eureka's transformed the archetype…" the first man in white said.

"Looks like a car form…" the man named Adrock replied as he was thinking.

"Nee-Chan" Eureka said as she hugged a brown haired woman.

"Remember as long as you believe then we will meet again, and that means you can fly" she said as she released her and walked away. Eureka then returned home and walked a familiar path. She felt like she walked here everyday for a very long time and when she returned home a disappointed looking old man sat there.

"So Diane's left us too now… Eureka… I hope you don't leave me too" the old man said. Eureka felt sad about the woman that had just left her.

"Don't you want to wake them up?" Talho asked.

"No, let them rest. They've been through enough already" Holland said. Holland, Axel, Adrock, Talho and the kids were in the room looking at Eureka and Renton as they slept.

"Holland? What did Papa do to Mama?" Maurice asked.

"You'll learn it when you're older" Holland replied.

"I remember when you married" Axel said as he nudged Adrock. Adrock's face turned red.

"We should leave now" Adrock said as he tried to run away. Holland and the other left but Maurice, Maeter and Linck were still curious as to what their foster parents did. However, Holland managed to peel them away; as the door closed behind them two lover's eyes opened quickly.

"I thought they'd never leave" Eureka said as she gasped for some air.

"I wonder if Holland was expecting something" Renton said. They got up and started laughing.

"Renton, you have nice memories" Eureka said.

"They're a bit boring…" Renton said scratching his head.

"Still, they're nice" Eureka replied.

"Sorry if my memories were painful" she quickly added.

"No, you shouldn't be. You didn't know better and I'm glad that you don't have to relive that again" Renton said. They were still under the covers and it seemed like they wanted to stay there forever.

"Oh, Renton, why didn't you tell me that the kids did that to you?" Eureka asked.

"You should know the reason to that" Renton said smiling.

"Eureka… why did you want to… well… do _it _with me so badly?" Renton nervously asked.

"Because I want you to be a real dad" Eureka chuckled.

"And you want to be a real mom" Renton added.

"When should we wake up, Holland did say he wouldn't bother us for a while" Renton said as he stretched a bit.

"Um… Let's wait for another… Three hours?" Eureka suggested. Renton started laughing.

"Or we could do it again" Eureka added. Renton's face turned bright red.

"Uh… Maybe later" he said jokingly.

"Let's get dressed, before Stoner comes with a camera" Renton said and looked around the room to confirm where the scattered clothes were.

"I'm missing a sock and my pants…" Renton said.

"I'm missing a shoe" Eureka said as she looked around. They started chuckling at the missing clothes.

"Ready project 7ADEX" one of the Dewey kids said.

"With the little inconvenience caused by the Gekko State, we can't make it work at full power" another said.

"Not to worry about that, even without "it", we can still fulfill the orders" the third said. The children were standing in a large hanger looking at a dark ship; the final attack was soon to be launched.

"Are you really Papa?" Maeter said as she poked him.

"I am! I am!" Renton said with the kids on him. Eureka was laughing while the kids interrogated him.

"Glad to see you're back to your old self, Renton" Adrock said as he came into the cafeteria.

"Dad… Yeah…" Renton said.

**To be continued…**

**The young man and young woman's relationship has come to blossom, and what is the adults planning for them? Next time: Love that brings hope**

(12356. Okay, if you typed in the code then it should have led you here. Below is the story, but please remember: It's rated M so if you can avoid it, please do so)

He began to push Eureka closer and closer to bed again and soon he had made Eureka fall on into it. Eureka used her arms to support her upper body; Renton by now had realized that his hands were in Eureka's dress. He had moved his hands all over Eureka's wings and followed parts of it into her dress. Eureka leaned more back and a bit further from Renton but she started to unzip his jacket; when he felt like the zip was completely unzipped Renton removed his jacket and pushed Eureka even further into the bed. Feeling the sensation of burning, Renton took off his T-shirt in which he always wore under his jackets. Eureka by now had started on his pants while Renton tried removing Eureka's dress. Eureka was wearing the blue/white military standard female dress so Renton had opened the straps on each side. Eureka pushed her lower body up so she wasn't sitting on the bottom of the dress and she began removing it. Incidentally Eureka didn't wear anything under that at the time so when Renton had made his way so his knees were on the bed he could press his bare chest with her's. Eureka felt where Renton's body had touched burn and increase in the scorching hot feelings. Eureka couldn't tell if the hairclip was there or not but it seemed irrelevant al the moment. Eureka began taking off her underwear but she did it discreetly as to not to offend Renton in anyway. Eureka felt like she wanted a bit challenge so she started removing Renton's underwear. They both had been taking air little by little as they kissed but they still ran out of air and their lungs cried for it. Renton turned to look at Eureka who was starring at him and the thought had just entered his mind: He and Eureka were doing _it. _Renton felt that he had gone a bit too far to go back now so he placed his right hand of Eureka's breasts and gently squeezed it. Eureka moved around a little but no words would come out from both of them. From body language alone they could speak to each other and right now; Renton could feel Eureka enjoyed this. Gently massaging her breast Renton started kissing her again while Eureka could feel all sorts of pleasures take place in her upper body; something down in her lower regions didn't feel right. She moved around quiet a bit to experiment with it but Eureka grabbed Renton's right hand and moved it to her lower regions where she outlined his index finger; nervously she slid in into her and felt herself tense up at the feeling. Renton stopped all actions at this point.

"Renton… Please continue…" Eureka said from her world of pleasure. Renton began moving it back and forth and continued with his other actions. His lips have now moved to Eureka neck; Eureka felt Renton was using his body to explore her and soon he would find all her mysteries. Curiously Renton added his middle finger into and Eureka furthered tightened around him. Renton could describe Eureka's womanhood as warm, wet, slippery and soft. He started to experiment with other actions inside her and as he continued to play with her hyper-sensitive area Eureka felt a huge pressure build inside her. With Renton's tongue exploring her left side and his left hand exploring her right side Eureka's world of pleasure kept her from containing the pressure that was rapidly building. Eureka couldn't take the pressure anymore and she let it all out and into Renton's hand. Eureka felt his fingers exit from inside her and when she felt his hand leave the area she folded her legs to felt ashamed of what happened. She looked at Renton who was curiously examining the liquid that had come out of Eureka. He brought it close to his mouth and found himself licking the shiny liquid from his finger. He had half expected it to be odd and taste weird but instead Eureka's liquid was sweet, mouth watering and left him even thirstier for it. Eureka watched Renton move away but to her surprise he brought himself to her legs and split them apart to reveal her womanhood. Eureka tried to fight back and close her legs but when he licked her sensitive part she lost control of her legs. Renton tasted her and could tell that the liquid he had tasted on his finger was still lingering around it. Eureka tried to close up her legs but Renton's body was in the way and all she could do was feel Renton's licking on her hyper-sensitive area. She couldn't fight it anymore and instead tried to enjoy it; her upper body moved around and around but soon Renton's left hand had come up to massage her breast again. Eureka felt the pressure building again and this time she tried to control it in anyway she can. She didn't want to have it launch in Renton's face. But the more she tried the more she resisted Renton and his licking increased even more now. Soon Eureka felt her erupt with the pressure that she so desperately tried to contain. However, what really made Eureka's spine tingle was Renton's last lick of her area; his tongue touched everything. Eureka folded her legs again and rolled to where Renton was and pushed him so he was supporting his body with his arms. Eureka felt something between Renton's legs and curiously took hold of it. She felt Renton tense up a bit. She examined is carefully and even brought it up to her cheeks to feel its warmness. She gave it a test lick and she tasted saltiness. Feeling Renton was feeling some sort of pleasure, a delirious Eureka began playing with Renton's manhood. She soon started to lick it and outline its shape in her mouth; she drove deeper and felt him tense up even more. Renton watched as Eureka toyed around with his sensitive part and decided to let Eureka do what ever she wanted. Feeling like licking was boring now she moved the whole thing down her mouth. Everything she learned about the subject was wiped clean from her mind and she could only concentrate on Renton and her own pleasure. Like a little child and her new toy Eureka experimented with different speeds and actions. She gradually increased her speed in her up and down movement and soon she felt Renton tighten up as when she had the whole thing in her mouth a semi-liquid had burst inside her. Eureka moved back for a bit and placed her hand into her mouth and took out white-milky like substance that Renton had injected in her mouth. Eureka gave the substance a taste and found it to be an odd salty and bitter, not wanting to spit or anything she swallowed everything in front of him. Both of them were breathing heavily. Renton took the next action when he laid Eureka on her back again and placed himself so he hovered over her and Eureka could feel something just on the outside of her womanhood. He brought his head next to Eureka's.

"Eureka is this what you want?" Renton asked quietly and softly.

"Yes… I want you, I want all of you" Eureka said lovingly.

"I'm sorry if this hurts" Renton said before he let himself thrust as hard as he could into Eureka. Eureka felt something break inside her. Renton felt Eureka's womanhood tighten around him and how amazing it felt, but he dragged himself back from his world of pleasure as he realized that Eureka had let out a short scream and she seemed to be crying out in pain. Renton felt guilt and hate run through him, if he had hurt Eureka he would hate himself for along time to come. Eureka on the other hand had a mix of pain, pleasure and uncertainty; with the mix of them together made her feel things she never even thought about. Somehow from all that Eureka finally summoned the voice to speak.

"Ren-Renton, I love it, I love you! Please more, I want more!" Eureka quickly said as she tried to make Renton's male organ move inside her. Eureka felt Renton moving out but she wrapped her legs and arms around him as if she was trying to prevent him from leaving. But when he thrust it back in again, she felt like she lost control of her legs. Pleasure ran through her body as Renton touched her; Renton was exploring everything that made up Eureka. Renton let his right hand hold Eureka's left while he massaged her breasts with his left. Every drop of sweat, tear other fluids, Eureka enjoyed them all. Some how she managed to get them both to roll over so she was on top of Renton; she continued the rhythm. Renton decided to let Eureka take control for a bit. Soon however, Eureka began to slow down so Renton rotated them again. Eureka felt like she lost all control of her body; every part of her reacted to Renton's body rather then her own. As time moved on Renton began to pick up the paste and everything moved even faster. The more that Renton increased his speed; the more Eureka tightened around him. This only seems to encourage him to move even faster. Before long a huge amount of pressure began to build in both of them; a pressure that was about to release itself soon.

"Eureka/Renton!" the lovers screamed each other's name as they hit their climax and both pressures exploded into Eureka. Eureka felt different this time; this time the liquid inside her was blocked off by Renton and something else was there. Renton would tense up for a bit and Eureka could feel something going into her. Eureka turned her head slightly away to breathe for a bit. When Renton removed himself from her, Eureka folded her legs to keep the contents inside her. Renton moved closer to her and placed his left hand on her head and turned it to him; he gave her a kiss before he fell next to her. Eureka, having recovered a bit from her experience rolled onto Renton's arm and folded her wings so tight so she didn't feel exposed in anyway. (Type this in the Ctrl + F window and it should return you to the top part. 98754)

**The following is author notes and filler so the lemon story doesn't reach the bottom. But please skip this part unless you want to learn about me and my Eureka Seven ways or whatever you want to call it… Never mind the last part. **

**Okay, so I wasn't updating as fast as I normally would. I'll apologize for that and for those who still have a thing against me I HAD A BUSINESS EXAM AND EQAO FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT. On top of all that, I have to get ready for a slavery presentation and study for my final exams. There are a few other things that I'm busy with but as you can see, I'm very busy this time of the year. And for those who still hate me, I'M TRYING MY BEST TO CONTINUE WRITING. **

**I'm not done there okay? I know this chapter isn't all too good and crud but c'mon, my head still hurts from being baked in a portable classroom at thirty degrees and staring at a piece of paper that would determine of I passed math or not. Well if you're still reading this, this I'll go on a bit further about myself. As you might know, I'm a bit crazy when it comes to Eureka Seven. When the series started, I thought it was another mecha anime like Gundams but when the series got to episode 25, it started to get interesting so I went to and started watching it in Japanese; it completely took off with me. After that I wouldn't stop watching it until I was finished and when it got to the ending, I couldn't believe it ended like that and immediately I thought there was a movie. I searched around the net a bit and found that a movie was just a rumor so to fill the hole that it tore in me I turned my attention to fanfiction. After reading many stories (Ken-Goh's story epically) I started to make up my own and I decided to start writing. I CAN'T STOP MAKING UP STORIES NOW! YOU GOT TO HELP ME! **

**Well, that's a little about myself. You can call me Chaosed, Pie, or Storywriter. Also from time to time I go on Maple Story, a MMORPG to steal ideas from my wacky friends on it. I'll continue to try and update as often as I can and since I'm about to end this story the next one is a half-assed continue but not continue one. I'll take votes if I should continue it or not when I post it up. Till then, keep reading and reviewing; the writers really need it. **

**And finally to wrap up this random stuff: COOKIES AND PIES WILL RULE THE WORLD! **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: We've been through this how many times? I DON'T OWN EUREKA SEVEN OR ANYTHING COPYRIGHTED TO IT.

**Chapter 20: Love that brings hope**

"Hey Holland, could you pass Eureka the wrench?" Renton said from under the Nirvash.

"Holland, could you get Renton a screw driver?" Eureka asked from the back of the Nirvash. They were doing maintenance on the Nirvash; it seems like it a lot of the components were moved when the two Nirvashes merged back together. Holland looked around for the tools that Renton and Eureka asked for, but it didn't cross his mind that they didn't ask for themselves. It didn't cross his mind that Eureka and Renton asked for each other. For the next four days nothing significant happened but Omega and Dr. Bear working extra hard on something; something caught their attention good.

"Hey Mama, Papa, could you help us fix this?" Linck said handing Renton a duck. Both Eureka and Renton examined the toy.

"The springs just outta place, here I'll fix it" Renton said as he took out a small screw driver from a pouch around his waist. He unscrewed the duck and moved a few things around after about thirty seconds; he returned the toy to Linck.

"Thanks Papa!" Linck said as he started to make the toy move again. Maurice and Maeter were with him.

"Do you like this picture?" Maurice asked nervously. He showed them a picture he taken a few days ago; it showed an oil spill unleashing on Renton while Eureka was behind him. They couldn't help but chuckle but Renton's face turned red at it.

"When did you?" Renton started.

"I was walking in when I saw it" Maurice said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Let me see, Let me see!" Maeter and Linck said as they jumped up and down.

"Holland, I have something to talk to you about" Omega said. They were on the bridge and Omega had just come in.

"Yeah, what is it?" Holland replied.

"Well, Dr. Bear and I have something to tell you… It's about Renton and Eureka. And after that I have to tell them something too" Omega said; he looked worried. Holland followed him to the map room where Dr. Bear and Mischa were already sitting.

"What did you want to tell me" Holland said as he took a seat.

"Something about Eureka and Renton…" Dr. Bear started. Holland looked interested.

"As you might know, Holland; Eureka and Renton have a special connection with each other, and it's not love… Dr. Bear, myself and Mischa did a mental records examination a few days ago" Omega started.

"We discovered that Renton and Eureka's mental signatures were exactly the same" Omega continued.

"So to speak, they have the same thoughts" Dr. Bear explained.

"I have other news about them too…" Mischa added.

"Recently I did an experiment on Renton and managed to find that his blood type has been altered" Mischa started.

"Did the military-?!" Holland was about to up roar.

"No, it happened after Renton retrieved the Amita drive" Mischa quickly said; Holland calmed down now.

"It happened recently, and I also discovered that Renton's blood type has been altered so it matches Eureka's" Mischa said calmly.

"Also, going by vital signals… Renton and Eureka are perfectly in sync; it's like they share the same body" Mischa sounded confused herself.

"I have something to add to that, there is, however, a part in Renton and Eureka's mental signature that are different, which means that they could still think differently… Sort of like debating within one's mind but eventually they'll come to one thought" Omega waved his hand around a bit.

"But when you boil it all down, Holland… Eureka and Renton is basically the same person, you can't tell one of them to keep a secret from the other. Once one of them knows, they both know" Omega placed his hands in front of his face.

"I see…" Holland said.

"Now I need you to get everyone in the cafeteria; it's very important for everyone to know what I'm about to tell them" Omega seriously said. Holland looked at Omega for moment and realized that he was serious about this. The Gekko-Go and the Dango-Go landed and everyone from both ships got to the cafeteria of the Gekko-Go. Everyone curiously watched Omega as they waited for everyone to get there so they could start. It took about twenty minutes for everyone to get to the cafeteria, but it was the longest wait they experienced in a long time. When Omega confirmed that everyone was there, he began.

"Okay, I called you all here because I have an informer in the military. He managed to get into a high rank so I was able to get reliable information… However, there are things he still didn't have access to. One of which how they caught Renton" Omega gave a look to Renton.

"Two days ago, he was caught and executed" he looked down to the floor. Gasps could be heard at the word executed.

"But not before he sent the final and most piece of information that everyone here needs to know…" Omega reached into his pocket and took out a series of pictures.

"You're all aware of what this is, am I correct?" he pointed to one of them.

"The Amita drive…" Renton said with a confused voice.

"Now take a look at this" he pointed to another picture. Everyone leaned over to see it and they all gave a shocked look.

"But… But how did they…?" Eureka looked horrified. The picture showed six other Amita drives in a huge generator room.

"The informer managed to get enough information on it for me… Those six Amita drives are counterfeits… But from tests that he observed" he stopped.

"They are really close to the real thing… They plan to launch an attack on Tresor, then to the Scab Coral; the remained half anyways" everyone knew what the Amita drive could do but no one could guess how much damage six would do.

"As you all know, if the cross-over points blow… they'll take a lot more then our chance of reconnecting the two sides; if they destroy the Scab, it'll release huge amounts of Anti-Body Coralians… Enough to surpass the limit of the life again" Omega's voice dropped.

"What do we have to do?" Renton and Eureka said together.

"But the Amita drive needs Renton and Eureka's balanced mental signals" Mischa protested.

"I'm aware of that… But our fears are confirmed, they have what they need to activate the Amita drives" Omega answered.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"According to the informer… When he first learned about it, he gained a few details. The drug that Eureka described wasn't enough to take down Renton's mental signals, the only reason why Eureka couldn't sense Renton anymore was because of injuries that slowly weaken him. Shortly after they took him back, they took readings from Renton and got a few things needed for the Amita drive" Omega explained.

"What will happen with the Amita drives become active?" Holland's voice was low and deep.

"In the tests he saw… it's a powerful trappar cannon; about 10 to the power 6 times more powerful then the ones on the Exiellenias" he replied.

"The extent of damage I can imagine from the numbers is… a 100 mile radius of destruction… Might be less, might be more" Omega added.

"We have to stop them… Do you know where they are?" Holland was getting ready to give the order for an all out assault.

"We may already be too late… the thing is set to be operational in two days, and if my hunch is right, the thing might be operational by this afternoon" Omega was looking at a bunch of papers.

"Gidget, alert Tresor of the threat. Doggie, Ken-Goh and Hap, get the ship to the location of the weapon-" Omega stopped Holland.

"Here, the location for the weapon… and it's called the 7ADEX… The device used to channel the power is a large man-made LFO shell, we're going to need all the help we can get" Omega handed Hap a piece of paper.

"Gidget, get the Super Izumo and all forces that they can get, Hilda, Mathieu, Omega, Akira, Stella, Renton, Eureka, and Anemone, we're going to be launching when we get to the location" Holland commanded.

"Everyone to your battle stations!" Holland added.

"Adrock, I need to the Dango-Go for cover fire" Holland turned to Adrock who was studying the pictures that Omega got.

"How did they… It's not possible…" Adrock said to himself.

"It is and they did, right now we have to stop it" Holland pulled Adrock back from his thinking.

"Holland, I have one last thing to talk to you about" Omega said when he came back to the room.

"I forgot to mention this before, but I managed to restore one of the cross-over points but… if they fire the trappar cannon too close to even one… It'll over load and destroy a lot people and things in the area" Omega turned to Adrock.

"Luckily… the place of the battle is far from any of them so we have time and opportunity to do what we need" Omega said reassuringly. Renton and Eureka were outside in the hall listening to this.

"Eureka…" Renton started.

"Renton… We'll stop the ADEX together… Just don't run away from me this time" Eureka's voice had a worried tone.

"I promise, Eureka… No matter what happens, I'll stay with you…" they let their foreheads touch each other. Axel and the kids were to go to the bridge to observe the battle, the battle that will end the war; one way or the other.

"Everyone, ballistic flight preparations" Talho's voice came from the intercom. The location that Omega stated was about three days under normal flight, but with the Ballistic flight it would take about twelve hours. For the twelve hours in space everyone could relax slightly and enjoy the view; it might be the last time they ever see it. When Eureka and Renton looked outside to the planet; they could see missing Scab pieces and the smaller sphere that was with in it. The name earth was returned to the planet but even though Eureka and Renton showed the world that they could live together, people still burned with the desire to kill the Scab and Coralians. Eureka and Renton soon spotted the moon and their names on it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rentons started. Eureka looked at him for a moment.

"Our planet is beautiful isn't it?" Eureka asked. Maurice, Maeter and Linck were looking outside too and a series of yeahs came.

"We'll protect this planet with everything we have, because it's our home" Renton added to the statement.

"Fire!" Holland yelled as a large black ship come into view. The ship had a triangular shape and sharp edges; in fact, it has a resemblance to the Ginga-Go. Many standard military battle ships flew beside it. The Gekko-Go fired off its main laser cannon along with a shower of missiles. The Dango-Go waited for the barrier of the large ship to drop before it launched an attack. This strategy was thwarted by the military ship's counter attack. For now, it was two ships verses an army; just like the old days.

"Launch the LFOs!" Talho said. Holland had gone to the hanger to get ready for launching.

"909 launching, 808 launching, 606 launching, Nirvash launching, typeChaos launching" one by one the LFOs exited the Gekko-Go. The Dango-Go did the same; a whole fleet of ships and KLFs headed their way.

"How soon can we get the power online?" one of the kids asked.

"Thirty minutes" an officer replied. The kids gave a chuckle.

"Send the Ariel out, we don't want to take any chances" one of them said. A door opened and the LFO dropped out; it headed for the Nirvash.

"Renton!" Eureka said as the sensors picked up on a new target heading into the area. Renton looked at the screen then to the outside of the Nirvash.

"The Ariel!" Renton yelled. Disabling KLFs was second nature for Eureka and Renton; it was their fighting style together. The two LFOs met in the battle field and clashed their blades against each other. From the horizon, everyone could see another army coming; the Super Izumo was in the lead. While everyone cheered on the Super Izumo, Renton and Eureka were too occupied with the Ariel to notice. Even though the Nirvash got repaired, the boomerang blade still couldn't damage the Ariel due to the intense armor it had.

"Renton… Please come back" a voice came from the intercom. Renton recognized the voice right away; it was Helen.

"He's not going anywhere!" Eureka argued back.

"This doesn't involve you!" Helen yelled back.

"It has everything to do with me!" Eureka and Helen were about to start a verbal war too.

"Renton, please come back" Renton was caught in between.

"Don't you dare move!" Eureka said just as Renton got ready to press a button. Renton shot back; the fact was Holland was calling them and Helen was blocking up the line. All Renton could do at this point was help Eureka dodge attacks while she argued with Helen about who gets Renton. Renton at this point was too scared to speak; the argument and constant yelling had him too scared.

"Renton, Eureka, answer me!" Holland yelled desperately in the intercom. While Eureka was too distracted with Helen Renton managed to turn on the line to Holland.

"Renton, thank-" Holland was stopped.

"You no-good copy cat, Renton's mine!" Holland heard Eureka's voice.

"You two-bit goodie two shoes, he's my Renton!" Holland also heard Helen's voice. He closed the line and concentrated on the battle.

"Everyone, get out of there now!" Talho's voice was wired to every KLF and LFO in the battle area. Everyone turned their heads to the large black ship; a huge LFO had come out of the middle and its mouth opened. It fired a trappar beam straight ahead; the beam was green in color and when it shot into the ground a huge fire blast come up and the surrounding KLFs were engulfed. The explosion began to spread and the KLFs and LFOs took on jet-mode to escape; when the smoke cleared, a huge hole could be seen and the earth below was visible. The large LFO clenched its fists and fired a barrage of homing lasers; both sides were hit with the massive attack. The Nirvash, Ariel and typeChaos did everything to dodge the apocalyptic attack and a lot of forces were wiped out from both sides. When the chaos passed everyone could see the black LFO had gone offline for a bit; the eyes that lit up in a green glow had disappeared and it was black instead. The whole body of the enormous LFO draped and everyone stared at it for a moment. Renton quickly opened the line to the Gekko-Go and all the other LFOs.

"Everyone, are you alright?!" Renton yelled desperately in the intercom.

"The Gekko-Go's fine… But it looks like we can't continue fighting" Talho's voice came through. A sigh of relief came over him but he turned his attention to the Dango-Go's response.

"Renton, don't worry, the Dango-Go and everyone is okay" Adrock's voice came through.

"The 808s are A-okay" Omega's cheery voice came through.

"Same with the 909s" Holland said. Soon Stella, Anemone and the rest gave their situation and confirmed that they all survived. Renton looked around and found the Ariel survived too and it was floating there; it was staring at the black LFO that rested there.

"What terrible force…" Eureka said slowly.

"Is the Super Izumo okay?" Renton suddenly asked.

"We're not doing too well, we took some pretty bad hits but I think we'll live" Jurgens answered. Eureka and Renton felt relieved that their friends survived the ordeal, but many people had just been sacrifice for a mere test of the six Amita drives.

"How many do you think we took out" the blonde child examined the map.

"I'd say about 2400 KLFs and 143 battle ships" other replied.

"See? The colonel's plans always work" another said. They started laughing.

"How can something do this much damage in such a short amount of time" Stoner said. The scene that lay in front of him was a piece of land that was covered but KLF parts and flattened trees and a huge gapping hole in the Scab. If Anti-Body Coralians were there, they were all dead and destroyed.

"Eureka… Are you alright?" Renton turned to her. Eureka was holding herself and shaking; the scene crashed down on her heart hard.

"Renton… I'm scared… That child… it… It!" Eureka started crying. Renton held Eureka and looked to the massive LFO that fell asleep on the black ship. From the torso, it was attached to the ship and it supported the huge weight of the demon. Eureka's soft cries died down when she felt Renton's grip on her, but soon she felt his breathing had increased. Eureka looked up.

"Renton?" Eureka asked. He was looking to the right; she looked there and saw the LFO had woken up. It turned and pointed to them; immediately the Nirvash began moving. Renton took the controls and headed to the spot with the least amount of people and but it was also the area of the Ariel.

"Helen, get out of here…" Renton said. He couldn't get anyone into this area; the black LFO was getting ready for its next great attack. Helen didn't move; she was still shocked. Everyone watched as the LFO slammed its hands together and they locked up and a huge cannon appeared. The cannon started charging; electricity crackled where the hole was. Renton and Eureka watched; they were planning on going jet-mode when it fired. A light formed and it fired. Renton realized that Helen was still in the area and flew over to place the Nirvash in front of it; Eureka shared his determination to protect. They placed their hand on the Amita drive column. As the light got closer they pulled on the column and the Nirvash reacted.

"Renton! Eureka!" Holland yelled as the Nirvash was hit but for some reason at the end of the shot there were lines the spread out. The smoke cleared again and the Ariel was undamaged but it was on the ground. When Helen looked around she saw the Nirvash not far from it. It was still in one piece but the arms were torn up pretty bad; the Nirvash tried to get up again and Helen could see electricity coming out of the Nirvash's arms. It was severely damaged. It clasped on its knees when it tried to get its ref board. The black LFO got ready for another attack.

"I won't run Eureka" Renton said. His hands were off the controls and he sat there looking at the massive LFO.

"If we go… Then we'll go together, a couple" Renton turned and smiled to her.

"Through good and bad, up and down" he added. Eureka looked at him.

"No Renton, if it's just you and me; it'll never be bad and down" Eureka replied.

"Thanks… For staying with me" Eureka added. Renton moved his hand over Eureka's whose hand was on the moved column of the Amita drive. They leaned over to each other and gave a kiss as the LFO unleashed another apocalyptic against them. Holland watched as the final attack was struck. Everyone turned their heads or closed their eyes when the hit reached its target. They expected a hole to appear but the result was far from it; within the area that the Nirvash stood something silver took its place. The Nirvash was in its spec-3 design again but this time it had two eyes and the armor that enveloped it was floating around it. The Nirvash stood tall and proud and protective; even the other forces looked to it with hope.

"I love you, Renton" Eureka said. Renton was standing in front of Eureka and they had just broken off from their kiss.

"I love you too, Eureka" Renton replied gently. They leaned over for another kiss.

"Fire again!" the Dewey kids yelled. The black LFO charged its huge cannon again but the Nirvash opened moved its arms from its chest and a cannon appeared. The armor that floated around it seemed to move a bit and adjusted their positions. They both fired and a little beam felt smaller as the large one came closer; everyone expected the larger one to win but just like Eureka and Renton had always done; the small beam shot through it and headed straight for the heart of the LFO. It pierced it and went right through it; it was where the six Amita drives were held. The LFO started to fall and clasp.

"Huh?" Eureka and Renton asked as a light blinded them. They broke off from their passionate kiss and found they were still in the Nirvash but it was still damaged but the black LFO was blowing up and falling apart.

"I wonder who did it" Renton asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter, I have you all to myself. And only that matters to me" Eureka replied.

"I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you and I are together… Nothing bad can hurt us" Renton smiled.

**To be continued…**

**The young man and the young woman may have freed the world, but did they truly win? Next time: Life **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Okay, I'll say this for the final time in this fanfic; I don't own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it.

**Chapter 21: Life**

"Eureka! Renton!" Holland yelled as the giant LFO fired on them. The Nirvash fired its own trappar cannon and everyone watched as the two met; everyone believed that the black LFO would win but they still wanted to believe that the Nirvash could do it. The two sides met and to everyone's surprise the beam shot through the large one and then pierced the gigantic LFO's chest; explosions took place around it.

"We'll never part again, Eureka" Renton said; the two lovers stared at each other. All that mattered to them now was they were together and nothing could take them from each other. The Nirvash landed to the ground and the archetype that evolved again began to shrink back to its normal form. Everyone watched as the armor began to secure around the Nirvash and soon it returned to its normal form. It clasp onto the ground shortly after it reverted back to its normal form. The large ship that carried the LFO had crashed and everyone felt relieved that it was gone. Everyone, even the military started to clap their hands for the heroes again.

"Are you guys alright?" Holland said to the intercom. No replied, the intercom was shut off. Frantic, Holland got the 909 to move again and quickly flew over the Nirvash. When he reached the scene the Nirvash was sitting there as if it was sleeping; Holland breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that the Nirvash was still alive. He ran over to the cockpit and opened it. He found two half dressed lovers still kissing.

"Renton, Eureka…" Holland said as he watched. Both of them broke off and turned to Holland.

"Holland?" they said. They looked around to find they were still in the battle field and that someone destroying the ADEX wasn't a dream.

"I can't leave you two alone anymore…" Holland said. They looked at each other to find that Eureka had her dress half taken off and Renton's jacket was gone and his pants were half way to the bottom. Their faces turned bright red.

"Holland-we… uh…" they stuttered. Eureka placed her dress back and Renton pulled up his pants. Holland let out an unusually large grin.

"Please don't tell anyone" Renton said with his face still red.

"Who would believe me; a couple making out in a LFO destroyed that thing?" Holland said sarcastically.

"Hey Eureka, will you marry me?" Renton finally asked. Eureka pulled back for a moment but then let out a smile.

"Renton, do you really need to ask a question you know the answer to?" Eureka asked back. Suddenly they turned to the Amita drive and stared at it for a moment.

"Holland, we have something to tell everyone" Eureka said. Holland looked at them for moment before he got up and turned on the Nirvash's intercom. He called everyone on the Gekko-Go and Dango-Go to meet them at the Nirvash's location. It took them about twenty minutes before everyone arrived. When everyone got to the location they curiously guessed at what the couple had to say.

"Everyone, Eureka and I want you all to know that you have been the best and we really enjoyed being with you all" Renton started; confused faces popped up.

"Everything Renton and I have endured up to now… We couldn't ask for better friends to support us… Thank you" Eureka rested herself on Renton's shoulder.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Holland's voice was angry and confused.

"We're going to replace the final cross-over point and finally activate them properly" Renton brought his head up.

"But Omega and Dr. Bear said we still have 5 years before they over load!" Holland protested.

"Holland, look around you… Can't you see what kind of power the ADEX unleashed…? We were lucky none of the points have become active yet" Renton said in defense.

"We lost the 5 years we had; we only have four hours now, if we do this now, all the cross-over points will become active and the two sides will finally get a bridge between them" Eureka looked to the Nirvash. Everyone backed off for a moment.

"Get away from him" someone said from the back. It was Helen; she was holding a gun and it pointed to the couple. Renton placed himself between Helen and Eureka.

"Renton, please…" tears formed in her eyes.

"Helen… Sorry, I promised Eureka that I'd be with her forever. Eureka is the one I choose and I won't leave her" Renton said it firmly.

"Renton…" Eureka said from behind Renton.

"I know I can't live without Eureka and Eureka won't live on without me… So if you kill Eureka now, you might as well take my life along with her's" Renton's will was full of determination. Everyone was concentrated on the two sides.

"But…" Helen started to cry.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else; I'm taken" Renton let a gentle smile fill his face.

"Eureka and I will leave now… Good bye and good luck everyone" Renton turned to look at Eureka. They both got up and went into the Nirvash. Holland tried one last time to convince them to stay.

"Eureka, Renton, we'll find another way. You don't have to go now!" Holland yelled to the intercom. Eureka turned off the intercom now and looked to Renton; they both felt painful leaving everyone behind but if they didn't many families will never see their loved ones again. At least, Eureka and Renton knew, where ever and what ever happened to them; they would be together. The Nirvash picked up its board and got ready to fly and it reached a distance in the sky where they knew the cross-over points could react. Slowly they pulled on the Nirvash's Amita drive column again and a light appeared.

"We'll protect our planet Eureka…" Rentons said. Just as he did the Ariel came up and grabbed the Nirvash by its face and threw it aside. Both Eureka and Renton looked to the pilot seat and saw Helen sadly staring at them. The other intercom channel was open.

"Why are you doing this?" Renton asked.

"I don't have a past… I don't have a future… But I can see to it so you both have one" Helen said.

"Eureka… Take good care of Renton for me; no matter what happened he chose you over everyone else… I envy you" Helen's voice was happier now.

"Helen… Thank you" Eureka found herself say. The Ariel began to glow and soon six other lights shot from all direction and met around her. The lights son turned into the Exiellenias and the one replacement Omega and the others set to repair the broken cross-over point. From around the planet; seven lights brighten up the skies and a pillar slowly came up from each. The bottom split open and a green compact glow could be seen. One of the cross-over points moved and went to the spot where Helen had disappeared from. A gate opened from the point and an old man walked fourth from the light.

"Gonzy?!" Holland said.

"So the future is set" Gonzy laughed.

"What?" everyone asked.

"The Scab Coral on the other side has allowed the Coralians on this side come out and the balance has been set" Gonzy started.

"Evolution can go either way now, starting with you two" Gonzy turned to the Nirvash; by now Eureka and Renton had come out and they looked at each other and blushed.

"Let's see what the future wants from us" Eureka said.

**Twelve Years Later**

"Hey, that's mine!" a little voice said.

"Ha-ha" the other teased.

"If you two don't calm down I'll get your papa" a woman with blue-ish green hair said.

"Okay mama…" the two said disappointingly.

"Grandpa is coming home today and Papa is going to pick him up, so if you don't calm down he won't take you with him" she said.

"Hey Eureka, it's almost time!" a male voice said.

"Okay Renton!" she yelled back. She took the hands of the two little children and walked them to the outside of the house. The Nirvash was waiting for them.

"Hey Maurice, could you watch the house for us?" Renton yelled to the house.

"Sure!" a voice replied back. Renton jumped out of the Nirvash and picked up the two children.

"Wow, you're getting heavy" he laughed.

"I'm goanna be big and strong like Papa!" the child replied. He brought them into the Nirvash and placed seat belts on them.

"Everyone ready?" Eureka turned to the two little kids. They gave big nods. As the Nirvash drove on everyone in town looked to see the LFO going further and further to the edge of town and soon it got closer and closer to the cliff. The kids held their hands tightly and held in their excitement.

"Jet-Mode!" they yelled as the LFO drove off; in a split second it turned into a jet and roared off. It left and a green streak of trappar behind.

"Your son is going to pick you up?" a man in white said.

"Yeah…" Adrock replied. They were at Tresor and Adrock was waiting for the familiar engine roar of the Nirvash. In the distance he saw a jet take on the form of a humanoid LFO and knew it was his son and his daughter-in-law coming to pick him up. It landed in front of the building.

"Going in style I see…" the man said looking annoyed. Adrock turned and started laughing with the man.

"Hey Dad, where's sis?" Renton said when he opened the cockpit.

"She's staying here" Adrock replied. The Nirvash picked up Adrock and let him on its back, where the cockpit was.

"Grandpa!" the two children yelled and jumped on him.

"You've gotten big" Adrock smiled. The Nirvash took off once again and headed home.

"Grandpa?" one of the two kids said.

"Hm?" Adrock was looking at a picture.

"Are you goanna finish that?" he pointed Adrock plate which hadn't been touched. They were having a big burger dinner.

"Here you can have it" Adrock handed the child his plate.

"But you better eat fast, we're meeting with someone at the park tonight" Renton said stroking the head of his child. The child ate as fast as he could.

"Not that fast!" Eureka said worryingly.

"Everything going well with Stoner, Maurice?" Renton asked.

"Perfect" Maurice replied. The three adoptive children matured a lot in twelve years and didn't pile drive the food.

"Hey!" Dominic said as the Thurston family came up to the park.

"Hey yourself" Renton replied. The whole Gekko State and the crew of the Dango-Go were there and as they turned to the same direction everyone could see the moon the engraved the names of the heroes of the world. Renton turned his head to Eureka.

"It's a bright future isn't it?" he said.

"A very bright one" Eureka replied.

**The End**

**Okay, Okay, I know I didn't describe the children, but I have perfectly good reason for that. I want you to imagine how they would look and to work the imagination of yours. Also I kinda rushed a bit through this final chapter so… yeah… And one more thing, I don't put the ruler in because I don't want to get through it and put it there. The scene changes often occur when someone says something that's out of the blue. Like it or not, it's my style of writing. Next fanfiction will be called: Alone with fourteen years. **


End file.
